


Peter Pan & Felix imagines

by panlixlovesick



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, Probably OCC, Smut, feels killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 52,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlixlovesick/pseuds/panlixlovesick
Summary: imagines about Peter Pan and Felix from Once Upon A Time bc im still not over that unresolved sexual tension





	1. Happy Endings(Fluff)

The door to Regina's office swung open as Peter and Felix Pan walked in. Regina set her pencil down and clasped her hands together. Peter and Felix took a seat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"What?" She growled.

"That's something we want to talk about." Peter said.

"You can't have Henry."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Close. You adopted Henry because you were lonely, correct?" Pan questioned. She slowly nodded her head. He nodded. "Well that's what we want to do. Adopt a baby. But we don't know how. We need your help."

She stared blankly at them, then slowly nodded her head again.

"I still have the numbers to a few of the adoption agencies, I'll see what I can do." Regina said. Peter gleamed.

"Thank you!" he rushed over and enveloped the former evil queen in a hug. She awkwardly patted Peter Pan on the head, then shoved him off. As the two turned to leave, she called after them.

"Of course, the only way to get the child is through Gold."

Peter and Felix stopped and their blood ran cold.

"That's why we came to you, we want to avoid him as much as we can." Peter growled. Regina nodded.

"I understand, Pan. But I'll only do this if you forget about Henry."

Peter rolled his eyes and pivoted around on his heels. He slammed his hands on Regina's desk and glared at her.

"He dosen't matter to me anymore, just let me have a happy ending."

Felix cleared his throat loudly. Peter turned around and glared at him.

"What?" he spat at his husband. Felix rolled his hand motioning something. Peter rolled his eyes again and growled, turning his attention back to Regina.

"Plaesenkrvjdsvm" he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Peter sighed and growled again, glaring back at Felix, then back at Regina.

"Please." he said again. Regina cracked a smile.

"Okay then."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter's back-right pocket started to buzz, which gave him a quick jolt.

"What was that?!" Peter jumped, "Oh, wait. It's the stupid cellular device."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the metal rectangle. He stared at it with his eyebrow knitted together as he tried to figure out how to answer his incoming call. "Oh, I see now." He clicked the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"I found a girl."

"Good for you. Who is this?" he questioned the person on the other end.

"It's me, Regina."

"Oh. So what's with the woman? Got yourself a lady-lover do you, Regina?" he chuckled. Regina growled.

"She's carrying your future child."

Peter stopped snickering and sat up straight on the couch.

"What is it?" Felix mouthed at him. Peter brushed him off, Felix rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat.

"W-who is she?" he asked her. She scoffed.

"Oh, so now you're interested in my 'lady-lover'?" Regina joked. Peter scowled.

"Regina. Not. Now."

"Okay, okay. She's a teen--"

"How old is she?" he interrupted her.

"15."

"Oh, uh, t-that's great! I mean, well, not great, I-I mean for me and Felix, maybe not so much for the girl. Anyways, what's her name?" he asked, quickly switching subjects.

"Err...Lana I think." she replied.

"Oh, well that's a pretty name."

"Well, you can tell her that next week."

"Wait, what? I thought you sent in the papers today..."

"Well, things happen. I made up some stuff and stuck it on your portfolio and sent it off. And yesterday she called me and said that she would love to meet with you two next week." Regina explained.

Peter smiled widely and jumped up and down on the couch. Felix stared at him with disbelief, nothing made Peter THAT happy.

"How many months is she?" he asked once he calmed down enough.

"6 months, she says that she could pop anytime so she wants to meet you two before she ships her child off with you two. And those were her exact words."

"Well when is her due date? I assume it's close if she's worried she'll pop--"

"In 5 weeks." she said bluntly. Peter snorted.

"But she's worried the baby will come? Wow, now I believe she's 15." he chuckled, as did Regina. From across the room, Felix furrowed his brows together in his confused state and scurred over to Peter's side. With his makeshift snack in hand, he leaned his head next to Peter's phone to eavesdrop on the conversation. Peter looked over and scooted away from him, teasingly glaring at him. "I gotta go, someone's eavesdropping." he teased. Felix scowled as Regina snickered.

"Okay, well we'll talk later about the plane trip to New York City."

"Wait-what?"

"Talk to you later! Bye!" and she quickly hung up. Peter shook his head to the dial tone and chuckled softly. He turned back to Felix and smiled widely. Felix looked at him oddly.

"Everything okay, Peter?" he asked. Peter nodded his head excitedly.

"We have ourselves a child!"


	2. Favorite Lost Boy(smut)

"Bloody aim, Rufio." Pan snarled in the boy's ear. Rufio squirmed under his leader's breath, but reluctantly lined his bow and arrow with the target on the tree.

"Shoot." Pan hissed. Rufio flinched, making him release his arrow. The arrow flew through the air and struck the target right down the middle. Rufio sighed in relief as Pan softly chuckled, patting Rufio on the shoulder.

"Not too bad, Rufus." Pan said. Rufio smiled wildly.

"This mean I'm now your favorite lost boy?" he asked. Pan chuckled again.

"Sure." he said before patting Rufio on his back and walking off into the dense jungle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Felix watched from the sidelines, he growled at Pan's last comment. He leaned his club against the tree he was previously leaning on and followed Pan into the jungle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Felix, I know you're following me." Pan called over his shoulder to his lover. They were now far into the jungle where not even the Lost Boys knew of. Felix had followed Pan into a small clearing. The green-eyed boy turned around to face the taller boy, but as soon as he did, Felix shoved him against a nearby tree. Pan grunted as his back roughly scraped the tree, Felix quickly grabbed ahold of Pan's wrists with one of his hands and held them above Pan's head. Pan tried to squeeze out of Felix's hold, but Felix didn't let go. He instead moved his body closer to Pan's, preventing the boy from getting out of his grasp. With his free hand, Felix wrapped Pan's legs around his waist and moved closer than before.

The more Felix moved, the more Pan felt the bulge in the other boy's pants. This made his own pants tighten and even dampen some. Felix tried to make eye contact, but Pan's eyes kept darting around the forest. Finally, Pan's eyes stopped wondering as they found Felix's cloudy-gray ones.

Soon, Felix's free hand(which was gripping the tree) started trailing down Pan's chest. When it neared the bulges, Felix could feel Pan's breath hitch. Slowly, just to tease, he undid Pan's belt buckle. The belt soom hung loosely around Pan's waist, open, the button on his brown-jeans nearly popping open. Felix smirked and undid his own belt as well, but this time undoing the button. His zipper came down some on it's own because the boys' pants were so tight. Pan's breath now quickened at this sight. Felix then slowly undid Pan's button, then unzipped his own fly. Pan gasped when he saw Felix's fully erect dick in front of his half-hard one. Felix softly chuckled and unzipped Pan's zipper, cupping his now hard cock as he did, which earned a pleasurable moan from Pan.

He stroked the magical boy's length, slowly gathering the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. Felix released Peter's dick and shuffled off the boy's pants. He clasped his hands around Peter's calves and pushed his knees against the tree, testing his flexibility.

Peter soon became impatient. He bucked his hips upwards as Felix lifted his legs over his shoulders, Felix clicked his tongue.

"Now, now. Play nicely." Felix smirked. Peter growled, but it soon became muffled as Felix stuffed his scarf in his mouth.

Felix grinned as he lined himself up with Peter's hole after he magically slicked his dick in cum. Then, with one hard thrust, he was completely in. Peter moaned and threw his head back.

Felix pulled all the way out and then quickly thrusted back into Peter. He kept a fast pace as Peter became a moaning mess.

Then, a warm sticky liquid splashed all over the two as Peter screamed Felix's name into the scarf. Felix came soon after Peter did and he slowed his pace. He then came to a complete stop and pulled out, letting Peter collapse into a heap on the ground. He quickly cleaned himself off as Peter just laid on the ground, spread out into a star shaped, pants off, and panting.

Felix grinned and took the scarf from Peter's mouth. He leaned down and licked his ear as he whispered seductively in it, "Now who's your favorite lost boy?"

And with that, he stalked off back to camp, leaving the lost boy leader in a mess on the jungle floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh steamy


	3. Flour Child(fluff)

"Brad-glina is getting a divorce and she's taking custody of the kids, but without Brad's help. Up next--"

CRASH-CLANG

Peter jumped to his feet, clicked off the TV, and rushed into the kitchen to see what had caused such a ruckus.

"What on earth-?" he cut himself off when he answered his own question. Willow was standing next to the counter with an empty sack of flour in her tiny toddler hands, she was covered from head to toe in the flour substance, her mouth wide open when she realized what a mess she made. The cabinet the flour had been in was open and a mixing bowl had fallen to the ground, breaking from the impact.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Felix rushed in with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair wet as he just stepped out of the shower to check on everything. When he saw the mess in the kitchen, Peter burst out laughing. Felix scowled.

"Willow Marie Pan! What on earth are you doing?!" he scolded. The toddler's heart sank and she hung her head as she shuffled her feet in place.

"Sorwy daddy and papa. It was a accident. I diwdn't mean tow be a bad wost girwl." her little toddler voice squeaked. Peter and Felix sighed in union.

"It's ok, princess. Daddy and I will fix it," Peter said, reassuring his lost girl, "how about this? You go hop in the shower with daddy to clean off this mess in your hair and then you and I will clean this up together, okay?"

"Okay, papa." she said quietly. Felix smiled and held his open hand out for his little girl to take.

"Come on, sweet pea, let's go clean you up." Felix said. Willow nodded and grasped his hand. Felix smiled at Peter and led Willow upstairs to the bathroom.

Peter walked back into the living room, clicked back on the TV, and flopped back down into his comfy chair.

"John Stamos was spotted NAKED on set of Scream Queens last weekend with co-star Taylor Lautner as they were filming the shower scene..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was super cute im screaming


	4. Dream-catcher(fluff)

"Hell no." Peter said stubbornly. Felix stood up and set the dream-catcher back on the self.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's cute, it's pink." he argued with Peter.

"That's my point. It's pink. I want that one." Peter pointed to a green and black dream-catcher with a black crystal hanging in the middle. Felix sighed.

"It's nice. But don't you think it's a little...I don't know...too dark for a baby's room?" he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Peter glared at him.

"I like it."

Felix growled and walked down another aisle. He picked up a white and pale-pink dream catcher with a clear crystal hanging down in the middle.

"How bout this one?" He asked. Peter shook his head.

"Still too pink."

Felix sighed. He picked up a rainbow-rock dream catcher that you would put outside for looks. He smirked and held it up for Peter to see.

"Do you want our child dead?" He snarked. Felix chuckled. He placed the dream catcher back on the shelf an walked on.

::::::::::::2 hours later::::::::::::

Peter collapsed in his easy chair back at the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and flicked on the tv.

Felix walked in with a smug look plastered on his face. Peter scrunched his face in confusion of why his husband was so happy.

Had he found his Christmas present?

Had he remembered how sexy Peter had looked in women's lingerie and wants his present now?

"Something the matter?" Peter asked Felix.

"There's a present for you in the nursery." Felix replied. Peter looked even more confused as he slowly made his way into the nursery.

"Why on earth would someone put a sex-toy in a baby's room?" He mumbled to himself as he opened the door. He stopped in his track when he saw the white and pale-pink dream catcher hanging above the crib. Peter scowled and stormed over to the crib.

He was about to yank down the dream catcher and let it burn in hell like it's suppose to, when something sparkly caught his eye. A black crystal was hanging down in the middle of the dream catcher with a miniature wooden pan-flute next to it. A few feathers as well.

Peter smiled to himself and retracted his hand back to his side. He looked down to see a small note card with his name on it. Peter opened it and read it.

Peter, I had this specially made for the future three of us. Everyone has a dark streak.  
Love, Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not screaming you are


	5. College one-shot

"Jeanie?"

"Here."

"Felix?"

"Here."

"Peter?"

"Peter?"

Mr. T looked around the classroom to not find Peter anywhere. He shrugged, for this was normal.  
Peter Anderson would come in late, say a snarky comment, and be sent to the principal's office because of the comment.

"Alright then class, open your textbooks to page 394-"

The door to the classroom opened and Peter Anderson walked through the door late, as expected. He held the tardy slip out to Mr. T and headed for his seat next to Felix.

"Ah, late again Mr. Anderson." Mr. T said eyeing him. Peter smirked and flipped him off.

"Suck it like a slut on weekends." Peter smirked. Mr. T rolled his eyes and handed Peter the pre-signed office slip. As Peter walked out the door, he turned around and saluted to the class.

"May god fuck you all!" He said triumphantly. Mr. T pointed to the door and Peter walked out. As soon as he was out, the class erupted in giggles and laughter. Mr. T narrowed his eyes at Felix, who seemed to the be the one that Peter hung out with most of the time.

"Would you like to join him, Mr. Grant?"

Felix shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

He stood up and climbed on top of Mr. T's desk.

"I want to say that I love you all and you have made this school year great," He said, he hopped off the desk and headed for the door when he stopped and turned around. He pointed to Mr. T and said, "except you Mr. T, you're an asshole sir."

And with that said, Felix opened the door and casually walked off to join his friend in a weeks worth detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was tru


	6. Happy Ending 2(fluff)

Peter anxiously tapped his foot as he and Felix waited to meet Lana. Felix placed a hand on his arm. Peter turned his head and Felix smiled at him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said reassuringly. Peter nodded.

"I know, it's just...last time I was a father I freaked out and exchanged him for youth." He rambled.

"You'll be okay, I'll be with you the whole ride." Felix smiled. Peter returned the smile and gave Felix a peck on the lips.

There was a small knock on the waiting room door. Peter and Felix looked over at the door then back at each other, this was their second chance to have a better life(and for Peter, a better reputation).

The door cracked open a pinch and a boy no older than 15 peeked his head in.

He seemed tall for his age, maybe 6'2 or 6'3 Peter guessed. He had glasses and blue eyes hidden behind them. His brown curly hair remind Peter very much of Curly. He was wearing a black shirt with khaki shorts.

Peter smiled at him and waved. The boy's eyes widened and he scampered back.

From the other side of the door, Peter could make out muffled voices bickering at each other.

"Why did you do that?!" A girl's voice whisper-yelled.

"They were hitting on me!" The boy's voice whisper-yelled back.

"Not all gay people are hitting on you, Seamus!" She whisper-yelled. There was some shuffling and a very pregnant teenage girl pushed the very tall teenage boy through the door.

The girl was very pretty in Peter's opinion. She was about 5'2 or 5'3 and much smaller than the boy. She had short brown hair with blond highlights. She was wearing a Nirvana t shirt that was very tight around her stomach, gray sweats, and Converse shoes that had the British flag design on them.

Peter stood up with Felix to shake their hands. Seamus stood awkwardly and stared down at Peter. He was very tall now that Peter saw him up close, even Felix had to look up.

The girl gave Seamus a nudge with her elbow, he looked over at her and she nodded her head at Peter and Felix. He sighed but then smiled at Felix.

"Hello, my name is Seamus Wayne. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and Felix shook it.

"Hello Seamus, my name's Felix Pan and this is Peter, he's my husband." Felix smiled and tugged Peter over to and Seamus shook his hand as well. All three boy's looked down at the gleaming girl. She was smiling with her perfectly straight teeth and was rocking back and forth on her feet. Seamus cleared his throat and the girl shook her head out of her daze.

"Oh, right, yes. I'm Lana Greene and this--" she patted her belly, " is your future child."

They all stood there awkwardly before Lana turned around to sit down. Seamus quickly rushed to her side to help her sit.

"Off with you. I needth no slave peasant." Lana shooed him away with a flick of her hand. Seamus rolled his eyes and ignored her command. He took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. "No! Unhand me you fiend! I command you! Put your majesty down this instant!"

"As you wish." he said. Seamus carefully set her in the comfy chair and then kissed her hand. She scowled at him playfully.

"Don't use princess bride against me, you know how much I love that movie." she said.

"I know, that's why I used it."

Peter gleamed and giggled. These teens were so adorable together, not even him and Felix were like that. Felix and Peter then mirrored the two teens and took a seat as well.

Lana turned back to Peter and Felix.

"Soooo...I think that you are going to be perfect parents! No matter what Seamus says, you are the best people ever." Lana smiled. Felix chuckled. "Are you guys excited to be first time parents?"

Felix felt Peter tense next to him, he placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"Yes we are. Peter and I have been preparing since Regina said you picked us." Felix answered. Peter nodded along like this was the original game plan and they had really prepared for the baby. Lana smiled as did Seamus.

"That's wonderful to hear!" she gleamed.

They continued to talk, or they all listened to Lana ramble on and on about what sounded like her life story.

///////////////////////5 weeks later bc im a lazy ass to write the in between////////////////////

"It's a girl?!" Peter said as he smushed his face against the glass that separated him and the nursery. Felix placed a hand on his shoulder and tugged him back away from the glass. He flipped Peter around to face him.

"Yes, it's a girl. But that's okay. She's a lost one and we will raise her like one of boys, okay?" Felix said. Peter sighed but nodded.

"Okay," he turned back to the nursery. "Can I hold her?"

Felix chuckled and stood next to him.

"Yes, Peter." He tapped the glass and alerted a nurse. When a brunette nurse noticed him, he pointed to the baby that was sound asleep in a crib which was tucked away in the corner. The nurse walked over to the crib and pointed to the name on the front, the baby had been temporarily named 'Baby Pan'. Felix nodded and the nurse smiled at him. She carefully picked the baby and walked out the door into the hallway where Felix and Peter stood. Peter quickly sat down in a chair and held his arms out. When the nurse saw Peter reaching for the newborn, she stopped in her tracks. Peter growled at her.

"She's MY lost girl. Hand her over. Now." he spoke threateningly. The nurse quickly scurred over to him and gently hand him the child. She then scampered away without looking back. Peter held the baby girl tightly in his arms and cuddled her close to his chest, Felix smiled and took a seat next to him.

The baby was tightly wrapped in a light green blanket and was snuggling close to Peter as though she had known him all her life.

"So what do we name her?" Felix asked.

"How about Willow? Like the Thinking Tree?" Peter suggested. Felix smiled and nodded.

"Okay, how about Willow Marie Pan?"

Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I like that. Willow Marie Pan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smol bean for the smol beans


	7. Bickering(sad)

There was a knock on the door.

Peter rolled his eyes far enough back that he could get them stuck like that. He clicked off the tv and walked to the apartment door.

When he opened it, he growled at the person on the other side of the door.

"What are you fucking doing at my apartment?" He snarled. Felix narrowed his eyes at his ex-husband. A small squeak surprised Peter as he looked down to follow the sound.

"Papa?" Willow had spoken. She had a Minnie Mouse dress on and a pair of mouse ears on her head that had the name 'DisneyWorld' written in pretty cursive. Peter once again growled and carefully guided his daughter into the apartment as he glared at Felix.

"Why don't you go ahead and scoot off to your room, Willow?" Peter said, not breaking eye contact.

"But papa-" Willow started but Peter growled once again.

"I said go to your room."

Willow sighed but nodded, she turned and rolled her Disney princess suitcase to her room. At the end of the hallway, she turned around and sniffled.

"Plwese stwop fighting." She whimpered. Peter sighed and rested on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"We're not fighting, Willow. We're...bickering," he lied. "Now. Go. To. Your. Room."

Willow wiped away the stray tears that ran down her face and closed the door to her room. Peter sighed and turned his attention back to Felix. He narrowed his eyes at the taller male and scowled.

"I was going to take her there over the summer." he growled. Felix rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry! But we never talked about this." Felix retorted, he crossed his arms over chest and mimicked his ex. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I believe we did, but I guess you weren't listening!" Peter glared. Felix growled.

"Nobody cares, Peter." Felix sassed.

Peter glared at him.

"You know we're not suppose to be fighting, this was suppose to be a renewal for MY reputation." He scolded. Felix's jaw clenched.

"You know this isn't always just about you, it was OUR second chance. It's. Not. Always. About. You." Felix growled. Peter stood still, speechless. Felix sighed on relief that he didn't fight back and turned to leave. "I'll see you next month for my time with Willow."

As he started to walk down the hall, Peter reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Not if I can help it, you're never going to see her again." Peter hissed. Felix scoffed.

"Sure, you take this to court and let them pick. But think about it, are they going to let a 5 year old live with a once killer/child kidnapper or a man who has no police record whatsoever?" Felix spoke. Peter, once again, was left speechless. Felix smirked to himself as he roughly tugged his arm out of Peter's iron grasp. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled his baseball cap down over his forehead. "Chew on that for a while." He said darkly and proceeded his path down the hallway.

As Felix disappeared down the stairwell, Peter slammed the door and slid down the door, sobbing softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crying you are


	8. A Random idea(panlix ft. piper pan)

"Then you're not getting the boy." Greg said, stepping in front of Henry. Felix smirked.

"Of course we are." He said slyly. Then a whoosh of air passed and Greg fell to the ground. Dead. The shadow had taken his.

"Run!" Tamara yelled at Henry. He broke off in a run into the dark jungle. As Tamara turned her back to follow Henry, an arrow flew through the air hitting her in the back. Tamara fell to the ground, suffering her soon to be fate.

"I got her!" A sweet voice echoed through the jungle.

"Good, get the boy Piper." Felix said. She rolled her eyes but obliged the taller boys' order.

"You should be nicer to your future sister in-law." She snarked over her shoulder. Felix glared at her.

"Peter and I aren't getting married!" He called after her.

"Whatever!" she sassed back as she sprinted off into the jungle after Henry.

/////////////////////////////////////

As she ran, she tripped over a branch that had been set out for Henry. The girl tried to climb to her feet, but her ankle had been twisted.

"Ow..." She groaned. Then a hand stuck out of the bushes, it was Henry's.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded at him, she had had worse.

"I'm fine, thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, come with us. We can help you." Henry said. A boy sat behind Henry with a worried look on his face.

'Are you hurt?' He mouthed at her. She winked and he smiled back.

"I can't. But it's okay, Pan will take care of me. You need to go though, this boy will take you to safety. Go before the other boys see me showing you mercy. Go! I'll be fine! Go!" She told him. Henry looked at her one more time before the boy behind him yanked on his shoulder, the whoops and hollers were getting closer. Henry hid behind some bushes with the boy, he wanted to see if the girl was going to be killed.

The girl leaned against a tree hiding the path the boy and Henry took, she rubbed her ankle and pulled the hood of her wine colored cloak up. The lost boys stopped in front of her.

"Did you get him?" Felix asked her. She slowly shook her head.

"No, he ran away and I twisted my ankle." She said quietly. Felix sighed.

"Boys! You know Pan's plan! Get the boy!" He yelled at the others. They all nodded and ran off, whooping and hollering. Felix bent down and picked up the girl's ankle. She inhaled sharply.

"Did that hurt?" Felix asked her calmly.

"Yes." She told him. Felix sighed and picked up the girl bridal style.

"Felix! What are you doing?!" The girl said.

"You're hurt, and I don't my future sister in-law left out here all alone in pain." Felix chuckled. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, if you would put me down I can go and play with the boys." She said. Felix shook his head.

"No. We took you to play one day and you get hurt. I'm not letting you go. I'm taking back to camp, we'll be back in a little while." He said walking towards the east.

The boy tugged on Henry's shoulder again, he nodded and they ran into the jungle.

/////////////////////////////////////

They ran for awhile until Henry got tired.

"Can we take a break?" Henry asked him. The boy looked around and nodded. Henry sat down on the jungle floor, but the boy stayed standing.

"Hey, why are the boys after you?" Henry asked him. The boy sighed and pulled a bottle out from under his scarf.

"Pixie dust. I stole their last bit, I thought I could use it to get off this bloody island, but it's useless." He said tucking the bottle back under his scarf.

"Who's Pan?" Henry asked him. The boy shook his head and smiled.

"Pan is Peter Pan, the worst villain of all times." He said smirking.

"Why does Pan need me?" Henry asked him.

"Because you are the Truest Believer and your heart is the only thing that can save Pan, Henry." He said.

"Wait, I never told you my name.  
How do you know my name?" Henry questioned. The boy laughed and leaned down in Henry's face.

"Because, I'm Peter Pan." He grinned. "Boys!" He yelled. The lost boys all jumped from out from their hiding places, whooping and yelling.  
"Let's play!" Pan smirked.

/////////////////////////////////////

The boys tied up Henry and poked him with their spears, motioning for him to go forward. Pan and a blond headed lost boy walked in front, they talked quietly. Finally, they arrived at some sort of camp ground. The lost boys shoved Henry to the ground in front of a tree, one of them untied the rope around his wrists. Henry sat up as the lost boys went off to do whatever they did for fun.

Pan and the blond boy, who's name was Felix from what Henry heard, continued to talk. Henry saw Pan's face drain of color, he looked so worried. Pan patted Felix on his shoulder and hurried off into the jungle, Felix walked over to Henry with a smirk plastered on his smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what????? he's got a sibling?????


	9. Underworld Aftermath(angstish)

God, the Underworld sucked.

That was all Peter could think. There was nothing there to do.

He had no friends(his closest "friend" was the Blind witch at the dinner).

Cora hated his guts.

Nobody ever came into the shop(yet Peter found that as luck, for he had no idea how to pawn).

AND just to make things worse, he still was unable to find Felix, the lost boy who was loyal to him through thick and thin.

Peter soon found himself reading a romance novel he had found on the ground outside the deserted library.

EVEN WORSE, Peter found it enjoyable. He, Peter Pan, was reading a woman's romance novel that had a raunchy cover of a man holding a woman close to his bare chest as he practically shoved her against the table with one hand while the other fumbled with the woman's blouse.

But the story was nothing like it was on the cover. From what Peter has read so far, it's about a girl who's about 18 and she gets around the school pretty easily buy selling her body to the night for money to pay for her textbooks and meals and all, but once it's gets to a certain client, she has second thoughts about taking his class after she does her 'services'.

It's interesting in Peter's opinion.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Peter had his nose in the book when the bell above the entrance door ringed. Peter looked over the edge of his book to see who on earth had dared to disrupt his reading time.

A girl with blonde hair and blood red highlights that was pulled back by a black string came strutting in. She was dressed in a short dress that cut above the knees. It had patterns of a deck of cards on it with a small white apron tied around her waist. She had black fishnet stockings on with black, leather, knee-high boots.

Her skin was pasty and pale and her eyes had purple bags under them. Her blue eyes seemed foggy, hazy, and bloodshot all at the same time. Her pale, pink lips looked cracked and dry and her nose was red and she continued to sniff.

She stood in front of the glass counter, drumming her dry, cracked, clammy fingers before him as though she was waiting on him.

Peter pushed his face farther into his book.

"We're closed." He mumbled. She didn't move. She simply sniffed again without breaking eye contact with Peter.

Peter growled and slammed his book closed. He tossed it to the side and mimicked the girl in front of him.

"I said we're closed." He hissed through his teeth. She scoffed.

"Like I care." The girl pushed herself off the counter and started to scan the shelves of antiques. "Got any coke?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember what the hell coke was, but then he remembered. It was a drink that the blind witch had told him was good, she had left some in the back in case he ever wanted any.

"Err...yeah?" Peter said eyeing the girl. She quickly turned around and practically ran to the counter. She had on a huge smile that showed her yellowing teeth. Peter cringed. "But first you have to tell me your name."

"Alice, Alice Carroll." She rushed. He nodded.

"Well, Alice. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." he said.

"Yeah, I know. Now how much is it?" she said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a wad of cash and began to file through it.

"Umm...well how many you want?" Peter asked, heading back behind the curtain.

"Two bags please." Alice said. Peter furrowed his eyebrows again but nodded slowly.

"Okay...?" he said and opened the mini-fridge. He took two glass bottles out and closed the fridge door. "Well, they're not in bags, but I guess you can put it in bags."

He set the bottles down in front of Alice and fumbled with the cash register. Finally, he typed in the right buttons and came up with an amount.

"Err...$5.50 please." he said. He looked back at Alice, who did not look pleased. "What? Did you want more?"

She scoffed.

"You're kidding me right?"

Peter looked even more confused.

"Uhh...no. That's it. Coca-cola, the coke you wanted." He said.

"No, I said I wanted coke. As in cocaine. Not some stupid american beverage." she said.

"The hell is cocaine?" Peter asked confused. Alice rolled her eyes.

"The drug? Cocaine?" she asked, trying to be more clear.

"I still don't understand."

Alice groaned and threw her head back at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, you're actually Peter Pan." she said. Peter scoffed.

"Well yeah. Who told you I wasn't?" he asked.

"My old drug-dealer told me that there was some guy who called himself 'PeTer PaN' and sold drugs." she sighed.

"Why does this guy call himself 'PeTer PaN'?"

"Because when you're in the whole high/coma thing you go someplace else. There are, like, different universes that you visit when you're high. My past drug-dealer, The QuEeN of HEaRTs, kept selling me drugs that only kept me in someplace she called 'WOnderLanD' and I got tired of it so I asked for something different and she said 'PeTer PaN' sold some that takes you to what he called 'NeVeR-nEverLaNd'," Alice explained, "Anyways, she told me to go here but I guess she was wrong."

Peter nodded.

"That's cool I guess. So why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I just told you."

"No, like, here. In the Underworld. Why are you here?" he asked more clear.

"Oh, well I guess my unfinished business is getting clean." she replied, shoving the money back in her pocket and taking one of the bottles.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that." Peter said, but Alice had already taken off the lid and was chugging away at the bubbly liquid. Peter shrugged and picked up the other bottle for himself. He struggled with the lid and Alice took it from him, popped the lid off, and handed it back to him.

"So what's your unfinished business?" she asked him.

"Well, I kinda have to apologize to my boyfriend." he replied.

"That's it? Well, to be down here you had to have done something pretty bad to him. What did you do?"

Peter cleared his throat and swirled his pop.

"I, uh, lied and killed him." he said. Alice spit out her soda.

"You what?!"

"But my problem is I can't find him, so I can't apologize." Peter added quickly.

"You what?!" Alice repeated.

"Oi..." Peter rubbed his temples. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"Err...what is it?" Alice said slowly.

"What if we helped each other finish out unfinished business?" Peter said, telling her his idea.

"Like how?"

"Well, I'll help you get 'clean' or whatever that is, and you help me find Felix!" he said. Alice nodded.

"That's a brilliant idea!" She said. Peter scoffed.

"Of course, I made it up."

///////////////////////////////////

For the next few weeks, Alice came into the shop and helped Peter clean and taught many other things as well.

And as she did this, she kept a nicotine patch on and drank nothing but water. Every time she got antsy or wanted a cigarette, Peter simply changed her patch and gave her some food.

Soon, the bags under her eyes disappeared, and Peter could identify the color of her eyes. They were a curious dark blue with fleeks of pine-green.

He had her put lotion on her hands everyday to heal her cracked and clammy skin.

He helped her with her makeup and hair, and changed her entire wardrobe to something a bit. . .colorful.

She soon became the most beautiful girl Peter had ever laid eyes on.

One day, when Peter had just finished the last chapter of his book, Alice knocked on his apartment door.

"Come in," Peter called as he put his book away. Alice opened the door and walked in, "oh, hi Alice."

Alice flashed him a smile and flopped down on his bed.

"Something you need?" Peter asked her.

She sat up and smiled at him.

"We're going to go find him."

Peter's eyes widened. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace around the apartment.

"W-what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me?" Peter ranted. Alice stood up and stopped him. She placed a hand over his mouth to silence his rants.

"He won't hate you, Peter." She reassured him. Peter nodded.

"Let's go then." He responded muffledly.

/////////////////////////////////////

Peter finished tying his neck tie and dusted off the shoulder blades of his jacket.

A knock sounded throughout the apartment.

"Come in!" Peter called, knowing whom was at his door. Alice walked in wearing the pastel pink dress Peter had picked out for her. He turned around away from the mirror and Alice clasped her hands with his. She softly rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles in concentric circles.

"You ready?" She asked him in a quiet whisper. He nodded. She smiled and squeezed his hands affectionately.

///////////////////////////////////

Peter stuffed his hands in his pockets as he and Alice walked into the cemetery.

"So, where do we start?" Peter asked. Alice shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe with 'Felix'. That's his name, right?" Alice said.

"Yep, dashingly handsome isn't it? Man, wait 'til you see his face. God, it's the most fucking sexist thing I've ever seen." Peter said, recalling his memories of his lover. Alice softly giggled and nodded her head.

"Well, at least I know what I'm looking for now." Alice giggled.

"Damn right."

Alice giggled as they walked towards the north-(or was it west?)-til they stumbled upon many turned over tombstones.

"Well, go look for that sexy boyfriend of yours." Alice joked. Peter chuckled and began to search the still standing tombstones.

"Fred, Fredrick, Frederick, Fran, turned-over-tombstone-I-can't-read, Fernando, Ferdinand, wait I think I past it," Peter said, he turned back around and started from the beginning, "Fred, Fredrick, Frederick, Fran, wait I've been through these before, which means. . ."

He looked down at the turned over tombstone. He began to hyperventilate.

"Quick, help turn this over Alice!" Peter said as he rushed over to the tombstone. Alice sighed and helped Peter flip the tombstone over.

They stepped back as Alice whispered the name written across the stone.

"No," Peter whispered to himself. He covered his mouth to stifle his cries, "no, this can't be him."

"Felix Parker Grant, was that his name?" Alice asked. Peter slowly nodded and quickly turned away. He ran off but collapsed to his knees.

"Why??!!" He sobbed at the cloudy red sky. Alice bit her lip and shuffled over to her friend's side. She sat down next to him and nuzzled her face into his neck. He sniffed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered. Alice put Peter's arm around her waist and wrapped her arms around his torso. She then moved her head so his chin rested on it.

"Giving you a hug." She said. Peter sniffed again.

"I've never had one of those." He said.

"Really?"

"Well, there was that one time Felix hugged me after sex but then he fell asleep, he also was hugging me from around my back." Peter said. Alice just nodded.

"I miss him." Peter finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know you do, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> druggie Alice is tru tho


	10. Almost Thanksgiving(piper pan ft. panlix)

"Come on you guys, let's settle down," Piper said. The boys nodded and took their seats at the table. Curly and Slightly next to each other, Tootles next to Slightly, Ace on the other side of Curly, No Nap next to Ace, Piper at the head of the table, Don't Ask adjacent to No Nap, and Pockets next to him. Peter sat next to him, and Felix so close to him he was practically sitting on his lap. Piper raised her glass as did everyone else, "Let's give thanks, I'll start. I am thankful for everyone coming over for my very first year hosting Thanksgiving." she smiled.

Everyone nodded and Piper carried on.

"I am thankful that Curly and Slightly are back from their trip and are here to celebrate this holiday together," she smiled at the couple and they smiled back, "also thankful that Ace, No Nap, Pockets, Don't Ask, and Tootles for joining us."

" 'Course we would." Ace said, taking a sip of his cider.

"Have ta have the whole gang together for the holidays, even Pan's here!" Tootles said, tilting his glass in Peter's direction. Peter smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks Toots. But you know I come here every holiday because Piper is my sister." Peter snarked. Slightly clicked his tongue.

"So all your good-looks went to Pipe, eh Pan?" he joked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I think some of his manners went to me as well." Piper giggled. The former Lost Boys all laughed and Peter sighed loudly.

"Hardy har har, so funny," Peter rolled his eyes, " moving on."

"Okay, okay. I'm very thankful for my amazingly wonderful brother-in-law, Felix, for helping me with everything in Neverland and here in New York City. You are like the brother I never had." Piper said.

"Hey!" Peter scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were here," Piper said sarcastically, "I guess I'm thankful for my decently okay brother, Peter."

"What the hell is 'decently okay' ?" Peter asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You," she responded "anyways, I would now like to take a moment of silence for Rufio."

Everyone nodded and silenced themselves. After a few minutes, Piper spoke again.

"Uh, thank you all again for coming, now let's eat!" she said, setting her glass down and clapping her hands together.

"Oh thank god. I am bloody hungry let's dig in!" Peter said. Piper walked into the kitchen and started scurrying around, preparing the food. 

"How's that turkey lookin' Pipe?" Felix called.

"Uh, well funny story," Piper nervously laughed, "I kinda was a little late getting the turkey."

Peter leaned back in his chair to see his sister.

"What did you mean 'kinda late' ?" Peter called.

"Well it was just a later time." Piper said, her voice wavering in anxiousness.

"What time?" Peter inquired, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion. Piper appeared around the corner with a tray of. . . grilled cheeses.

"Err. . . 12:30?" she giggled nervously. Peter's chair hit the ground and everyone was silent.

"Are you serious? 12:30 this afternoon?" Peter said. Piper shrugged and set the tray down on the table.

" I was just a little late, no biggie," She said, "alright boys! Dig in!"

Everyone one cheered and clapped as they dove head first into the stack of grilled cheeses and other foods.

~*~

After all had eaten and cleaned their plates, the group crowded into the living room to watch the game on the telly.

As the game comerciales, Peter stood up to make an announcement.

"Now that we have eaten the Thanksgiving. . . err. . .grilled cheeses. . . that means that there are only. . .drumroll please," Peter asked. The boys shrugged and patted their knees rhythmically, impersonating a drumroll, " 29 days til christmas!"

Everyone groaned.

"Thanksgiving ain't even over yet, Pan!" Tootles said.

"Yeah, chill out man." Ace agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im auditioning to play Peter Pan for a musical so yeah


	11. Black Friday Shopping(fluff)

"Can you believe it, Felix? It's only 28 days til Christmas!" Peter said, jumping up and down like a 5-year-old. Felix just nodded and tugged Peter closer to him, squeezing his hand tightly, "Oi, Felix, you know I love you a lot but I can't feel my hand, love."

"Sorry," Felix eased his grip on Peter's hand, but still had a good hold on it, "It's just. . .you could get hurt in here and I don't want that to happen."

Peter scoffed.

"No one could ever hurt me. I'm bloody Peter Pan!" he said proudly.

"Guess you've never been Black Friday shopping." Felix muttered under his breath as he tugged Peter into the store. As they entered, the smile on Peter's face dropped and his face drained of color.

"IT'S MINE!" a woman yelled at another, yanking the box of Legos from her hands. The woman ran off to the check out as the other chased after her.

Peter gulped and slowly inched back towards the entrance, but Felix tugged him back.

"We need to buy your sister the present that I told you to buy weeks ago," Felix stated, "Now come on." And the two marched into the store.

~*~

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Peter said as he stumbled through the apartment door, his head tilted back at the ceiling as he held the rag to his nose. Felix sighed and closed the door behind him. Peter flopped on the couch and Felix went upstairs to place Piper's present with the others.

"It's your fault." He said as he came back down the stairs and into the kitchen to get ice for Peter's nose.

"Well the lady was in my way." Peter protested.

"Peter, it was a shelf." Felix retorted. Peter groaned.

"Well when I tell the story it'll be a fat, angry lady who shoved me down and trampled me."

"When in reality, you were being stupid and tried to put on a hoodie while steering the cart, leading you to slam into the shelf and have a BOX land on your face."

Peter groaned again.

"It'll sound better when I tell it!" he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously tho black fridays are the worst


	12. Clever Boys(panlix ft. sherlock)

Peter's back pocket vibrated when his uncle, Dr. John Watson, called him.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Peter? I need you and Felix to come to 22 Northumberland street quick, there has been another suicide and Sherlock and I need you two." John rushed.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few," Peter said and he hung up, he ran around the corner and yelled down the hall. "Felix! Get your arse down here! Uncle John needs us quick!"

There was a scramble from the upstairs of the loft and Felix came bounding down the stairs, struggling to get his shirt over his head.

Then he stumbled down the stairs some more before he fell flat on his face. Peter rolled his eyes and quickly rushed to Felix's aid. He helped him stand to his feet then went to go fetch his coat when he heard an annoyed grunt.

Peter chuckled and helped Felix tug his shirt the rest of the way down. Once it was, Peter gave a quick peck on his nose and then pulled his coat the rest of the way on.

"Come on Peter, I don't think your uncle is going to be happy that we're late." Felix said as he closed the door to 221a behind him and Peter. Felix stepped to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab. When a cab pulled over, Felix opened the door for Peter. The boy climbed in and Felix shut the door behind them.

"Uncle John will be fine. I mean, what did he expect when two college-aged teenagers showed up at his door? Might I add, we were suspended from school for...intimate purposes." Peter smirked and nudged Felix in the ribs. Felix looked down at his lap to hide his blush.

Peter smirked and continued.

"We were suppose to just make out behind the bleachers, but someone's hands got a little... Touchy and then we got caught," he leaned over and nibbled on Felix's earlobe. "We never did finish..."

Felix's cheeks flushed pink and he turned look out the window.

"We're here, Peter." He said and they climbed out of the car.

~*~

"Oi! Peter!" Lestrade called over to the two boys. Peter turned around and walked towards the detective.

"Yes Greg?" he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets after he tightened his scarf.

"Your uncle is inside...who's this?" Lestrade asked, nodding to Felix. Peter smiled.

"He's my boyfriend. We got suspended from school and mum said I had to come stay with Uncle John and some guy named Sherlock? Anyways, we arrived here two days ago and we've been living in the apartment above them til the school lets us step forth in their halls again." Peter informed Lestrade. He nodded.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice called out. Felix and Peter turned around to see John Watson quickly walk over to them. He stepped between the two and linked arms with them. "They're with me, Sherlock's upstairs and they've come to help."

He turned around and began dragging Peter and Felix upstairs of the apartment, "Now Sherlock is very...difficult to work with, but once you get to know him, he's a wonderful detective," John said, giving them the run-down as they walked up the stairs. As the approached the door, Felix could hear yelling inside.

"Any advice, Uncle John?" Peter said sarcastically, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, uh, don't get in his way." John said as he opened the door.

Inside was a man with curly dark brown hair dressed in a suit. He was pacing the room as he tugged at his hair harshly.

"Anderson! Turn around! Your face is distracting me!" he yelled at a man. The man rolled his eyes.

"How can my face distract you?" he complained.

"Just do it!"

He rolled his eyes again and turned around. The man with curly hair continued to pace when he stopped mid-stride, he pivoted on his heel and faced the door. When he noticed Peter and Felix he stopped pacing and walked over to them sternly.

"Who's this and what are they doing here?" The man asked as he joined the three. John cleared his throat and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"This is Harriet's boy. Peter, this is Sherlock Holmes." John introduced them. Peter smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hello. I'm Peter, Peter Watson." Peter said. Sherlock nodded but ignored his hand. Peter retracted his hand back to his side.

"And who's the blonde?" Sherlock asked, nodding his head at Felix.

"Oh, Sherlock, this is Peter's...err...partner--"

"Boyfriend." Peter corrected his uncle.

"Right. This is Peter's BOYFRIEND, Felix." John said. Sherlock nodded and examined Felix up and down.

"He's tall." was all Sherlock said before returning his attention back to the dead body laying on the ground. John rolled his eyes.

"A fine deduction, Sherlock." he said.

"Well if you want a real deduction, he's nervous by the way he has shoved his hands deep in his pockets. His hair's a bit ruffled, meaning he probably got here in a rush, also his shirt has a stain on it showing that he just flung it on and didn't even bother to look to see if it was clean or not. One of his shoes is untied yet by the way his fingernails are nicely pedicured, he is planning to do something special. He hasn't talked much, which means he's definitely an introvert but when he talks he probably has one of those voices that kinda just intrap you and make you do whatever he wants," Sherlock deducted. He looked over at John. "If you wanted a real deduction, just tell me."

John just blinked at him speechless. Felix scrunched his face up, a man he just met already knows everything about him from just how his hair was styled.

Peter scoffed.

"Wow. A real deduction. It proves nothing," he said sarcastically. Sherlock whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the younger male. Peter smirked once he got the detective's attention. "Try. Me."

Sherlock stood up straighter, clasped his hands behind his back, and began to circle Peter.

"You're arrogant. You think you have a lot of power, and you might of had it sometime in your life but you no longer have it now. You are dressed nicely, you're obviously expecting something special something to happen. You're protective of your friend here, showing that he's the only one who can stand you and love you. You have a hickey on the left side of your neck, though it's not fresh, you're just keeping it there to show-off and prove that someone loves you. But in all reality, you're just a little, unloved boy who just wants attention and love," Sherlock glared. "Now is that better, Boy-King?"

Peter gulped and slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Now John, I need your help." Sherlock strolled over to the dead body and kneeled down next to it.

The body was of a woman, she was wearing a hot-pink dress that matched her coat, purse, and shoes. She was laying face down on the ground.

Sherlock took out a small magnifying glass and began to inspect the corpse as John checked her pulse, veins, and whatever else doctors check.

After a minute or two, Sherlock stood up along with John.

"Well?" John asked.

"Right. She's married, yet unhappily. She has a wedding ring on but the outside is grimmy when the inside is shiny. Meaning she takes it off regularly and then puts it back on. She has many lovers and probably visits them over the weekends, which is why she's all dressed up. Her makeup matches her nails." Sherlock concluded. He furrowed his brows.

"What about the name scratched into the floor?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

Peter and Felix looked at each other in confusion then looked at the floor in front of the body.

'Rache' was etched into the floorboards roughly, Peter caught sight of the woman's nails and realized SHE had craved the word herself.

"She was leaving some note in german. Rache in german translates to 'revenge'. She must've been mad at someone." Anderson said as he strolled over. Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood to face him.

"OR it's a name and she was in the middle of engraving 'Rachel' and not leaving an angry note in german." Sherlock said. Anderson, embarrassed because he just messed up, cleared his throat.

"Uh, right. Could be that. Yeah." he said and then scurred off.

"She sounds like 'Batman'," Peter said. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "You know, Christian Bale? Dark Knight rises? WHERE IS SHE?! RACHEL!! Get it?"

Sally rolled her eyes along with Sherlock.

"Why did your sister give him to us?" Sherlock mumbled to John. John sighed and shrugged. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. He then paced the floor again like he had when they first saw him.

"Something the matter Sherlock?" John asked.

"I feel that I'm missing something but I can't put my finger on it." Sherlock growled. Felix looked around and began to gather up the woman's things.

He took the purse and the coat off and then sat on the ground, he searched all the pockets of the coat and took out a phone with a hot-pink case and some hot-pink sunglasses. He then opened the purse and also cleaned it out. Taking out some tissues, chapstick, hot-pink lipstick, eye-shadow, a compact, a hot-pink umbrella, and a hot-pink tote bag. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around.

"What is it babe?" Peter asked him.

"Where's her luggage?" Felix said, stilling searching around.

"Uh, there was none." Lestrade said. Felix's head shot up.

"WHAT?! How could she have a whole outfit matched and not have matching luggage?! No one in their right mind would ever do that!" Felix scowled. Sherlock looked at him in confusion.

"How did you--"

"You had said that she was probably leaving to go visit a lover so she would need a bag or some sort. She also has mud splatters on her calves showing that the rolling suitcase she must made the mud bounce of the ground and onto her legs. And, like I said, she has a whole outfit picked out, and as everyone in their right minds should know that every perfectly matched outfit needs the perfect accessory to go with it, meaning she had to have a matching hot-pink suitcase," Felix deducted. Sherlock stood speechless as did all the others. Felix smirked and strolled up to Sherlock. "You're not the only one who deducts."

Peter snorted.

"Nicely played, love. Now let's go do that special thing that Sherlock said we were going to do." Peter smirked. Felix chuckled and wrapped an arm around Peter's waist as the two troublemakers strutted out of the room.

"Clever boys." Sherlock chuckled. John smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah theres crossovers too


	13. Shower of Pain(fluff)

"I'm taking a shower if anyone needs me!" Pan yelled downstairs into the den.

The boys were sitting in front of the tv watching Die Hard as Curly and the Twins decorated the Christmas tree.

"Cool." Rufio said, not even turning his head.

And thank goodness too, for Pan was wearing nothing but his robe.

Pan rolled his eyes and pivoted on his heels as he ascended up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh, and I'll have Wham! playing as loud as I am in bed." He called over his shoulder. He paused to listen for any groans or complaints, but instead he just hear Bruce Willis yell very loudly, "Yippee-Ki-aye-motherfucker!" on account of Rufio turning up the volume on the tv.

Pan rolled his eyes again and closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

He untied his robe and let drop to the floor in a heap. He pressed the 'play' button on his radio and turned up the volume as loud as it would go.

Ooh woah  
Ah ahhhh

Pan stepped into the shower and turned on the water, sticking a hand under the faucet to test the water temp. Once it was warm enough for the boy-king, he pulled the plug and the flipped the water to the shower head, letting it rain down on him.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away," Pan sang at the top of his lungs, very off key. "This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."

Pan closed his eyes and began to wet his hair.

"Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance but you still catch my eye,"

With his eyes still closed, Pan blinded groped around for his shampoo bottle.

"Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me,"

Pan reached his hand out and absentmindedly smacked the bottle off the shelf.

Sending it spiraling through the air and on to his foot.

"I wrapped it up and--fuck! Oh fucking hell! The bloody hurt! Ow! Goddamnit motherfucker! Damn shampoo bottle! Oh bloody hell! Fucking shit! Shitty shitty shit shit! Shitty fuck! OWWWW!!" Pan yelled, clutching his foot as he eased himself to the floor of the tub. "Oh, hell! FELIX! FELIX! GODDAMNIT! FELIX!"

~*~

"You guys hear something?" Rufio asked the others. Slightly looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't hear nothin Ruf. Maybe you're hearin things again." He said.

"I've never heard things." Rufio argued.

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have no-"

"Okay, okay enough out of the both of you," Felix said as he came around the corner from the kitchen. "Just watch the movie, I'm sick of hearing you kids doing nothing but fight."

"But I don't wanna watch the movie." Slightly whined. Felix glared.

"Watch the movie or help me clean up dinner. Your choice."

Slightly groaned and turned his attention back to the movie.

Felix smirked to himself and went back into the kitchen.

"Whatever, mom." Rufio grumbled.

Felix whipped back around the corner and everyone jumped to their feet, pointing at Rufio.

"He said, not us!" The Twins said in union.

Felix shook his head, "No, I don't care about that. I thought I heard someone calling my name."

Everyone was quiet as Felix tried to listen.

"Would you turn the tv down! I can't even hear myself think!" He yelled. Nibbs rushed over to the tv and shut it off, everyone was silent again.

"FELIX! HELP!"

Felix groaned when he heard his husband calling for him.

"Coming, Peter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the song played was Last Christmas by Wham! bc why the fuck not


	14. Shoulder Devil(pan and felix)

I was sitting in the library reading my favorite book, Peter Pan, when I noticed that the person who was sitting at the table in front of me had left their 10 dollar bill.

I looked around to see if they were still here but there was no sign of them.

I walked over to the table and picked up the bill, inspecting it closely.

"Take it." A voice said in my ear. I dropped the bill in surprise and turned around.

But there was nothing there.

I scrunched my face in confusion and cautiously approached the money again. I picked it up once more and looked at it even more closely.

"I said take it! Are you not hearing me, Love?" the voice said again, it's accent more clear this time. My head shot up and I looked around the library.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is someone there?"

"Psst, Y/N! Down here!"

I looked down at the ground but didn't see anything.

"God! Your shoulder, Love!"

I turned my head and looked down and there perched on my right shoulder was a miniature boy with brown, wavy hair and pine green eyes that sparkled mischievously. He was wearing a clad green outfit that looked as though he had sewn it together himself.

"W-who are you?" I asked him. He smirked.

"How do you not know me? I thought I was your favorite character." The boy said.

"Favorite character?" I asked him, this time more confused than I was. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan. Does that name ring a bell?" Peter said.

My face lit up when I recognized him from my book.

"You are Peter Pan! I don't know how I didn't see it before." I said surprised. Peter rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah well, sometimes ignorance blinds the obvious, " Peter grumbled. "Anyways, I'm here to guide you to the right path in your life."

"Oh, so like my shoulder angel?" I asked him. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, more like a shoulder...devil I suppose." He smirked and stood up.

"But isn't that bad?" I said unsure of what his point was.

"They say drugs are bad for you, but hey! I'm still here and I just sniffed about a pound of coke this morning!" Peter shrugged. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace as though he was about to lecture a classroom of miss-behaving students. "Now, back to my point. You see that there 10 dollar bill? Well, if you take it you can yourself a nice dinner at...Chipotle or whatever!"

I slowly nodded my head.

"I guess I could...but I would feel guilty about eating something that I didn't buy with my money..." I mumbled.

"You do know that I can hear, correct?" Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm saying that--"

"But that doesn't matter! You're in college! You. Have. No. Money!" Peter argued. "Just take the money, no ones around. You'll be fine, just take it."

"I dunno Pet--"

"No, I see where he's comin' from." A voice said on my opposite shoulder.

I whipped my head around to see another boy on my left shoulder.

He seemed a bit taller than Peter. He had a cloak on and had his hood pulled over his face, but I could still see it.

He had grey eyes and a scar running down the down the right side of his face. His clothing was kinda similar to Peter's but not green.

"What?" I asked him. "And who are you?"

"I'm Felix, Pan's right-hand man." Felix said pointing to Peter. Peter smirked and waved at him.

"Hi Felix!" Peter called. Felix chuckled and waved back.

"Hey."

"So are you my shoulder angel?" I asked Felix.

He opened his mouth to reply but Peter interrupted him.

"No, he's on my side." Peter said, and I swear he winked at Felix. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at the dollar.

"So why do really want me to take this?" I asked Peter. He smirked.

"Because I can do this." He said. He bent over and placed his hands on the ground, standing on his hands and walking back and forth.

"What does that have to do with this?!" I scowled. 

"No. He's got a point." Felix said, watching Peter with great interest. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay, forget it. I'm just going to turn in the money." I decided. Peter quickly jumped to his feet.

"What?! No! You can't give in now!" Peter argued. I sighed and brushed him off my shoulder. But that didn't do anything because he just fell into my pocket. "Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that qucikly!"

Felix slid off my shoulder and into my pocket as well. 

Peter smirked and wrapped his hands around Felix's neck, pulling him close.

"Hi, Felix. Glad you could join me." Peter said, pressing a kiss to Felix's mouth. I scrunched my nose up.

"Hey, uh, no. Let's not...kahoot in my pocket." I said as I carefully picked Felix up by his cloak and moved him over to my opposite pocket. Peter sighed.

"I never get to have fun anymore."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the front desk. I laid the dollar down and then left the library.

"Now where are we going? Home?" Peter growled from my pocket. He crossed his arms and sank down into it, resting his head on my chest.

"No, I was thinking maybe Chipotle?" I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chipotle sounds good rn what y'all think


	15. Toaster Trouble(fluff_

Pan strolls into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Felix! I'm hungry!" He called. When there came no response, Pan rolled his eyes and started searching the fridge.

When he found nothing, he groaned and slammed the door.

"Feeellliiixxx! I'm hungry! Come make me fooooddddd!" Pan groaned. He walked by the counter.

Pop!

The toaster popped up and Pan jumped back away from the counter.

He fell to the ground on his ass and screamed for his life.

"FELIX! HELP! THE TOAST IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Pan screamed.

Felix ran down the stairs, hair disheveled and in his face, towel around his waist about to drop, and water droplets ran down his body.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asked. Pan shakily pointed to the toaster on the counter.

"I-it tried to k-kill me." He stuttered. Felix looked over to see his toast freshly popped out of the toaster. He sighed and shook his head.

"Peter. That's the toaster. It's suppose to do that." He said.

"I'm still hungry, Felix." Pan mumbled. Felix rolled his eyes and went back to his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally me


	16. Vows for Love(angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song played is 'Criminal' by Eminem

"Are you ready, Peter?" Belle asked him. Peter straightened his green tie and dusted off his shoulder-pads. He cleared his throat.

"I think so," he nodded. He held up Belle's hands and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Belle."

She smiled, "Of course."

Rumple sighed.

"Could you get married today? I do have other things to do, father." He growled.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, son. But I think I need to take my time with this. You see, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams today and--"

"Peter," Belle interrupted. "You gotta go."

"Oh right! Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Peter said gleefully as he interlaced his arm with Belle's.

Belle leaned over and plucked the flower bouquet out of the vase and handed it over to Peter.

Peter smiled and took the bouquet in hand.

Belle nodded over to Regina. She nodded back and the the piano began to play as Marshall picked up the microphone and laying down the most wicked rap anyone as ever heard other than Twenty-One Pilots. Peter gripped the flowers tightly as Belle opened the doors.

As soon as the light from the foyer washed over those in the pews, everyone stood to their feet and turned to face Peter and Belle.

Peter's heart swelled as they began to walk down the aisle. He turned his head to the left to see all his beloved lost boys dressed as close to the 9's as they could. He flashed them a smile and Tootles waved.

He turned his head to the left and looked over Belle's head, noticing that most of Storybrooke was gathered there.

Swan shot him a smile and placed her hands upon Henry's shoulders.

As Peter pasted Killian, he smiled widely at him. The pirate chuckled softly and waved his hook ever so slightly.

Peter and Belle soon approached the alter and Belle released Peter's arm.

Peter smiled at her and handed the flowers over to hold for the time being.

Belle stepped back and joined Snow-White and Charming in the pews.

Regina and Marshall ending their song and also took their seats.

Peter looked over and gazed into the silver eyes before him.

Felix smiled at Peter and offered his hand to him.

Peter rested his hand daintily in Felix's as he was led up to the alter.

Once there, they stood opposite of each other and joined hands.

The priest clear his throat and held his book 'marrying for dummies' out in front of him.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two people in love. These two shall vow to spend their eternal life that they have been oh-so great-fully granted by Peter Pan himself--"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Peter. He smiled and waved them off.

"--together till death finds them. Now, may I have the rings?"

Henry scurried up the alter stairs with the rings in hand. He handed them each to the priest and then whisked back to his seat.

The priest held one of the golden bands up for all to see and then carefully placed it in Peter's hand.

"Do you, Peter Malcolm Pan the 3rd, take Felix Andre Grant to be your husband through sickness and in health till death finds you?"

"I do."

"Then please place this ring upon Felix's hand to show the everlasting bond between you two."

Peter smiled and gently slid the band on to Felix's ring finger.

"Now, do you, Felix Andre Grant take Peter Malcolm Pan the 3rd to be your husband through sickness and in health till death finds you?" The priest asked Felix.

Felix looked back at Peter with a devilish grin plastered upon his face.

The color drained from Peter's face and the smiled quickly disappeared.

"Something wrong, Felix?" Peter asked with slight worry.

"Do you take him?" The priest asked Felix slowly.

"I......don't." Felix smirked. Everyone gasped and Peter dropped Felix's hands as his covered his mouth.

"What? Why?" Peter cried, tears brimming his eyes and his vision blurred.

"Why? You ask me why? Because Peter," Felix spat his name. "You killed me and left me! You killed me! How could I forgive you!"

Peter's vision blurred to where he couldn't see at all. He felt as though he was falling but he never felt the ground beneath him.

He heard Felix laughing manically as other joined his rejoicing.

"Stupid boy. You really think that I loved you? As if anyone ever could love such a demon as you." Felix's voice slowly began to get quieter and quieter till it was completely gone....

 

"FELIX!" Pan awoke with a start and he sat up in his bed. He was panting heavily and his clothing was drenched in sweat.

The room was just as he left it. Dark and cold. His burgundy comforter pooled around his waist as he tried to slow his breaths.

"It's okay, Felix. I'm ok--"

Pan ghosted his hand over the empty place next to him in his queen sized bed.

"Felix? Where did you go?" Pan called. "Felix?"

When there came no response, Pan ripped off his blanket and whipped on his robe.

"Felix?" Pan called as he tied his robe and headed downstairs.

Pan walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Felix? Are you in here?"

He moved to the living room and noticed he had left the tv on. He shut it off and continued looking around for his favored lost boy.

"Felix? Where are you, love?" Pan called, heading back to his bedroom.

He flopped down on to the empty side his bed and he rolled on to his side. A tear ran down his face.

There was a reason why Felix hadn't responded.

Felix was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to Eminem


	17. Happy Christmas Peter(fluff)

"FELIX! WAKE UP, LOVE! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Peter yelled in his lost boy's ear. Felix's eyes flew open when he felt all of Peter's weight pile on top of his stomach.

"God, Peter. Get the hell off me," Felix groaned, shoving Peter off of him with one sleepy sweep of his arm. He rolled back over on his side and pulled the blanket over his head. "It's 5 in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"But I can't!" whined Peter as he picked himself back off the ground. "It's Christmas! There are presents out there waiting for me! They're calling my name, Felix!"

He jumped back on to Felix and shook him roughly.

"GET UP!!"

Felix groaned and sat up, hauling Peter off his bed.

"Fine." He glared. Peter grinned and quickly ran to get Felix's robe. He brought it to Felix and eagerly put it on him. After Felix drowsily slipped his robe on, Peter gripped his hand tightly and dragged him downstairs to the tree.

"Morning, Felix!" The Twins said in union. Felix flashed them a sarcastic smile.

"I see someone's not awake yet." Rufio smirked. Peter scowled and smacked Rufio over the back of his head. Curly chuckled softly and then continued playing with Slightly's hair as the boy slept on his boyfriend's lap.

"Can we open the presents yet, Peter?" Duke, one of the twins, asked. Peter nodded.

"But I want to open mine first!" Peter said cheerfully. He let go of Felix's hand and Felix sat back in his comfy chair.

Peter ran over to the tree and plucked a small wrapped box from his stocking.

"I'm going to open the smallest first," Peter smirked. He then ripped off the Christmas wrapping paper to reveal a white casing. He furrowed his brows and shook the box. He opened the box.

Peter choked back a gasp and brought a hand to his mouth. His eyes flew to Felix. Felix smirked and then joined Peter on the floor on one knee, he took the box from Peter and held it up to Peter's face.

"Peter," Felix said almost in tears, as Peter let his tears fall. " will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Peter squealed and hugged Felix tightly. Felix chuckled and took Peter's had in his, slipping the diamond ring on to his finger.

Everyone cheered and clapped as the two boys joined for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pete at christmas


	18. Just a little hiccup(smut)

"Felix! Get over--hiccup--here!"  
Pan said, blushing slightly. Rufio smiled.

"Got the hiccups, Pan?" He smirked. Pan glared.

"Oh shut your trap--hiccup--Rufio. It's just a--hiccup--hiccup." Pan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Felix slunked over to his leader with his club resting upon his shoulder lazily. He came up behind the smaller boy soundlessly and stood to where his chest barely grazed the boy's back.

"Boo." He whispered in Pan's ear.

"AHH!" Pan jumped back and faced his favored lost boy; flailing his arms, hands, and legs as Jackie Chan would in one of his movies. Pan opened his eyes to see Rufio collapse to the ground laughing, his red tipped Mohawk brushing the ground.

Pan stood straight and dusted off his shoulders, then glared at Felix. Who was now doubled over laughing profoundly.

"Felix." Pan said. Felix immediately stopped laughing and collected himself.

"Sorry, Pan." He said, letting his hood fall over his face. Pan nodded and then looked at Rufio, whom was still laughing. Pan's eyes narrowed as he strode over to the boy.

"Rufio." He growled. Rufio wiped away some tears that had escaped and stood up, hanging his head in shame.

"Sorry, Pan." He squeaked. Pan nodded and pivoted on his heel as he strutted over to Felix.

"Now, I--hiccup--called you over-to-help-me-go-over-battle-plans." Pan said quickly, trying to limit his breath intakes.

There was silence in the camp as Pan's face turned a bright red from holding his breath.

"Hiccup."

Pan growled as he released his breath.

"Nevermind, go do something with your lives. I'll--hiccup--figure out something tomorrow." Pan said, turning away to his treehouse.

~*~

Night soon fell over Neverland and the boys were settling down to sleep.

Pan was still hidden away in his treehouse laying on his bed.

It was rumored that he did not sleep.

And he found this very very hurtful.

Every boy needs his beauty sleep!

Where did they think he got all his fantastically, dashingly, handsome looks?

Course, he wasn't sleeping now.

God no.

He was trying rid of his horrendous hiccups.

He had tried all the tricks.

Drinking water upside down.

Rubbing the soft palette of his mouth gently.

Holding his breath.

Everything! And still he was burdened with the satan jumpers within his lungs that dared to call themselves 'hiccups'.

Pan curled up in his pile of blankets, deciding to sleep off his hiccups.

He rubbed his legs together, feeling the fuzzy material slide easily along his cleanly shaven legs.

He just liked having soft legs.

That's all.

"Hiccup."

Pan growled and smacked a pillow over his face.

There was a soft knock on his door.

Pan blinked and took the pillow off his face.

He tore off his blankets and slid into his green fuzzy slippers. He slouched over to his door as a chorus of hiccups rang through the treehouse.

Pan opened the door to see Felix standing there with his hood covering his face as always.

"Felix? What are you--hiccup--doing here?" Pan asked him. Felix smirked.

"Still got the hiccups there, Pan?"

Pan nodded.

Felix's smirked grew wider.

"Lemme fix that for you."

Pan opened his mouth to argue that all the tricks were useless when Felix crashed his lips upon Pan's.

Pan's eyes fluttered shut as Felix placed his hand on the back of Pan's head as the other trailed down his back, pulling him closer. Pan wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and pulled him down.

Felix sucked Pan's bottom lip into his mouth and gently bit down on it, sending shivers down Pan's spine.

Felix tasted like sweet vanilla with a twang of...orange glaze was it? Pan mentally shrugged and discarded the thought.

Sure, he had never kissed or been kissed before but this kiss, in his opinion, was the best he had ever had.

Pan felt his cock getting hard and Felix began to guide Pan back over to his bed. Felix's hands trailed down Pan's back and gripped his ass, lifting his legs around his waist.

Felix leaned forward and the two fell on to the bed.

Pan's heartbeat quickened.

How could he let his most loyal lost boy know that he, the great Peter Pan, was a virgin?

Pan broke the kiss and Felix's hands flew to Pan's fuzzy pants and tugged them down around his ankles, Pan hadn't worn a shirt to bed that night.

Pan kicked his slippers off and then tore his pants the rest of the way off.

Felix untied his cloak and let it drop to the floor, his tunic and undershirt following it, then his pants and boots followed that.

Pan had actually never seen Felix without his hood on. He looked very different, much less dark and...brooding. But Pan found Hood-Felix more...mysterious and intriguing.

Yet this...naked and vulnerable Felix was much better in his opinion.

Sure, they both still had their boxers on but Pan felt completely naked.

Pan scanned Felix up and down, from his mess of blonde curls atop his head down to his dick straining against his thin boxers.

Felix smirked and leaned down, recapturing Pan's lips with his own, placing his hands on either side of Pan's hips.

This kiss was deeper than the last, Felix driving his tongue into Pan's, teaching Pan's tongue how to dance together in an endless fight for dominance.

Felix leaned forward more and Pan slowly laid back on the bed, the soft material adding to the wave of pleasure that was over coming him.

Felix's fingers danced around Pan's waistband of his boxers before slipping into them, gradually sliding them down to the floor.

After Pan's underwear was disposed of, and Felix's followed.

Pan looked down to see Felix's hard, glistening, fully erect cock throbbing before him.

Felix smirked and looked at Pan's, which was also fully erect but was swollen and dripping pre-cum from being ignored for so long.

Pan nervously chuckled and rubbed his legs together.

Felix carefully climbed on top of Pan and situated himself between his legs.

When he noticed the worry on Pan's face, he stopped.

"Everything alright, Peter?" Felix asked, his voice husky and sensual making Pan melt.

Pan awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, I'm actually not...familiar with.....sex per say.....I'm a...virgin." Pan said nervously. Felix smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," he said, Pan's smile dropped. "But that's okay! I'll help you."

Felix's eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for something.

"Well, first we're gonna need some lube. Got any?" His eyes landed back on Pan.

"Uhh...well," he waved his hand and a bottle of lube appeared in Felix's hands. "That good?"

"Perfect, great." Felix opened the bottle and slathered his hand in it.

Felix slicked his hand over Pan's dick and collected the cum off it before slipping back behind his balls.

Pan tensed.

Where is he going with this?

Felix smirked.

"It's fine, this is what man-lovers do."

Man-lovers. Oh god, that just turned Pan on even more.

Felix inserted two fingers inside him and then gently pulled back out.

"Nngh," Pan grunted.

Felix sped up his movements and was soon thrusting three fingers inside of Pan, stretching him out for what was going to come.

Pan gripped the sheets as his heels dug into the comforter, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Nngh!" Pan grunted louder when Felix inserted a fourth finger.

Felix slowly pulled his fingers out of Pan, letting Pan's eyes fly open in surprise.

"That's it?!" He complained.

Felix chuckled and gripped Pan's hips, lifting his legs over Felix's shoulders.

"Nope, we're just getting started baby." Felix smirked. His silver steel eyes cutting into Pan's pine green ones, making him forget everything.

Felix reached over and grabbed the bottle, pouring it in his hands and slicking it over his dick, then resituated himself between Pan's legs.

Felix's tip met the hot, tight skin of Pan and he looked up.

"Ready?" Felix asked Pan. Pan nodded. "Alright, this is gonna hurt a little but then it's gonna feel amazing."

Felix pushed forward into Pan and Pan's eyes squeezed shut again. Felix pushed in two inches of his nine inch dick and then began to pull out.

Pan's hands flew to Felix's back and pulled him closer.

"No, don't leave." Pan whimpered. Felix then slowly slid back in, a bit faster this time, then pulled back out.

He kept this pace up, slowly sliding in and out, adding inch by inch each time, until his base was pressed against Pan's ass. Then he pulled back out.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Pan whispered. Felix growled.

He thrusted back in.

"Nnngghh!" Pan whinnied. Felix smirked and pulled back out, to only thrust deeper into Pan.

Felix soon was pounding balls deep into Pan, the sound of their hips slapping together filled the treehouse.

Pan opened his eyes and looked up at Felix.

Sweatbeads laced his lost boys hairline as his chest heaved in and out, trying to keep his heart rate steady.

A ball of nerves tightened in Pan's stomach and his dick throbbed even more.

"Fee..." Pan whispered, the intimate nickname mindlessly falling from his lips. "Fee..Fee...Fee I'm gonna...oh god."

Pan orgasmed all over the two boys and Felix helped him ride out his high before cumming as well.

"Hnnugh!" Felix grunted, gripping Pan's hips so hard it would probably leave a bruise the next day.

Felix's thrusts soon became sloppy and slow until he stopped. Then he pulled out slowly and rolled over on the other side of Pan.

The two boys laid there, side by side, as they listened to each breathe.

Pan turned and faced Felix. Green eyes trying to break the steel, read him, see what Felix is under the strong lost boy cover.

"That was amazing," Pan whispered breathlessly. Felix smiled.

Not smirked.

Smiled.

Teeth and all.

Pan's heart swelled.

"Hiccups gone?" Felix asked. Pan giggled and nodded. "Good. Told ya I could fix that."

He curled an arm around Pan and pulled him into his chest protectively, guarding him from any dangers that might arise during the night.

Pan sighed and snuggled close to Felix, letting sleep overcome him.

Maybe hiccups were angels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOA THAT TOOK A TURN


	19. Psychopath(Peter ft. SPN)

"Peter? Peter, are you listening?" Miss Thatcher snapped her fingers in front of Peter's face. Peter blinked out of his daze and drew himself back to reality.

"I was listening." He lied, smiling to add a nice gesture.

Miss Thatcher didn't look pleased. Her red painted lips were pursed and her brown eyes saw straight through his lies.

"Then what did I say?" She asked. Peter gulped and rolled his eyes to the left, trying to recall what Angie had said.

"You were talking about...my...haircut?" Peter guessed. Angie sighed and rubbed her temples as she set her clipboard down.

"Peter...you by far are my worst patient I've ever had." She spoke dryly.

"Well thank you Angie." Peter said mockingly, placing a hand over his heart as if he was touched by her insult.

"It's Miss Thatcher to you," she corrected him, Peter rolled his eyes. Angie set her pen down on her clipboard and sighed again. "Peter...I mean to say you're having difficulty...trusting me."

Peter scoffed, "How does that make me your worst patient?"

"Because you must trust me to tell me things! You haven't told me anything about your past! You've told me nothing but lies!" Angie said annoyed.

"Well why should I tell you the truth? So you can go blab about it to your friends and what not?" Peter hissed.

"Everything you say is enclosed in this room. I'm not allowed to say anything out of this room." Angie said sternly.

"I. Don't. Have. To. Tell. You. Anything." Peter glared. Angie sighed and picked her clipboard as she scribbled down something.

"Peter. I have talked with your father and we're going to transfer you over to...someone who deals with people more like you." She said, tearing off the sheet of paper she was writing on.

"Who?" Peter asked as he took the paper from her hands and folded it up in his pocket.

"Dr. Winchester, he's a physiatrist for...problem children."

"First off, I'm not a child. I'm 18. Secondly, I'm not a problem." Peter argued, crossing his arms.

"Peter. You were caught outside of school with drugs and a group of boys vandalizing public property. I'd say that's a problem." Angie pursed her lips again.

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It was a game! Come on, can't a boy have some fun?!" Peter whined.

"But you just said you weren't a child." Angie clarified.

Peter growled and swept to his feet in a huff, stomping out of the room slamming the door behind him.

~*~

The door to the hospital swung open as Peter marched down the hall.

Peter noticed two men standing at the end of the hall.

They stood side by side and were dressed in white lab coats.

Peter strutted all the way down the hall then stopped in front of the two men. He crossed his arms over his chest like they were and waited.

One man was very tall and had long, dark, brown hair that cut just under his ears. He had hazel eyes and his tag said, "Dr. Samuel Winchester"

The other man was shorter than the first but not by much. He had his hair buzzed on the sides and his front bangs gelled up. His eyes were green and his tag read, "Dr. Dean Winchester"

Both men eyed Peter suspiciously and Peter eyed them back.

Dr. Sam reached over to the desk and picked up a clipboard.

"Uh, Peter Gold?" He read of Peter's name.

Peter nodded not breaking eye contact with Dean.

Sam looked at the two of them and scoffed, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and roughly dragging him off towards the office.

Peter smirked and tucked his hands into his pockets as he followed the two.

~*~

Once they had dressed Peter up like a doll in the itchy white hospital gown, they plopped him down in a wheelchair.

"My legs work perfectly fine you know." Peter said to Dean. Dean growled in response.

The two doctors wheeled Peter down the hall and Peter caught a glimpse of a sign that said 'psychiatric ward'. They turned right and proceed down the hall back to a room and lead him over to another chair.

After Peter sat down, they hooked him up to a scanner and flipped the switch to 'on'.

Peter closed his eyes and gripped the arms of the chair as the shock waves rushed through his body, making him jerk forward and arch his back.

He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming, but it was useless.

Peter screamed as loud as his lungs could, his body jerking as the electricity crackled throughout his veins.

"Alright. Cut it, Sam!" Dean yelled at Sam. Sam nodded and flipped the switch off.

The electric surges stopped and Peter's body stilled.

He leaned forward with his head between his legs as he gasped for air.

He felt woozy, unreal even. Peter looked at his hand and wiggled his fingers but couldn't, his hand was already shaking.

He looked over at the doctors as they scribbled things down on their clipboard. Dean noticed Peter first and walked over to him.

He kneeled in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you hear me, Peter?" His voice asked distorted. Peter nodded slowly. "Can you speak, Peter?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, only breathless pants and groans.

Dean sighed and looked into Peter's eyes.

"His eyes are still green. I don't think he's possessed, Sam." Dean said, his voice a bit clearer now.

What? Did he say possessed? Why the hell did he say that?

"So what's with him?" Sam asked Dean. Dean shrugged.

"I guess we'll have a real doctor diagnose him." Dean said, standing to his feet and shedding the lab coat.

I knew they weren't real doctors, but what the hell did they do to me?

~*~

"The test results have come back, kid." the officer said through the slot of the metal door. Peter jumped to his feet and raced to the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sociopath." Was all the officer said before he tossed the papers through the door slot and into the padded cell.

Peter scrambled the papers together and read them one by one.

Sociopath.

Sociopath.

Sociopath.

Sociopath.

Peter crumpled up the pieces of paper and tossed then in a corner of his cell.

He looked down and noticed a letter that he had not yet read.

Jan. 13, 1997

That was last weeks date, this is recent!

Peter James Gold is hear by marked a...

Psychopath.

Peter angrily shredded the paper and threw the remains in the air, letting it float to the ground as he curled up in a ball and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dean and sam just poofed there


	20. Netflix and Chill(smutish)

Monday night

"Babe? What do you want to do for Valentine's day?" Peter asked Felix, scuffing the taller males hair playfully as the blonde growled and tried to fix his mess of curls his boyfriend had disheveled. Felix shrugged and began to flip through the channels lazily.

"Maybe we could go on a date....of some sort. Like a movie or dinner," Felix suggested. He looked over at his boyfriend who had an unamused face showing. Felix shrugged again. "Or we could stay here and watch TV."

Peter smiled and jumped over the back of the couch and snuggled close to Felix, starting a trail of kisses along Felix's neck and began to leave a hickey.

"You know what we haven't done yet?" Peter smirked as he pulled back to admire his work.

Felix shrugged and mindlessly rubbed his neck where the blue and black spot was.

"Go on a real date?" he mumbled quietly so his king couldn't hear him. Peter paid no attention to Felix's comment and carried on with his thought.

"We haven't fucked yet." Peter whispered seductively into Felix's ear, running his tongue around the shell of his ear. He smirked when the blonde shuddered under him. Peter sat back and watched with half-lidded eyes as Felix's cheeks blush a light pink.

"I-I-I...maybe...." Felix mumbled as he shut off the TV and turned to face Peter. Peter ran a hand through Felix's curls and watched the boy stumble over his words.

\---------------------

Peter had been very patient with Felix, letting him decide when they would have sex. Felix's last relasonship had not ended very well. After Felix had given himself to Rufio, he told Felix the worst thing possible.

He was married and they were expecting a child.

So after Rufio crushed Felix's heart to bits and moved to New York, Peter swooped in and saved Felix.

They had been dating ever since and that was 3 months ago.

\----------------------

Felix nodded as a grin stretched across Peter's face.

"I'll make it perfect, I promise." Peter smirked.

 

Tuesday Night; Valentine's Day

"Netflix is your ideal Valentine's night?" Felix said as Peter scrolled through the list of romance movies. The two laid on the red covers(Peter's Idea) that was layered in rose petals(also Peter's idea) and chocolates(ok so that was Felix oh well). Peter nodded and continued scrolling.

"How about the notebook?" He asked. Felix shook his head.

"I don't want to cry tonight." He said. Peter nodded again and proceeded to scroll.

"What about Titanic?"

"I said I don't want to cry."

"What-you cry during Titanic? How-why?" Peter said turning to face Felix.

"Uh, have you ever seen it?" Felix asked.

"Well of course!"

Felix crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his cold hearted boyfriend.

"Then what's it about?"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"A rich girl and a poor boy meet on this ship and they fall in love and he draws her naked and then they fuck and live happily ever after!" Peter explained in a duh voice. Felix sighed. "That's what happens, right?"

"Yeah. sure. Let's find a different movie." Felix said changing the subject. Peter shrugged and scrolled on.

"Wha-Scary movie isn't a romance movie, what's it doing here?" Peter mumbled.

"I've never seen it." Felix said bluntly. Peter fake gasped.

"You've never seen Scary Movie? What kind of monster are you?" He said as he placed a hand over his heart.

"One who would date you," Felix muttered before clearing his throat. "Can we watch it?"

"Hell yes. You can't live in this world without watching this movie." Peter said as he clicked on it and sat back.

~*~

During sometime of the movie, Peter leaned over and began to suck a hickey on Felix's neck. The blonde hummed in response.

Peter softly chuckled and straddled Felix's hips, letting his clothed dick rub against the blonde's as he slowly pushed Felix back on the bed.

Felix moaned as Peter's lips reattached themselves to Felix's neck and continued to suck bruises on his sweet spot. Peter kissed down his neck and lifted his shirt, allowing Felix's abdomen to be exposed to the cool air. Peter slowly, just to tease, down from between Felix's pecs to his navel when...

(Omg I'm horrible when it comes to writing laughter so just bear with me here)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A throaty laugh erupted from the blonde AS HE LAUGHED.

As Felix continued to laugh, Peter bolted upright to see what the bloody hell he was laughing at.

Is sex funny to him? I didn't find it funny, I found it more...hot. Why is he laughing?

Felix wiped away a tear as he fell back against the pillow laughing. Peter glared and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is so funny?" He hissed. Felix could barely breathe as he point to the screen. Peter turned around and rolled his eyes. "It's not that funny."

Felix laughed even more as tears ran down his face.

"OH MY GOD YEAH IT IS!! MOVE, I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS--OH MY GOD!!!" he shoved Peter off him and sat up only to double over holding his stomach as he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Peter seethed with anger as he pulled his legs up to his chest and pouted.

What will he tell everyone to tomorrow after he said was going to happen tonight?

Maybe they should of just gone out to dinner like a normal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha YoU ThOugHT


	21. Finding Themselves{requested}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a request so here we are

"Come on you two," Greg growled as he tugged me and my little brother, Henry, onto the sandy shore. I shook my arm from his grasp and sat down, pulling Henry down with me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"I'm not moving til I know what's up." I said. Henry nodded in agreement as he copied my pose. Greg and Tamara sighed in union. Greg began to speak but the forest behind us trembled and a cloaked boy stepped out.

His hood was pulled over his face and a club rested on his shoulder, a twig hung loosely in the corner of his mouth while his hand held the hilt of a dagger.

I stood up quickly and his eyes darted over to me. When his eyes locked with mine a smirk spread across his face. He slowly looked back at Greg.

"Welcome to Neverland!" The boy spoke, drawing his vowels out.

"Who are you?" Tamara asks him. He chuckles.

"Why, we're the home office." He smirked.

Greg and Tamara looked at each other.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara whispered. I scoffed and strode over to the boy.

"No. They're the Lost Boys." I said, locking eyes with the boy.

"Well, look at that. Smart girl." He smirked, looking me up and down.

"What do you want?" Greg asked.

"The boy...and the girl. Hand them over." The boy spoke, not breaking eye contact.

"You're not getting them." Greg said, stepping protectively in front of Henry.

"Of course we are."

A shadow flew from the sky and tore Greg's shadow apart from his body.

Dead Greg fell to the ground. Dead.

"Run!!" Tamara yelled. I turned to run as Henry ran into the forest, but a arm wrapped around my breasts and pulled me back against a muscular chest.

An arrow shot through the air and shot Tamara. She also fell to the ground dead.

I tried to run but the grip on my boobs tightened.

"Excuse me, sir. But it seems your hands are on my boobs." I said. The boy chuckled and released me. He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Felix, the head lost boy and second in command. Sorry about your boob there, I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine, just hurt. Like, a lot." I said, massaging my boob.

"Boys! Back to camp! Pan's got everything else under control!" Felix barked. The other boys scurried back to camp quickly as Felix and I walked back slowly.

*at camp*

"Felix! Who's this?" A boy with brown hair asked, walking up to me and Felix. Felix turned and looked at me.

"I never asked your name. I'm sorry, I grabbed your boob and I didn't even ask your name." Felix apologized.

"Wait, what?" The brown haired boy asked confused. Felix laughed.

"Long story, we'll tell you after we learn her name." Felix said, turning to face me.

"Okay then ," I giggled. I faced the brown haired boy. "My name is Y/N."

He smiled, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan," he leaned down and kissed my hand. "Now, tell me this hilarious story about you grabbed Y/N's breast."

"Well, I had meant to just grab her and make sure she couldn't get away but then I accidentally...grabbed her boob." Felix explained. Peter forced a smile on his face and looked me up and down.

"Hilarious. Anyways, Fee--" Peter glanced at me then cleared his throat, "Uh, Felix, I need you at my thinking tree. Now."

Felix and Peter quickly left the camp. I shrugged and headed over to Henry.

*le time skip*

It's been....some days.

I dunno, there's no time in Neverland.

At least that's what Felix says.

Actually...I've only been listening to everything Felix says. Sure, Pan says things but do I listen?

HAHA NOPE.

Anyways, Pan and Felix are like, amazing. They, like, know what each other are thinking!

Like, Pan will look at Felix and then they both get up and leave! Like, they know where to go and stuff!

It's really cool!

When they leave alone and stuff, Peter said they are help each other find themselves.Which I think is super nice of them, helping each other find themselves.

Anyways--

"Oi! Y/N! Get over 'ere!" Pan yelled. I sighed, I got up from my spot near the fire and cleared my thoughts.

"Yeah Pan?" I growled.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

Dammit.

"Uh, nobody? That would be weird if I was talking to someone." I said. Pan rolled his eyes.

"What I was going to say was that...someone is here." He said.

"Ooh! Who?! Oh my god, is it Dan and Phil?! Oh my god I love them! Are they here? Oh please tell me they're here!" I ranted, looking around the camp or my favorite gamers.

"Uh, no. I don't know a "Dan and Phil". Are they, like, some couple or..." Pan asked confused. When he saw my smile widen, he quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, what I was saying was your mums are here. And a bunch of other people I don't know,"

I smiled wider.

"No. Not Dan and Phil. A woman, your mums, some guy, and Hook. Not the weird couple." Pan said. My smile faded.

"Wait, why are they here?" I asked. Pan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"For the last bloody time. Dan and Phil are not on this island."

"No, not them. I meant my mothers, why are they here?" I asked.

"Oh, they're probably here to save you or some rubbish like that." Pan said. I groaned and flopped on the ground.

"Whhhhyyyyy I'm having so much fun here!"

Pan chuckled and sat down next to me.

"How about you go talk to them and see if they'll let you stay. Okay?" Pan suggested. I nodded and stood up.

"A'right then." I said, tucking my hands into my pockets and walking off.

When I left, Pan also left.

And so did Felix.

They must be going to help each other find themselves or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut will be in next chapter stay tuned folks


	22. Finding Themselves 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHERE THE SMUT IS  
> *to the tune of this is how we do it*  
> ahhh this is where the smut is!

"Hey! Sis! Wait up!" Henry said, running up next to me.

"Hey Hen-Hen," I teased. Henry hates that nickname. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked me.

"I'm going to find our moms," I said, noticing that Henry and I had started walking in simultaneous step.

"I just kinda wish I asked Pan for directions..." I mumbled.

Henry and I proceed to walk.

He kept speeding up, he must be excited to see Mom and miss swan.

I know that I should miss my parents but dude, I am having the time of my life!

I mean, ya got the Pan-Pan man whipping up anything you want, he's got those on fleek eyebrows, AND he's sometimes(most of the time) nice-ish.

And...and then t-there's Felix. He's super nice and sweet and tall and will cuddle with you if you are crying and need comfort. You know, if he sees you crying he'll literally pick you up, take you to his tent and just sit and snuggle with you until you stop. And he has the nicest eyes! They're silver and when he gets mad they almost look steel, it's so pretty!

And..and......and I kinda like Felix.

As in "like-like" you know.

I don't really want to go back home. This is home.

"Hey! Hey! Y/N!" Henry said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head out of my daze and looked down.

"Yeah, Henry?" I said. He pointed to a bush and we snuck up behind it, peeking over it.

"Moms!" Henry yelled, running to them.

"Henry!" They both yelled, running to hug him. I stepped out slowly, a scowl on my face.

"Y/N, honey! I missed you so much!" Regina, my fav mom, said. As she walked over to hug me, I stepped back away. "Y/N? What's wrong?"

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I'm not leaving." I growled. Mom stopped and backed up.

"Why not?" Miss Swan asked.

For some reason, I still can't call her mom.

"I don't want to leave. I like it here." I stated.

"Pan kept you as a prisoner! How could you like it here?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"He's alright. But that's still not why I want to stay." I said. Mom sighed.

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

I scoffed, "Uh, no! Of course not!"

Dammit.

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to stay here, okay?!" I said angrily.

"Why on earth do you want to stay here?!"

"Because I never felt accepted in Storybrooke!" I screamed. Everyone was quite. "I was always the weird one, the outcast. I felt alone...I felt..."

I took a deep breath knowing what would come next.

"Lost," I finally said. "I'm lost and now I'm found, but not by you. By Pan and Felix."

I turned around and broke off into a run back to camp. Mom kept yelling my name but I paid no attention as I sprinted back.

*~*

I was running out of breath, but thank goodness, Pan's thinking tree was not too far.

As I neared the tree, I could see Pan's head over a bush.

I stopped it front of it and hid behind it, hoping to surprise Pan that I was staying.

I looked over the bush and saw Pan. His head was leaning against the truck of the tree and his eyes were closed, he mouth hung slightly open, and his Adam's apple was jutting up and down.

His hands were tugging at a blond mess of curls.

Hang on...

Is that...

"Oh fuck Felix, just like that! Oh god yes!" Pan yelled, thrusting his hips as he shoved his...bloody hell! Now I know why Felix is down there!

Felix stood up and his lips locked with Pan's. Their mouths moved in sync as they kissed with such passion.

Pan wrapped his legs around Felix's waist and tangled his hands in Felix's hair as they kissed more roughly.

Felix broke the kiss and latched his lips onto Pan's neck.

I let out a squeak and Pan's eyes flew open, making contact with me.

"Y/N?!" He yelled. Felix stopped sucking on his neck and looked at him.

"Uh, babe? What did you just say?" Felix asked confused. Pan frantically pointed to my hiding spot.

Of course, I panicked.

And ran.

*back at camp*

I paced in my tent.

Oh my god.

He...they...

OH MY GOD.

HELP EACH OTHER FIND THEMSELVES MY ASS! THOSE LIL SHITS HAVE BEEN FUCKING THIS WHOLE TIME GOD DAMMIT.

"Y/N? Um, are you there? Y/N please don't ignore us, we're so sorry you had to see that love," Pan said from outside the tent. "Can-can we come in?"

Speak of the bloody demon and his guess-I-was-wrong-about-his- sexuality boyfriend...

"Yeah sure, whatever. Come in."

Pan and Felix entered the tent and I crossed my arms as I sat on my bed.

"Um, love, we really didn't mean for you to see that...we were just...uh--" Pan started.

"We were finding ourselves." Felix finished.

"What? No, don't say that. You two were going to fuck. Period." I hissed.

Pan sighed, "We are helping each other. I'm confused."

"About what?"

"My sexuality. I don't know if I'm gay or straight. I'm trying out the gay side with Felix to see if that's for me," Pan explained. He sat down next to me and rested his hand on my leg. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's fine. It's just..." Tears collected in the corners of my eyes.

"It's just what?" Felix asked, also sitting next to me.

"I...like...Felix..." I whispered.

There was silence in the tent.

Pan awkwardly cleared his throat and him and Felix left my tent.

[POV change]

Felix paced in front of the bed in Pan's treehouse, his hands running frantically through his hair as he tugged at it harshly.

"What...I like her too! But I like you too!" He muttered.

"Pick me. I'm always the best choice." Pan said. He was laying on the bed, throwing a plush ball up in the air and then catching when it came plummeting back down.

"But I can't choose!" Felix said plopping down in worn out chair. Pan sat up as the ball landed back in his hand.

A grin stretched across Pan's face, the fire ignited in the fireplace. Felix looked up.

"What?" Felix grunted.

"What if..." Pan smiled. Felix rolled his wrist, motioning for Peter to continue.

"Well Felix, it's a simple really. What's one," he held up his pointer finger, "plus one," he held up another finger, "plus one?" He held up a third finger.

"What--ewwwww! Are you saying we should have a threesome?!" Felix cringed. Pan shrugged and fell back on the bed.

"I'm exploring! And if we did that, I could experience it all at once! You too!" Pan said. Felix sighed.

"Well....maybe we could......compromise..." Felix said slowly. Pan shot up again.

"So you're agreeing to the threesome?!" He said excitedly. Felix slowly nodded, fearing Pan's reaction. "Yes! Oh man, what do I wear? Hell, who am I kidding? I'm going in my birthday suit!"

[POV change again]

Why in the hell does Pan need me at his treehouse?

Like, he was really excited too.   
The fuck is with him? It's...night. Dark night. I dunno the time but it's dark that's all I know!

I climbed the ladder and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Petey? Ya here?" I called through the door.

The door creaked open and Felix peeked out.

"Oh, hey Felix," I blushed. He flashed me a smile and then pulled me in the treehouse. "Oh! Uh, wait--"

"Well hi, Y/N," Pan said. His lips were swollen and red, his hair was messed up, and his shirt was off. Well hello Mr. Six-pack! "Sorry I'm in such a state, but you were running a little late. So we started without you."

"Started without me? The fuck?" I raised an eyebrow. Felix came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he began to kiss my neck.

"Do you ever think about me?" Felix whispered in my ear, licking the shell around it.

Holy fuck am I lost of words.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you think about me...sexually?" He said, hunger lingering as he nibbled my earlobe.

"...yes..." I whispered. He hummed in agreement.

Pan walked over and also placed his hands on my waist then peppered kisses on my neck.

"What about me? Do you think about me like that?" Pan mumbled against my skin.

Fuck now I'm wet.

"N-no Pan sir." I whispered. Felix hummed again.

"Good," he purred in my ear, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to punish any more than we are tonight."

Then slowly, they both guided me over to the bed.

Felix sat down first and I straddled him while Pan undressed. He snapped his fingers and Felix and I were also undressed.

Pan rolled me over so he could grind on me as Felix placed himself in front of me.

"Fuck, this is so hot." Pan muttered.

"You ready babygirl?" Felix asked as he covered my neck with sloppy kisses.

I nodded and slowly slid into me. Felix groaned as I dug my nails into his skin. When he was all the way in, he slid back out, then thrusted back into me. Pan switched sides and moved behind Felix.

He licked two of his fingers before he inserted them in Felix. Felix moaned as Peter began to thrust his fingers, Felix sped up his thrusts into me.

Peter began to scissor his fingers as he stretched Felix out, preparing him for what was coming.

"Fuck Peter, you're gonna make me cum." Felix grunted. Peter smirked.

"Cum for me, baby boy..." He purred in Felix's ear. Before Felix could retort, Peter slathered his dick in lube and thrusted into Felix.

Felix's body shoved forward and his dick hit my spot, making me moan and throw my head back against the pillow.

As Peter thrusted into Felix, Felix thrusted into me like a chain reaction.

Felix came first, leaking into me, I came after him and he slid out of me.

Peter slipped out of Felix and hungrily captured his lips as he straddled his waist, grinding down on Felix.

After they made out, they switched places. Peter lining himself up with me as Felix stretched him out.

When he was stretched, Peter thrusted into me same time Felix thrusted into him.

Peter pounded into me harder than Felix did. Felix was gentle with passion, like he was making love. But Pan, he was all teeth, he licks at the blood that he causes me to bleed.

"Cum again!" Pan growled, biting my ear harshly.

I screamed as I came, Pan rutted into me like a dog in heat.

Then, it ended.

Pan came after me, as did Felix, and he rolled over and fell asleep.

Felix leaned over and kissed me passionately, then snuggled me close to him.

Slowly, I drifted into a deep slumber, awaiting the morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow was that a really bad threesome or what


	23. Nothing's impossible(um mpreg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is mpreg

"Regina. Stop complaining." Emma scowled. Regina scoffed.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying it would've been easier for me to search alone." Regina said. Emma sighed.

"Well I would've been better off alone too, but Henry is our son."

Regina said nothing as Emma cut away a branch with her sword. They walked slowly and kept caution for any lost boys.

Emma walked on till Regina tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow! Hey--what in the hell..." Regina rolled over. "Something's buried here."

Emma walked over to the spot and scuffled the dirt with her shoe.

"It's a box." Emma said, she bent down and began to dig up the hastily burried box.

"A box of what?" Regina asked, joining Emma. Emma tugged the box out of the dirt and dusted it off.

"Pregnancy tests..." Emma uttered. Regina took the box and shook it.

"There's nothing in it."

Emma looked down in the hole and pointed. A pile of used pregnancy tests laid in the bottom.

"Why would a island full of boys need pregnancy tests?" Regina asked.

"Maybe there's a girl here," Emma shrugged. She ripped a piece of her jacket off, covering her hand as she picked up the end of one of the tests. "If she is here, she's pregnant."

Emma handed the cloth-wrapped test to Regina.

"Are they all positive?" Regina asked. Emma looked closer at the pile and nodded.

"I think she just doesn't want to believe she is."

"Well who is it?" Regina questioned, tossing the test back with the rest.

"If we're on Neverland and Henry's been kidnaped by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, then we're missing one character." Emma said, reburying the box.

"Wendy Darling." Regina concluded. Emma nodded.

"We'll hide out tomorrow and she if we can catch her, she's obviously not giving up until it comes out negative." Emma suggested. Regina nodded.

"Good idea."

~*~

The next day, Emma and Regina met at the same place.

"Okay, so we wait for Wendy and then we...?" Regina asked waiting for Emma to complete her plan.

"Well, I know what she's going through. I just want to help." Emma said.

"So after we tell her we want to help we just..?"

"She might help us defeat Pan," Emma finished. Regina nodded. A breaking branch echoed through the forest. "She's here, we need to hide."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her behind a nearby bush.

"It better not be a damn positive again..." a British accent grumbled.

Emma scrambled to her knees and peeked out from behind the bush.

"Oh my god, Regina you have to see this." Emma said, tugging Regina up on her knees.

"What--oh my god."

 

Peter Pan trudged to the clearing with a box of pregnancy tests in hand, his face scrunched up as he read the small print.

"How is this even possible? I can't be with child." He muttered to himself.

Regina gasped, Emma quickly covered her mouth as Pan's head flew up. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area.

"Hello? Is-is someone there?" He called out. Emma tightened her hand over Regina's mouth and held her own breath. Pan shrugged and went back to reading the box. "Maybe I took it wrong last time."

He pulled out one of the sticks and inspected it, then read the back of the box.

"It says just pee on the stick. I did that last time. Okay...maybe I'll...oh fuck it, I'm just gonna pee on the stick and hope for the best," He said to himself.

He set down the box and began to unzip his pants.

"Gross, no. I can't watch this." Emma gagged. She knelt down behind the bush and close her eyes.

"Come on, Pete, you got this," Peter encouraged himself. "You're the man, with a Pan. You're the Pan-Pan Man."

"It's okay, he's facing the tree and his pants are still up." Regina whispered to Emma. Emma opened her eyes and peeked back over the bush.

"Ew! Ew! Gross! Regina! His pants are around his ankles!" Emma whispered. Regina shrugged.

"I know. But you have to hand it to him, it's a nice ass."

Emma swatted Regina's arm closed her eyes.

"Okay, just tell me what's happening."

Regina sighed, "Fine. Okay, he's trying to pee. He is peeing."

"Regina. Be serious." Emma scolded.

"Oh alright. Oh! He's done! He's turning around and...holy sweet god."

"What?! Is it a positive?"

"No, put damn Pan's got a pair! And he's long--"

"Regina! He's 18!" Emma shoved Regina to the ground.

"Is not! He just looks it! He's older than me!" Regina argued.

A branch cracking stopped everyone in their tracks.

Peter chucked the test into the forest and grabbed himself.

"Peter? Peter? Are you--oh well hello..." A southern accent drawled out.

"Oh fuck--Felix! Oh my god what are you doing here?" Pan played it cool as he tugged up his pants.

"No no, leave those down. I was just looking for you but I didn't expect to find you in such a...delicious position..." Felix smirked. Pan blushed red and let go of his pants, letting them drop back around his ankles. "And what do I have the pleasure to find you like this?"

"Well I was just thinking about a couple of nights ago..." Pan said seductively. Felix walked over to him and rested his hands upon Pan's bare hips.

"Ah yes, the squid ink covered rope...now I remember." Felix licked his lips hungrily.

[plz go read 'helpless in my hands' by zombie0shake on Ao3 to know about the rope]

"Oh my god, Regina, look." Emma said, pulling Regina away from Pan and Felix.

"What?"

The two women crouched over and waddled over to the test laying in the dirt.

Emma pointed to it and Regina leaned close to it.

"He's...it's..."

"A positive." Emma finished Regina's sentence.

"He's pregnant."

Emma silently nodded.

"Who's the father?"

Emma shrugged, "Probably Felix."

Regina and Emma peeked back over the bush.

"Ew, gross, are they...?" Emma cringed.

"Yep." Regina said, popping the 'p'.

 

Peter shoved Felix away.

"Felix, now is not the time," Peter said, tucking his dick back into his pants. Felix wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. "I-I have to tell you something. Important."

"What's more important than having you half way down my throat?" Felix asked, eyes half-lidded as he licked his lips. He moved closer to Peter and placed his hands on

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT," Peter shouted so loud birds flew from the trees. Emma and Regina gasped in union. Felix stood stunned, his jaw hanging open. "I-I was just so afraid to tell you, I-I didn't know how you would react."

"Am I...the-the father?" Felix said softly. Peter nodded as a tear ran down his face. "What...does this mean?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to have a child. Our child," Peter ran over to felix and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Felix, we're going to be parents!"

Felix smiled and kissed Peter again.

"I love you, Peter." he smiled. Peter blushed.

"I love you too Felix."

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Regina jumped out of the bush. Peter and Felix stumbled back as Emma rushed over to Regina's side.

"Regina...this wasn't the plan--" Emma started but Pan cut her off.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE WATCHING US?!" he yelled.

"We're just here to help," Emma stepped closer with her hand out. Pan waved his hand over them and the women become frozen in place. Felix grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the clearing.

"Come on, Peter." He said. Peter stumbled along behind him with a hand on his stomach.

"Careful, I'm two weeks pregnant with our baby." He whined, and the two lovers left the forest.

Regina scoffed, "Great plan, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was mpreg


	24. Pan's Pan(fluffish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to label this as.  
> angst?  
> fluff?  
> smut?  
> idk man

(Felix's POV)

It hadn't been my idea for him to kiss me..and touch me...

But it was my idea to tell him that it felt good...

3:34 p.m(earlier that day)

"What the hell is Pan doing?! It's already three!" Rufio complained as he paced around the camp. I sat on a log and watched the fire crackle and burn. Peter had been in his treehouse all morning, I assumed he was sleeping(I normally slept till noon so..)but the others had different theories.

"Maybe he's fucking Wendy." Slightly shrugged nonchalantly. I groaned.

God, I hate it when they do this.

"I'm gonna go see what's up," I dusted of my pants and started off for Peter's treehouse, which was on the outskirts of camp for various reasons that I'll explain later. "Also, Wendy's in her cage still." I called over my shoulder. I tossed hood up and stalked on.

 

After I scampered up Peter's treehouse ladder, I stood silently on the porch.

His treehouse has a wraparound porch, two sets of french doors on either side of the house, one main door, and a balcony on the top floor.

Man, I wish I had a place like this. But no. I get a tent.

Anyways, I've never seen the inside of the place, but today was the day I would find out.

I cautiously approached the first set of french doors an knocked quietly just in case he was sleeping. No answer. I the side-stepped to the main door. I knocked again. Still no answer. I walked around to the other side of the treehouse, passing a comfy looking porch swing and a fireplace, and knocked on the last set of french doors. When there came no answer, I rattled the knob, letting the door swing open.

My eyes widened as I stepped inside.

It seemed to be a kitchen complete with an ice box, stove, and sink. An island separated the small dining area and the kitchen. The table had four chairs around it, one folding chair, one velvet chair, one wooden chair, and one chair that you might find in a private investigator's office.

Just as I closed the door, Peter came around the corner with his hair wrapped in a towel the way a woman would after a shower, and was dressed in a fluffy pink robe. He was shuffling across the floor on his heels with his toes in the air and little pieces of cotton between them. His arms were straight out to his sides as he tried to keep his balance, his hands also dressed like his feet. His head was tilted on his shoulder as he kept--oh what did Nibs call it? Ah, yes, a telephone between his head and right shoulder.

When Peter saw me, he smiled warmly and motioned for me to sit. I nodded dumbly and sat down in the office desk chair, but it rocked very far back almost to where I fell out. I quickly sat up and gripped the table to secure myself.

I watched Pan as he shuffled around the room, nodding as the person on the other line rambled on and on. He carefully opened the cabinet and retrieved a tea mug from it. He continued to nod and filled the mug with milk from the ice box.

"I understand, Piper, but you know where I live and how hard it is to get away. Hell, the boys are probably wondering where I am now even though it's my day off!" Peter spoke finally. "I--yes I could ask him to watch them but--Piper, he's not my boyfriend for the last time--but Piper. Piper. Piper. Piper listen please. I can't come to the wedding and help you find a dress. Can't you just use mums? She's--oh well I'm not going to use it! Ugh, when the time comes I'll buy my own. Piper! Ok, fine whatever buy your own bloody dress," Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as 'Piper' continued. "I can help you with the dress, but it's much harder when you're in the land without magic," Pan said. He drank the milk and set the glass down, shuffling over to the calendar on the wall.

"What's the date? Two months before the wedding? Okay, well then when's the bloody wedding? I'm not taking a tone I'm just--just when's the bloody date?" He groaned. He nodded and scribbled something down. "Okay, I love you. Bye, sis. Bye--Piper. I have to go, bye. Love you, bye." And with that, Peter hung up the phone.

Pan then slammed his hands down on the island and he glared at me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He said sternly. I gulped.

"Uh-uh, the boys are wondering where you are," I stuttered. Peter hardened his glare. "Even though its your day off. Which we told remember." I had no idea why I was so nervous. Peter sighed and shuffled over to me.

"We don't speak of this," he said, then he sighed. "You have questions, don't you?"

Hell yeah.

"Yes. Who's Piper?" I asked my first question.

"My younger sister. She lives in California and is engaged to some bloke I've never met. His name is...I dunno Parker something." He replied, waving his hand, not caring whom his future brother-in-law's name was. I nodded and fired my next question.

"Are you...gay?" I asked quietly.

"Ironically, I'm pansexual. But I like boys much more than girls," He said nonchalantly. I bursted out laughing. Peter narrowed his eyes and walked over to me, sitting down in the chair across from me. "Something...funny...Blondie?"

"No, it's just," I wiped a year that slid down my face. "It's just really really ironic that you're pansexual and you're Pan."

Peter sighed, "yeah sure. Funny. That's exactly what it is."

I stopped laughing and noticed tears collecting in the corners of Peter's eyes. I placed my hand on his and smiled at him.

"I didn't mean it...if we're telling secrets, um, I'm gay." I said nervously, a blush blooming across my face. Peter gripped my hand tightly.

"Are you serious? Because I...uh..." Peter was the one to blush this time.

"You what..?" I asked.

"I...kinda like..."

"Who do you like..." I smirked, twisting the chair.

"You."

I stopped moving the chair.

This can't be happening. My crush of...5..carry the one...17 centuries likes me back! Oh my god. What the fuck do I do? At this time I realized I hadn't said anything except, uh-uh-uh-uh, for the past 5 minutes or so.

"Uh-uh-uh.."

Peter let go of my hand quickly.

"Um, I'm sorry...I have to, um, go get dressed or something..." He stuttered, walking into the other room. I bolted upright and ran after him.

Just as I caught up with him, he slammed his door to his room closed.

"Peter...I um, like you too..." I whispered, leaning against the door.

I waited until the door was yanked open and I fell on the ground. I looked up and saw Peter still in his robe.

Look down, Felix! You shouldn't be looking up his...well hello...

Peter cleared his throat.

"Stand up." He said sternly. I scrambled to my feet, standing tall like I normally did when standing next to Peter.

"Close your eyes."

I hesitated.

"Now."

I closed my eyes slowly. I felt Peter's hands on my hips and he placed his lips upon mine. His bottom lip in between my lips while his top lip brushed the skin below my nose. Softly, he kissed me.

My hands trailed around his back and pulled him closer to me so our chests were smashed roughly together. Peter sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and his tongue invaded my mouth.

I slowly backed him up and pushed him down on the bed as I kicked the door closed behind us. Peter flipped us over so he could straddle my hips as he grounded down on my dick.

This was going to be fun.

~*~

I walked back down to camp after Peter and I cleaned ourselves up.

"Well, someone's happy." Rufio smirked. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Course I'm happy. You're one of my friends!"

"Oh I see..." Rufio smirked wider. He whipped around and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"FELIX GOT LAID!!"

All of a sudden, everyone swarmed around me firing questions.

"Was she pretty?"

"Was it a mermaid?"

"Was she any good?"

"I heard Pan scream your name."

The last one made everyone stop, we all looked at Nibs whom had said that. He turned beat red and looked down.

"Did he catch you? With the girl, I mean." He finished. Everyone shrugged and went back to asking questions.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" A familiar British accent screamed. Everyone shut up and looked over at Peter.

He was still in his bathrobe and had once again put his hair back in the towel and had fuzzy slippers on his feet.

"Today was my day off and YET YOU ALL THINK IT WOULD OKAY TO COME AND BOTHER ME?!" He yelled. I smirked under my hood as everyone trembled in their boots. Peter strolled over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "And I will have you know, Felix did get laid."

I was glad my face was covered by my hood because I was blushing red.

"Well, with who?" One of the new boys asked. I could Peter's heart swell with pride.

"Me."

The camp was quiet.

Peter cleared his throat and walked over in front of the boys.

"Boys. I, Peter Pan, am pansexual," he said. No one spoke.

"What's that mean?" One boy asked.

"Means he should stay outta my kitchen." Rufio muttered. Peter rolled his eyes.

"No, it means I like any gender at all, or no gender. I see it as...hearts not parts." Peter explained. The boys were quiet.

"So...was Felix any good?" Rufio asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Peter rolled his eyes again.

"Yes. Okay? Felix is fantastic in bed," Peter said. I blushed even more. "Or should I say...pan-tastic?"

Peter laughed as everyone groaned, including myself.

"What? Oh, come on, that was a good one!"

"Hey! Hey! Swiggity swone that was a good one!" Tootles yelled, smirking at how he resurrected the forgotten language of the lost boys.

Everyone laughed and Pan scowled.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh at the pun whatever like I care." He murmured. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"EWWWWW! THATS NASTY!" Rufio cringed. A chorus of 'ews' rang though the boys and Peter and I smiled.

I could get used to this.


	25. Waking up to you(not even sure)

Peter awoke with Felix's bare chest pressed against his back and the blond mess of curls on his face. Felix's arm was wrapped protectively around Peter waist as the sleeping blond kept his lover close to him.

Peter smiled to himself as he recalled the steamy events of last night...

:///:

Felix shoved Peter roughly against the shower wall as he fucked the smaller boy senseless.

Peter gripped Felix's shoulders with his deft fingers as Felix pounded deeply into him.

"Fuck Felix!" Peter screamed as he released all over Felix.

:///:

Peter smiled widely and flipped around to face Felix.

"Feeeeeeee..." Peter sang, walking two fingers up Felix chest. The blond squirmed away yet pulled Peter closer. "Wake up Fee...I wanna see your eyes.."

Felix smirked and blinked his silver eyes open and smiled at Peter. He brushed his knuckles over Peter's cheek and kissed his lightly on the lips.

"Mornin' Peter..." Felix said, his morning voice husky and raspy.

"Hey you..." Peter smiled. His pine green eyes sparkling as they stared into Felix's sterling silver ones.

"Peter...I know it was just one night but...I..." Felix blushed.

"What?" Peter asked, blinking his eyes innocently. Felix nervously chuckled.

"I kinda...love...you..." Felix blushed even more red. Peter's heart swelled in his chest.

"Really?" He squeaked, Felix nodded and smiled. "Good. Because I do too."

Felix smiled wider and kissed Peter with love, not lust, love. Passionately, Peter kissed back and rolled on top of Felix.

"Actually," Peter said in between kisses, "you," kiss. "Have to," kiss. "Get." Kiss. "Dressed."

Felix stopped kissing him and smiled.

"Nope, I'm calling in sick to spend the day with my new boyfriend."

Peter smiled.

"I hope that's me you're talking about, love. " Peter smirked. Felix chuckled, and rolled the two over, so he was on top.

Peter laughed. It was going to be a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww it was cute


	26. Nature Boy(angst mpreg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filled to the brim of angsty mpreg

"I hate doing this." Peter said as he traced shapes on his belly bump. Felix sighed.

"It's just the doctor, babe. What's there to be afraid of?" He shrugged. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, how about having my legs up in the air while some guy pokes around in...well wherever this baby's growing...you think that might be something to be afraid of?" Peter retorted, crossing his arms over his still flat chest.

"Well, if we have any questions we'll just ask okay? And no, that shouldn't be something to be afraid of because having something poking around in there is how the baby got there in the first place." Felix smirked at the last bit. Peter blushed and scowled playfully at his favored lost boy.

"Peter?" A woman called out into the waiting room. Felix smiled and waved at her as he helped Peter up. "Hi, come on back."

The two boys followed the nurse down a hall and into a room with green wallpaper. She lead them in and helped Peter get situated in the seat, then left the boys alone for the doctor.

"It's cold." Peter whined after the nurse left. Felix snorted as he flipped through Entertainment tonight.

"Of course it's cold, you got the air conditioning blowing right between your open legs," Felix smirked. Peter groaned and then stared intently at the blank tv on the wall. "What are you doing? There's nothing on."

"I know this, that's why I'm trying to use my Jedi-mind skills to turn it on," Peter said gruffly. Felix sighed and reached for the remote, turning the tv on and then flipping back to his magazine. "Ha! See! Told you I'd get it!"

"Oh yeah, you totally used those Jedi-mind skills Obi-Won Kenobi taught you." Felix said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a great deal back.

"Damn straight." Peter nodded, ignoring Felix's sarcastic tone.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a man with belched blond hair, a white lab coat, black tight fitting jeans, and black business shoes stepped in.

" 'Ello I'm Dr. Spike." His British accent thicker than Peter's, it was more husky yet had the same cocky tone.

"Where's Dr. Whale? He's always here." Felix grumbled as he placed the magazine down. Peter, on the other hand, was to preoccupied to listen to Felix's complaint.

"Well, hello...is Spike a first or last name, love?" Peter said, his eyebrow cocking the way it did when he was charming the last few bucks off dinner. Dr. Spike chuckled.

"Uh, first actually. I guess you can just call me Spike then, mate." He smiled. Peter smiled back and stuck his hand out.

"En jante." Peter said. Dr. Spike smirked and kissed his knuckles. Felix narrowed his eyes and glared at the two.

"Okay, so Peter how are you feeling?" Spike asked, filling out things on his clipboard.

"Horny." Peter smirked.

Felix caught himself from growling at Peter.

Spike chuckled, "I meant how's the baby?"

"Oh, he-or she-is good. Kicked yesterday. It was weird. Been craving odd things, like, french toast and shit like that. But other than that, yeah good." Peter shrugged. Spike nodded.

"Alright, let's see this baby!" He smiled.

~*~

After a few minutes, Felix watched as Spike questionably looked back and forth from the computer to Peter.

"Everything okay, er-Spike?" Felix asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Everything's fine. I think," Spike blinked and typed some things into the computer. He turned back the two boys. "Um, I'm gonna go check something over with Dr. Dre okay? I'll be back in a jiff."

Felix and Peter nodded and Dr. Spike left the room.

~*~

A few minutes later, Dr. Spike returned with two other doctors.

"Peter, Felix. These are two of my friends, Dr. Dre and Dr. Shady," Spike said pointing to an African-American man and a stern looking man with a stocking cap.

"Uh, Dr. Shady? Isn't that a bit of a...shady name?" Felix said uneasily.

"First name Slim. Last name Shady. Got a problem, Blondie? Cuz if ya do we can take this around back--"

"Em! Chill man, he was just asking! Don't go kill in' nobody over a name dickhead!" Dr. Dre said, whacking Dr. Shady in the chest.

"Yeah, whatever." Dr. Shady muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey! I don't care what kind of bloody name you have! Just tell me why you're in here!" Peter yelled. The three doctors shut up and all gathered around Peter.

They indistinctly muttering to each other and pointing to the screen every once in a while.

After lots of mutters Felix couldn't hear, Spike cleared his throat and the three doctors stood with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Mr. Pan...we have some bad news." Dr. Dre sighed.

"You're gonna die, dude." Dr. Shady interrupted.

Felix stopped breathing for a second.

"W-what?" Peter's voice cracked as he was on the verge of tears.

"You-you're not developing correctly, sir. You're 6 months pregnant, by now you should've started to develop breasts yet you haven't..."

"Yeah, ya still flat chested you should have really big tits by now."

"Em!"

"Whhhaaatttt?" Dr. Shady groaned. Dr. Dre smacked him over the head. "Owwww..."

"Anyways..."

"Stop. Is the baby healthy?" Peter asked. Spike nodded.

"The baby's fine. It's you who's not."

Felix stared at the ground and gulped, tears silently running down his face. Peter nodded, his face showing no emotion though Felix knew that he was breaking apart piece by piece inside. His green eyes were glossy and tears rimmed the edges as Felix hugged him tightly.

"S-so what's going to happen to me?" Peter inhaled sharply. Spike sighed and frowned.

"You'll lose too much blood in childbirth. And there's no way to do a C-section with you in such a fragile position, you have to birth the baby yourself. But, like I said, you'll lose too much blood and...probably won't live..." He said.

Peter nodded and let out a shaky breath, burying his face in Felix's chest and let his tears stain the blond's shirt.

"Can I just...what's the sex of the child?" Felix damn near sobbed.

"It's a boy." Dr. Dre said quietly.

 

 

6 years later...

 

"Dad? Tell me story about father again. Oh! But sing the song!" Peter said, tugging on Felix's shirt sleeve.

Felix ran his fingers over the rough edge of the tombstone and wiped away a tear as he smiled down at his son.

He bent down and picked up the boy, lifting him onto his hip.

He cleared his throat and began to sing the song he wrote for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nature boy by David Bowie is the song fee sings so go google it or something


	27. Greg and...Tomorrow was it?(Pan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is kinda of a Crack!chapter so enjoy

"This is Greg calling the home office. Over."

"The hell is 'over'?" Peter crinkled his nose while he kicked his feet in the as he laid on his bed.

"It means I'm done speaking. Over."

"Oh," Peter nodded, laying the walkie-talkie down before sweeping it back up. "Over."

"T and I have spotted the boy. Over." Greg said. Peter shoved the spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"M'kay," he swallowed. "Wait, who's 'T'?"

"Tamara. Over."

"Tomorrow? You'll get him here that early?" Peter continued to eat the pint of ice cream.

"No, Tamara. Over."

"Taco? No, Greg, get the bloody boy not Mexican food," he thought for moment. "Yet if you're getting tacos, I don't want any sour cream. Over."

"I'm not getting Mexican food, Pan. Over."

"Well, then get Mexican food, you got me craving tacos now. Over."

Greg sighed, "No, her name is Tamara. Over."

"Whatever. Just tell me when you and Potato chip have my tacos and the boy." Peter said, setting the walkie-talkie down and leaving the room.

"No! Pan! Pan! Pete! Peter! Pan!" Yet Greg yelling was useless.


	28. It's too hot(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song played is "tangerine speedo" by Caviar and it's a real song and it's hilarious

It was the first time the sun had ever shined in Neverland.

Like, really shined.

Who am I kidding, it was 110 out. I could've died.

Ok...maybe I'm being a bit dramatic but it was still hot!

Oh, and I'm Pan. Peter Pan. And this is the story all about how I fell head over heels for my second-in-command.

Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes, the abnormally hot day...

On Neverland, it never changed seasons. It never snowed, rained, or became hot. But today, today was different.

We had just gotten a new group of lost boys, they were nice and different from my older ones.

Yet, one of them was awfully quiet. He never spoke unless spoken to, kept to himself, stayed away from the others, and was very tall. He always had his hood on and kept his head down so I couldn't ever see his face.

Anyways, on this really hot day the senior lost boys and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to take the newbies down the lake for a swim to cool off.

On our way there, I noticed that we were missing one boy. The tall one with the hood.

"Hey!" I called. The boys stopped. "Anyone seen the tall one?"

They stared at me blankly.

"You know, the one with the hood?"

Several shrugged and blinked.

"Really really tall? Doesn't talk a whole lot?"

"Ya mean Felix?" One boy called out.

"Yes, where's Felix?" I asked.

"Back at camp. He said he was a wee bit insecure about his body."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, Slights, take 'em to the lake I'll go get the kid."

I walked back to camp and looked around.

"Er, Felix? You here mate?" I called out.

The tall boy poked his head out of a tent and looked at me with pleading eyes, his blond mess of curls atop his head falling in his face.

"I'm not going." He pouted, then popped back in his tent.

I sighed and walked over.

"Come on, what's the big deal? We're just swimming,"

There came no response. I walked closer and sat down outside of it.

"I'll be swimming and I hate my body but I feel that it doesn't matter when you're having fun--" Felix poked his head out and glared at me.

"I only said that to the others so they wouldn't ask to see it." He hissed then yanked the tent closed.

"Wait, see what?"

"My-my swimwear." He whispered from inside the tent.

"May I come in?" I asked calmly though my mind was racing with questions.

A swimsuit?! He's scared of a swimsuit?! What the hell?!

The tent flap opened and he took my hand in his and I swear to Tyler Joseph(yea I know who he is) there was a spark between us. My stomach lurched at least. He pulled me in quickly and sat me down on the bed across from him.

"Hi." He nervously whispered. I smiled and waved.

"So...can I see it?" I asked. He shook his head. "How about I let you see mine then can I see yours?"

He hesitated but then slowly nodded.

I took off my shirt and then unbuckled my pants, letting them drop around my ankles.

"There." I said, a smirk twitching at my mouth when Felix's eyes widened.

"You're...naked...." He squeaked, closing his eyes.

"Yep. Now let's see yours." I smirked. He sighed and turned around.

"I'll meet you down at the lake. You'll see it then." He said. I sighed but pulled up my pants and began to walk to the lake, a smiled stretching across my face.

[play music plz or it won't be funny]

I arrived a few minutes at the lake and noticed all the boys swimming and having fun.

I smiled and stripped down to my boxers.

Pfft. I was so messing with Felix when I said I was going naked, that would not be a good idea.

"Hey Pan! And...oh god...." Slightly yelled.

Mr. Tangerine speedo

"Felix?! Is that..."

I turned around to see Felix standing in his swimwear.

A tangerine colored speedo.

He cracked a small smile and waved at me.

Oh god he was hot. His SIX PACK was toned from the sun but not so he looks like he bathes in Nutella, his hair was still a mess but who cares, his eyes shinned sliver in the sun, and oh god was he nice....ya know....banana hammock wise....

He walked over to me and blinked.

"I thought you were going in nothing?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. I blushed red.

"Well I decided against it...but if you want..." I smirked and raised an eyebrow. Felix blushed red this time.

But he fucking nodded.

I didn't even think, I just shoved my boxers down.

"Whoa! Pan! What the hell dude?! Pull them back up!" Slightly yelled. I blushed as Felix laughed his ass off.

It was a really cute laugh too.

I shook my head out of my daze and pulled my boxers back up.

>•<

Yep. That was how I fell in love with my second-in-command, BFF of all the realms, and the hottest guy on the island.

"Peter? Are you telling stories about us again?"

Crap. Okay I'm gonna go take care of...that...

Ttyl! Love ya!

Xoxoxo, Peter Pan


	29. Just look for the sign(fluff)

>•<

"Hey babe, it's Peter. The boys and I have agreed to pick you up at the airport so no need to call a cab. Just look for the sign."

Felix sighed and locked up his phone after he listened to the voicemail for the third time, tucked it back in his pocket while he watched the baggage claim rotate around again for the second time. He popped his gum and tapped his foot to the music blasting from his iPod, letting his hands sink into his jean pockets. Finally, after what felt like hours, the navy blue suitcase with a hot pink ribbon and death note return tag(Peter's idea really)rounded it's way to Felix. He picked it up, popped out the handle, and wheeled it to the front gate.

Felix lifted his sunglasses off the bridge of his nose and blew a bubble, letting pop loudly.

Just look for the sign...

Felix frowned when he didn't see Peter or the boys or a sign with his name. He dropped his sunglasses back on his nose and wheeled the suitcase out into the main airport.

He lifted his sunglasses again, narrowing his eyes and standing on his tippy toes while he scanned the area for his boyfriend and the boys. And of course, the sign.

That's when he spotted a large, neon green, bedazzled poster board reading in capital letters, "NERD" held up by one shaky hand.

He slowly walked towards it and noticed Tootles, Curly, and Nibs all in harnesses as they tried to run off. Felix walked closer and saw Rufio on his phone and Slightly trying to control the other boys running rogue. And in the middle of it all, hassling with keeping the sign up and the boys on the leashes, was Peter.

Felix smiled and ran towards them all, greeted by several cheers and hugs as the boys tackled the blond to the ground.

"Felix! You're back!"

"What did you bring us?"

"What's in the bag?"

"Was it like? Was it fun?"

"Everyone move. Handsome boyfriend coming through." Peter said, tugging the three leashes boys behind him as he struggled his way to Felix.

Felix stood up and Peter dropped everything and ran to him with open arms, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, god I missed you." Peter mumbled into Felix's jacket. Felix hugged him back tightly and ran a hand through the others hair, kissing the chestnut brown locks.

"I missed you too."

And then the moment was over. Felix was tugged away from Peter by the boys as overlapped each other with different stories they all had been dying to tell him.

"Hey, Peter?" Felix asked as they loaded the minivan with boys. Peter hummed. "Um, the sign?"

"Oh," Peter chuckled. He and Felix got into the driver and passenger seats(Felix in passenger) and Peter slammed the door. "It was my idea."

Felix smiled and looked at Peter longingly as Peter pulled out of the parking garage.

"Do you want to kiss me Felix?" Peter laughed as they stopped at the stop light.

"Yes."

Peter smiled and the two joined in a well deserved kiss, while everyone in the car groaned and Rufio snapped a picture for the future wedding album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a book of 102 chapters due to all my in between rants but i edited those out so you didn't have to read them


	30. It wasn't suppose to end like this(angst)

Peter stood on the Main Street of Storybrooke, a opaque fog enveloping him, and rain pelleting hard onto the ground but not drenching Peter a bit.

"Peter,"

The voice was distant but clear. It was Felix.

"Felix?" Peter called out, his voice echoing back.

"Peter," Felix's voice was closer now, yet still soft.

The fog thinned out and Peter could see the silhouette of the tall blond. Peter began to walk towards him, but something stopped him from doing so.

"Felix, I can't move! Come closer!" Peter yelled into the fog. The fog cleared and Felix stood in a pinstriped black and white tuxedo with a matching fedora tilted on his head, also untouched by the rain. "Felix? The hell are you wearing?"

Felix smirked and shrugged. "Rufio likes it."

Peter locked his jaw.

"Rufio likes it?" Peter said through gritted teeth. Felix nodded. "Why do you care if he likes it?"

"Because Peter," Felix said. "I love Rufio."

At that moment, Rufio appeared next to Felix wearing a burgundy pinstriped suit.

"Hi babe." Rufio said to Felix, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oi mate!" Peter snarled. "He's mine!"

"Not anymore." Felix smirked wrapping his hand around Rufio's.

Peter's heart stopped and his world came to a crashing end.

"Felix! Noooooo!"

>•<

"Noooooooo!!" Peter screamed, sitting up in the shared bed as he threw off the covers. He was drenched in a cold sweat and was panting heavily.

The bedroom was dark and the curtains were closed.

"Huh? What? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Felix sat up next to him, his pink sleeping mask pulled over his eyes, his blond curls bouncing wildly as he whipped his head around. "Peter? Peter are you okay?"

Peter scoffed and tore off Felix's sleep mask, then gripped the sides of Felix's face tightly. Felix widened his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Uh--"

"Are you cheating on me?" Peter glared.

Felix scoffed, "What? No, of course not why would you think that?"

Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Felix back on to the bed.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you're cheating on me with Rufio, Felix." Peter hissed, throwing off the rest of the blankets and marching into the living room, Felix trailing after him.

"R-Rufio?! What the hell?! No! He-he's married!" Felix stuttered, throwing logic into the argument. "Hell! He's married to a woman!"

Peter turned around and Felix stopped in his tracks. He crossed his arms over his chest and squinted at the blond.

"Oh, that's exactly what a cheater would say." He spat. Felix groaned and threw his head back at the ceiling.

"I'm not cheating! I love you! Not Rufus!" Felix sighed.

"Yeah. Mhm. Get out." Peter glared.

"W-what?" Felix stuttered, sitting down on the couch. "I-I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. Just get off my couch and leave my apartment." Peter said, pointing to the door.

"Fine," Felix said. He walked over to the door but then stopped. "Call me when you grow up."

With that, he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Well then I guess I won't be calling you! 'Cause I'm never growing up!" Peter yelled to no one. He sniffed and fell back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crying you are


	31. Stumbled on a view(fluff)

"Fee?! Could you go grab me a pair of clean undies? I forgot to grab them before my shower." Peter yelled from the bathroom. Felix sighed and set his brand new book down, Dan and Phil go outside. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Felix felt a strong connection to the two Youtubers, sometimes Peter swore they all three were long lost brothers.

Felix got up and slouched into the shared bedroom of the two boys.

He's always forgetting something.

Felix walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

Felix's jaw hit the floor.

Peter and Felix had just moved together two months ago. There were still a few boxes to be unpacked but everything else seemed pretty much perfect. They were happy with everything where it was. One time, Peter had to pee so bad he didn't even wait for Felix to finish brushing his teeth, he just pissed with him there. So they knew each other pretty well.

Or so Felix thought.

There, in Peter's underwear drawer, was a black laced thong with pink bows. Felix's eyes widened. He gulped as he picked it up daintily between his thumb and index finger. He looked in the drawer and found several others under that one: in a variety of colors, textures, and styles.

"Fee?! Any pair is fine! Just grab one!" Peter yelled. Felix panicked and ran into the bathroom, tossing the lingerie at his boyfriend before sprinting out to the living room. He flopped on the couch and opened his book back up.

"Thanks...I guess." Peter called to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i just read


	32. Almost Honeymoon(panlix ft. BTVS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn phil lester and his addiction to Buffy bc i got hooked on it too

The two boys appeared in a green cloud of smoke, leaving them laying on the concrete hand in hand.

Peter stood up and dusted himself off, popping his back as he looked at the night sky.

"Felix. Can you believe it?" Peter smiled, helping Felix off the ground.

"Believe what?" Felix laughed. He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders as the two walked down the street, admiring the stars as they walked. Peter gripped Felix's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"That you're my husband and I'm yours." Peter smiled, getting on his tippy toes to peck Felix's cheek while he intertwined his fingers with his new husbands. Felix smiled and tucked his other hand in his pocket.

"So, where are we exactly?" Felix asked.

"Guess." Peter's eyes sparkled with glee.

They passed a palm tree and they stepped on to green grass.

"California?" Felix sarcastically guessed. Peter's chest swelled.

"Yep! And the town is called...wait for it...Sunnydale!" Peter said, letting go of Felix and jumping up and down. Felix laughed and tucked both hands into his pockets while he kicked the dirt.

Felix stopped and looked confusingly at their surroundings.

"Um...Peter?"

"I mean, isn't that awesome?! A happy honeymoon for us in Sunnydale!" Peter cheered, completely oblivious to the fact they were standing in a cemetery.

"Peter. Stop jumping, it's disrespectful." Felix hissed and grabbed Peter's arm.

"What? Why--"

"Duck!" A female voice yelled, jumping on to Peter and tackling him to the ground, a bleached blonde man doing the same to Felix.

A blonde teenage girl jumped out and shot a wooden arrow with a crossbow, the man creeping up behind Peter and Felix turning to dust when he was impaled.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled and pushed the redhead teenage girl off him.

Peter scrambled to his feet and ran over to Felix, shoving the blonde man off him.

"Felix! Wake up! Wake up!" Peter shook Felix roughly, but the tall lost boy still laid unconscious.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl with the crossbow asked. Peter glared and wiped around, waving his hand and everyone flew back except the blonde male.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan," Peter snarled at them. The blonde man scoffed and the others' eyes widened. "And you are destroying my honeymoon!"

"Oh would you shut the bloody hell up, boy? And you are not 'Peter Pan'." The blonde sassed.

Peter gasped.

How dare he sass the KING of sass?!

"Yes I am," Peter strutted over to the man and poked his chest. "Now. Who. Are. You?"

"Spike." The man spat, bawling his hands into fists.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Peter said sarcastically, rolling his eyes a great deal.

And then the king of sass was tackled to the ground and knocked out.

~*~

Peter awoke tied to a chair, his boots gone along with his leather cuffs. His head pounded as he looked around the small room. It was obviously a living room with a staircase on the right and a kitchen on the left.

"Felix?" Peter whispered, looking around for his husband.

"The boy, I believe, is-is married to the demon." The group of teens, Spike, and a older man with glasses walked down the stairs.

"Um, demon? I beg your pardon but Felix is no demon. He's actually a wonderful person, just a bit grumpy around people." Peter smiled.

"Ah, so he's awake." A dark brown haired boy said. Spike growled.

"Bloody demon." He grumbled.

"Um, no. Once again, Felix is completely human--"

"Not him! You!" Spike hissed.

Peter was taken aback.

He? A demon? They must have the wrong person...

"No, I'm not a demon!" Peter laughed. "I'm Peter! Peter Pan!"

"Then how do you explain the...throwing stuff?" The blonde teen girl asked.

Peter scoffed. "Uh, magic? Duh."

"D-did you say magic?" the older man asked.

"Yes, now could you please untie me? I need to find Felix so we can go check into our hotel." Peter said, flashing them his famous kicked puppy look. Spike scoffed.

"He's fine by the way, mate." Spike sneered.

"PETER!!" Felix screamed from upstairs, the group raced up to see the boy.

~*~

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike, and Giles ran into Giles' bedroom to see what was the commotion.

The blonde boy was awake and panting, yelling for his husband as he struggled against the rope they tied him with.

"Calm down! Peter's fine!" Xander said, everybody running to calm the boy down.

"Where-where am I?!" The boys looked around frantically.

"We're here to help. You're under some love spell by that demon." Buffy said, untying him.

"D-demon? Where's the demon?"

"What's your name?" Willow asked him.

"Felix Pan. Who are you people?"

"Well I'm Buffy and that's Willow, Xander, Spike, and Giles," Buffy said pointing to the group. Felix nodded and gave a small wave.

"Where's Peter?" He asked.

"The demon's downstairs. Tied up." Spike said.

"What?! He's not a demon!" Felix jumped up but Spike knocked him back out.

~*~

"Peter Pan is said to be a demon in disguise of a boy and he makes his bride fall in love with him," Willow explained to the group as they walked back downstairs. "Or, well, in this case husband."

"So is he like the fairytale at all?" Xander asked. Willow flipped through the pages of the book.

"Yes. He keeps children captive on Neverland along with his husband." She said.

They walked downstairs and looked over at the chair.

Empty chair.

"Where did he go?!" Spike roared.

"Oh sorry, I got hungry," Peter walked out of the kitchen with two sandwiches in hand. "I made one for Felix, is he okay?"

They stopped and Buffy's heart sank.

He was such a sweetheart, maybe he wasn't a demon.

She threw holy water on him then stepped back. Peter stopped and spit out the water. 

"Now that wasn't very nice." Peter said as he dried his face with his sleeve.

"So....he's not a demon?" Xander looked at Willow.

"Um, well, that should've worked..."

"No! I'm not a demon!" Peter yelled, setting the plates down before storming over to the group. "I am sick and tired of people saying that! I am just a boy who just happens to have magic, that does not make me a demon!"

He face planted onto the couch, hugged one of the throw-pillows, and proceed to cry, "I just wanted a normal honeymoon with my boo...why can't I have that?"

Everyone was silent and Buffy sat down next to him, hugging him sideways and petted his hair while whispering, "shhh...everything's gonna be okay..."

Peter looked up at her with glossy eyes and a tear-stained face. He sniffled and whipped away some tears.

Willow walked over to him and hugged him as well.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked him. The boy nodded.

"The Tipton hotel. Me and Felix got the honeymoon suite." Peter whimpered. Willow looked at Buffy with apologetic eyes. Buffy sighed.

"Felix is upstairs. If you know where you're going, you may leave." She said. Peter sat up.

"Really? You're not going to keep me here to experiment on me?"

"No," Buffy smiled, her heart filling with more sympathy for the boy. "Now, enjoy your honeymoon, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Peter ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, the two boys came back downstairs. Peter tugging Felix towards the door as Felix stumbled behind.

"Byeeee!" Peter sang and the newly weds vanished with out a trace.


	33. He's out(Robker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is Parker and Robbie so yeah

"Parker?!" Elisa yelled.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Parker yelled back.

"Where are you?!"

"In the shower!"

She walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door, the La La Land soundtrack bursting the portable radio on the sink top.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" She asked.

"Um. He's out. At the store."

"What store?"

"Grocery." Parker's voice sounded weak and squeaky.

"His car's still here though."

"God fuck."

"What?"

"I mean...he-he took the bus."

She squinted at the shower and tilted her head, crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

"You good in there?"

"Hell yes."

"Mhm. Okay." She said slowly. Parker panted and stuck his head out of the shower, a wide smile on his face.

"Speaking of which, you think you could go pick him up? Great. Thanks!" And then yanked the curtain back shut.

"Oh. Um. Okay," She said and walked out of the bathroom before walking right back in, Parker screaming a little as she did. "Hey which store?"

"WALMART! NOW GO!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll go pick up your little friend!" She surrendered to her husband's raised voice. She closed the door and left to go fetch the British(as she called him) Mouse.

"You think she heard us?"

After he heard the garage close, he turned his attention back to the brunette male on his knees.

Parker laughed and ran a hand through Robbie's brown locks.

"No, we're fine." He smiled lovingly. Robbie smiled and stood up, standing on his toes as he placed a kiss on the taller male's lips.

"How much longer of this?" He asked as he rested his head against Parker's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Parker sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair again, moving his lips to kiss the top of Robbie's head.

"Just a little longer. I'll say things aren't working out, I mean, we have only been married for 8 months," he said. "Then you have to come out to, well, the world. And after the divorce is final, we can be together."

Robbie hummed and hugged Parker tightly.

"I love you."

Parker inhaled and then hugged the British man back.

"I-I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet this happened at least once


	34. He's fine(angst)

Peter and Felix were engaged for 9 months.

And then 9 months into planning...it ended.

*~*

Peter had never been married before. His father, Rumple Gold, was the governor of Maine and his sister, Regina Gold-Mills, was the mayor of his hometown. And Peter...well Peter was the one who had all the money given to him from his step-sister and father.

Felix was divorced from his husband, Rufus Manglo. Rufio won the custody battle for their twin boys and that was fine with Felix. He had Peter Gold, his new boyfriend, to take care of now.

The new couple moved into an apartment on the upper east side of New York City and were engaged 1 year later.

~*~

Felix had walked into the living room where Peter had all the wedding plans scattered over the floor, carpet, couch, and well every where. Peter laid in the middle of it all staring a bit too intently at a bridal magazine. Felix walked over to him and nudged the boy with his foot.

"Busy. Dresses. Time. None." Peter slurred sleepily, eye-lids fluttering open and close as he tried to stay awake.

"Peter. We need to talk." Felix gulped. Peter looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and purple rings under the eye-lids.

"Hmm?" Then he quickly sat up in full panic mode. "Is it the cake? Or-or the flowers? Oh god, your tux doesn't fit does it? We'll have to get that fixed--"

"Peter. I don't want to get married." Felix blurted.

Peter hadn't blinked, he got up, walked into the guest bedroom and didn't come back out for several.

Felix had packed his bags and left the apartment.

And now Peter was following Felix's cab to his "home."

Peter had kept all his feelings down until he saw Felix at a coffee shop downtown, he had ordered two plain coffees and two blueberry muffins, saying to the cashier he was just going straight home when he was asked if Felix wanted any utensils for the muffins.

Peter had many things to say to him. Some nice. Some not.

Now Felix was in a cab headed down West Broadway. The opposite way of what Peter thought was his apartment.

"Where is he going?" Peter murmured to himself. Felix's cab stopped in front of an apartment complex.

The tall blond got out of the cab with his to-go bag and paid the cabbie. Peter did the same and began to walk towards Felix.

Felix walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Oi--" Peter began but stopped.

Rufio had opened the door and the twins ran outside, enveloping Felix in a tight hug.

"Dad! Did you get the muffins?" One asked.

"Yes I did. But you'll get them when we get inside, m'kay?" Felix smiled. The boys nodded quickly and darted back inside the complex.

Rufio chuckled as he moved out of the way, walking over and taking the coffees and kissing Felix on the lips.

Peter's heart shattered and he stopped walking.

Rufio took Felix's hand and they walked back inside to join their children.

But thinking about Felix playing with his children and being happy made Peter smile.

He realized that...he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobbing rn


	35. Just a few(drunk fluff)

Felix knew of Peter's past.

He knew that Peter had grown up, he knew he had been married to a woman against his will, he knew he had a son, and he knew that Peter had given up his son to be who he was now.

He also knew that Peter was once an alcoholic.

Peter swore he was totally fine and hadn't had a drop of rum since then.

But Felix knew he sometimes fell off the band wagon.

And tonight was one of those times.

Peter had had a rough night and had disappeared later that evening.

Felix was left alone to take care of the boys(like always) and put them to bed(which always to an hour maybe). Finally, when he had gotten all the boys to bed and could hear their little snores, Peter Pan stumbled into camp with a bottle of rum in hand.

"Peter?" Felix looked up from his place at the campfire. Peter tip-toed over to where Felix was and sat down on his lap and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhh....the lil brats are sleeepppingggg." Peter whispered loudly, his breath wafting over Felix's face making the blonde gag.

"Oh, god! Peter have you been drinking?" Felix picked him up and sat the boy next to him. Peter gasped.

"Is it that obvious?" Peter asked, taking a large swig from the bottle. Felix rolled his eyes.

"How many bottles?" Felix sighed, picking Peter up bridal style to put him to bed as well. Just after he holds back his hair while the Boy King threw up.

"Just a few."

Felix narrowed his eyes.

"How many, Peter?"

"Six--"

"Oh good--"

Peter held up a finger.

"Wait for it...ty! Sixty!" Peter laughed. Felix sighed and made his way up to the treehouse. "Feeeellixx put me down, I'm fine!"

"Nope. Let's get you to bed, kiddo." Felix said. He kicked open the door and plopped Peter down onto the bed, walking into the bathroom to get a washcloth and a bucket in case Peter did throw up.

"You know, that's how a groom would carry in a bride into a honeymoon suite," Peter said, laying on his side as Felix walked out of the bathroom. "We should do it."

"What? Get married?" Felix laughed. He rolled Peter on his back and laid the washcloth over Peter's forehead. "How about later, m'kay?"

"Noooooo I don't wanna get married!" Peter whined. "Let's have sex!"

Felix snorted, "You're so drunk."

"Yeah so?" Peter scoffed. Felix rolled his eyes but just after he watched Peter grab himself. "I'm horny, come on, touch me Felix."

"No, okay? Get some sleep, dude." Felix laughed and walked outside.

So...he kinda had a crush on Pan...and he really wanted to give in to Pan's invitation of...sexual intercourse...but he couldn't! He just couldn't take advantage of his king while he was completely drunk!

Felix shook his head as he made his way to his tent. He walked in and stripped down to his boxers, pulling up the blankets as he climbed into his cot.

A few minutes into a wonderful wet dream about Pan grinding down on....n-nevermind we'll not get into that...BUT something woke Felix up.

And that something was a still very drunk Peter Pan.

Felix tiredly poked his head out of his tent and rubbed his eyes before looking over at Hook.

Wait..that's not Hook...that's--

"Peter?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Peter turned around, making the leather duster whip around. He held out a sword shakily and laughed, stumbling a bit as he did.

"Ah! Felix! Me harty first mate! Why you be so sexy, love?" Peter stumbled in the oversized boots, letting the red hat fall over his face.

Felix slowly backed away into his tent, tying it shut once he was in.

"Hook is so gonna kill him oh my god I have to go make sure he doesn't burn down the camp shit." Felix quickly ran outside just before Peter did something stupid.

Or well, something more stupid than what he was already doing.

"Feeeeelixxx why are you sooooo tallllll..." Peter stumbled his way over to Felix and leaned on his shoulder.

"Okay, that's it, let's get you to bed little pirate." Felix lifted Peter over his shoulder and walked back to the treehouse.

That's when he felt something smack his rear end.

He jumped and stopped in his tracks.

"Peter?! What the hell--"

"Yargh! Dat be me precious booty!" Peter yelled, smacking Felix's ass again.

Felix tugged Peter off his shoulder and set him on the ground.

"Peter. You need to stop drinking--"

"Felix...I don't feel good--"

"Peter listen to me. People don't have good futures when they drink. They lose teeth--"

"I really don't feel good, Fee--"

Felix sighed and gripped Peter's face, making the boy look at him.

"Stop interrupting me and listen! This is an important lesson for you!" Felix growled. Peter swallowed unevenly and nodded. "Okay, so, as I was saying, you need to stop drinking--"

Peter leaned forward towards Felix's crotch and threw up on the ground.

Felix sighed. He was never gonna get through to him when he was in this condition. Felix slowly ran his fingers through Peter's hair as the boy rid of his lunch. Peter gripped Felix's hips and fell to his knees, making Felix dig his heels into the ground.

Why this position?

Peter finally finished throwing up and wiped his mouth. He shakily stood up with the help of Felix and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I'm so gonna regret this tomorrow." Peter said, licking his lips.

Then, he passed out.

Felix caught him just before Peter hit the ground. Felix held Peter tightly in his arms, letting the drunk boy snuggle into his chest.

Felix picked him up and walked up to the treehouse, laying him back down in the bed and covering him up with the thick quilt. Peter smiled unknowingly in his sleep.

Felix laughed quietly and turned around, but couldn't. Peter had a tight grip on his arm, Felix looked down and his heart swelled.

Peter was somewhat awake.

"Warmth. Come." Peter held out his hand and tugged tiredly on his arm. Felix sighed and climbed under the covers, letting Peter roll over on his body and lace their legs together.

Next morning

Peter awoke with a groan. He opened his eyes slowly to see a pair of sliver eyes staring back at him sweetly.

Peter's eyes widened.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Peter yelled, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh hell, my head..."

He looked over at a shirtless Felix.

"Did we...did we do...anything?" Peter asked, pointing from himself back to Felix. Felix blushed and shook his head.

"No, you threw up." Felix said. Peter groaned.

"Well that's a turn off for sure," Peter laughed. "Now, go get me something to take care of this headache,"

Felix snorted and got up.

"Um, Felix? Where are your pants?" Peter asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you took them off." Felix responded from the bathroom.

"What?!"

"Long story." Felix walked back into room with the herbs and water.

"O-okay," Peter took the water and mixed the herbs with it, drinking it down and looking over at his chair. "Um, is that Hook's coat? And boots?"

Felix laughed and began to tug on his pants.

"I'll tell you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all should listen to Twenty-One Pilots they're amazing


	36. Why now?(Robker)

5 months from now

"Hello, I'm William and I will be your server tonight. Now, would you like to start with any appetizers or drinks from the bar?" The blonde waiter asked with a cheeky smile. Parker awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Um, just a...can I just have a margarita?" Parker asked quietly. William smiled and wrote it down on his note pad.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, onion rings, please mate. And I guess waters all around?" Robbie said as he skimmed over the menu in his hand. William nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back with you drinks." The group smiled at William and he left to go fetch their drinks.

"So...how are you Robbie? I mean, jeez, it's been what? 5 months?" Elisa smiled, placing her menu down as she began the small talk. Robbie chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it's been that long." He glanced at Parker for a beat then turned his attention back to the woman sitting in the booth adjacent to him.

"So how are you?"

Robbie shrugged.

"I'm okay," he looked down at his watch, tapping it and then glancing at the door to the restaurant. "Al should be here any day now, she's always late."

"Oh yeah! How is your wife?" Elisa asked. Parker snorted but then buried his nose in his menu when Elisa looked over at him.

"She's, um, fine I guess." Robbie said. There was silence for a few minutes till a cheerful voice broke the silent wall.

"Hiya!"

Robbie flinched and forced a smile on his face while moved over to make room for his wife in the booth. Elisa looked up from her menu and smiled at the young woman.

Parker glanced up and let out a sigh, sliding his eyes over the menu again for the fifth time.

"Hi, Al. So what are you going to order?" Robbie asked in a monotone. Al's smile faded as she shrugged and opened the menu.

"Chicken, maybe?"

"So, Al, we don't spend a lot of time together which is weird seeing how close our husbands are," Elisa smiled. Parker looked over at Robbie and gulped, Robbie smirked behind his menu and pretended to read it. "What is Al short for?"

"Oh, it's short for Alice," Al smiled. Elisa blinked.

"Alice? Isn't Al a bit...manly?" Elisa said uneasily. Al shrugged.

"Robbie likes it," she gestured to the man next to her. "So chicken sounds okay then, Robbie?"

He nodded silently.

"So...Parker and Robbie have planned this so they must have something interesting to share." Elisa glared at her husband who hadn't said anything except his drink order. Parker looked over at Robbie and cleared his throat as he placed his menu down slowly.

"Well--"

"Okay! Here's your margarita, sir," William set the glass down in front of Parker then set the plate of onion rings down, along with the waters. "Okay! Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes?"

"Oh, well Parker was just going to say--"

"Nope! We're ready!" Parker interrupted with a nervous laugh.

Parker ordered for himself and then Elisa ordered next, and just before Robbie could say the cliché line of "I'll just have what he's having," Al ordered the chicken for the two of them. William smiled and wrote it down, taking their menus and turning to head off to the kitchen.

"Al...I was going to order what Parker was having," Robbie sighed. Al laughed.

"You and Parker always get the same thing! It's too cute! You're just like some old married couple!" Al giggled, playfully shoving Robbie's shoulder. Robbie blushed as did Parker and they both ducked their heads to hide the blushes.

Elisa, on the other hand, forced a laugh then quickly took a drink of her water.

She knew of Parker's past. How he never played any straight roles, had dated no one but men before he met her, and heavily considered making Elliot gay when he was writing his movie Falling Overnight.

He said he was pansexual when he came back from Canada after he filmed Once Upon A Time with Robbie. Even though she completely trusted him, Elisa still had her worries. As did her friends.

They always pulled her aside at gatherings to whisper quietly, "Have you considered leaving Parker? Because, sweetie, he's um, well gay..."

It was always along those lines,

Parker's gay.

He's going to leave you.

Get out of the marriage before gets IN some guy's pants!

And now that Robbie was married as well, she thought less of it.

Other than the times when she found Parker packing his bags and leaving the house while saying, "Robbie's flying in, we're gonna spend a few days in Vegas." And then proceeds to leave.

It was a bit suspicious but she didn't think much of it.

William came back with their orders and the two couples ate in silence till the plates were cleared from the table. William had insisted that they order desert, as did Parker and Robbie, but the women turned down the offer. Yet of course, Robbie got a slice of cheesecake.

"So, Parker, you were going to say something?" Elisa said, turning to her husband. All eyes laid on Parker's blushing red face.

Well almost everyone's.

Robbie's eyes were...looking at somewhere else of Parker's body. Mainly a picture Parker had sent him while the blonde was in the bathroom. Parker cleared his throat and Robbie gulped, knowing what would come next.

"Um, well, Robbie and I have been...seeingeachother." He rushed the last part.

"What?" Elisa asked, but she knew what he had said.

Parker inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, Robbie reached across the table and took his hand, running his thumb over Parker's knuckles comfortingly.

"Parker and I have been seeing each other, and we're leaving you. Both of you." Robbie said bluntly as he took another bite of the cheesecake.

"WHAT?!" Al yelled, slamming her hands down. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we've been married for two months and have never had sex! I'm surprised you didn't see it coming." Robbie said. Elisa was quiet and Parker nervously bit his lip.

"Are-are you okay?" He asked quietly. Elisa slowly shook her head.

Al continued to yell at Robbie for preposing to her and making her dad pay for the $22,800 wedding. Robbie nodded and proceeded to eat his cheesecake.

"WHY THE FUCK NOW ROBERT?!" Al screamed. People turned in their seats to what was the commotion. Robbie nodded and took yet another bite as though this was nothing.

"This is really good cheesecake." He said.

"HOW FUCKING LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!"

Robbie shrugged.

"Well, he took my virginity in 2013 so...maybe 5 years?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah."

"You shut the fuck up, this is your fault, you blonde whore." Al hissed at Parker. Robbie gasped.

"Bitch! How dare you insult him!" Robbie glared. Al growled and lunged for Robbie next, but then Elisa said something that made everyone stop.

"You can't leave. I'm pregnant." She said. Al stopped screaming, Parker's eyes widened, and Robbie very slowly took a bite of the cheesecake.

"Is-is it mine?" Parker asked wearily. Elisa gulped.

"No."

Parker sighed with relief then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why do you need me?"

Elisa sighed, "Because the father doesn't want to be a part of it."

"Who's the father?" Parker asked. Elisa shook her head.

"Who the hell is it?" Robbie asked sternly. Elisa sighed again and gulped.

"Ryan."

"Ryan...? Ryan what? No, wait let me guess. Ryan Gosling?" Robbie joked, Parker snorted, yet Elisa stayed quiet. Robbie noticed this. "Holy fuck, you're pregnant with a Gosling."

"So, wait, does this mean we're still getting a divorce?" Al asked. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I mean, woman! We've never fucked and I've only been with one man! What did you think?" Robbie snorted. "What? Did you actually think we were going to work this out? Oh, honey, I am gayer than Neil Patrick Harris there is no saving this marriage."

"And I..." Parker started. He turned to Elisa and took her hands. "I can't help you raise the baby, I-I'm sorry..."

Elisa nodded and sighed.

"Then go."

Parker looked up, as did Robbie and Al.

"G-go? Go where?" Parker asked confused.

"Go with Robbie," she took her hands away. "I love you, but more like a brother. And since I am a sister I know that I want you to be happy. So if he makes you happy, then go."

Parker smiled and kissed her cheek.

Al sighed and stormed out, letting Parker and Robbie walk out hand and hand to Robbie's car.

Elisa sighed and waved William over.

"Box to go please?"

He nodded and left.

She sighed and then laughed.

Parker was so gullible, and his little boyfriend too.

She'd been seeing another man but it sure as hell wasn't Ryan Gosling.

And now she was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure why i had to add Ryan gosling in there but i felt it was necessary at the time


	37. Order something!(fluff)

Felix worked at the local Starbucks down the street from his dorm. He worked Wednesdays, Mondays, Saturdays, and Fridays to pay for his school tuition.

Felix was a wonderful worker, he greeted every customer with a warm and charming smile; sending them off with a laugh after he took their order.

On a windy October afternoon, the glass door to the Starbucks opened and a brunette boy stepped in, walking with his nose in the air and a confident stride with each step he took.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks! I'm Felix, what can I get you on this lovely afternoon?" Felix asked, looking at the boy with a cheeky smile.

The boy inhaled deeply through his nose, letting a loud sigh out of his mouth before he swiveled on his heels and walked back out the door with the same confident demeanor.

Felix cocked a brow, but shook his head, thinking it was nothing as he went back to humming a morbid tune merrily while he wiped down the counter.

Next day

The door to the Starbucks opened and closed at 7:00 am. Felix didn't look up from cleaning the counter but smiled anyways.

"Hello! Welcome the Starbucks! I'm Felix, now how can I help you this morning?" Felix looked up and saw the same boy from yesterday. He smiled again. "Oh hey, it's you! You didn't get anything yesterday, so can I get you something today?"

The boy was silent as he looked over the menu behind Felix.

"Um...maybe something on the house?"

The boy's eyes flew to Felix's face. Felix's eyes widened.

"A-are you okay, sir?"

The boy inhaled sharply and pivoted on his heels, walking back out the door with empty hands.

Several days later

Now, as I had stated, Felix was fairly nice to customers.

This was all true. Well, until the boy became a regular.

He came in every day at 7, stopping to look over the pastry and coffee selection, then inhaled deeply and walked right back out empty handed.

And Felix was done.

On the fifth day of this routine, the boy waltzed into the Starbucks.

"Welcome to Starbucks! I'm Felix--" when Felix noticed who it was, his eyes darkened and his composer changed.

"You," he growled. "You have come in here every morning. You just walk in here, fucking look around, inhale deeply, then walk back out. LIKE, SERIOUSLY, JUST BUY SOMETHING ALREADY!"

The boy smirked and strutted over to the counter.

"One white chocolate mocha, please," his eyes glistened with mischief and he cocked and eyebrow abnormally high. "Felix."

Felix kept a hard glare with the boy a he punched the order into the register.

"$2.50 please," He seethed. The boy nodded and pulled out a wallet, handing Felix the change. "May I have a name?"

"Peter."

Felix locked his jaw in place. He walked sternly over to the machine and made the coffee.

"Peter." He spat as he slammed down the cup. Peter walked over and picked it up, smirking as he did. He locked eyes with Felix as he took a sip from the cup.

Peter smiled and pulled out a pen from Felix's apron. He held the cup up and wrote something on it. He set it back down in front of Felix gently.

Felix furrowed his brows and looked at Peter.

Peter smirked and winked.

"See ya tomorrow, Felix." Peter called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Felix picked up the cup and looked at it.

What I wanted wasn't on the menu, call me;)Peter

Felix looked at the digits written on the cup.

He sighed.

But smiled to himself as he typed the number into his phone, labeling the contact as 'that one hot customer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fo shizzle my nizzle"  
>  -Snoop Dogg


	38. True love's kiss(fluff)

"PANNNNNNN!" SwiftFeet screamed as loud as his five-year-old lungs could let him while he came bounding down the path to the camp, Curly and Tootles hot on his tail.

"WHAAAAT?!" Pan mimicked sarcastically as he finished taking a leak. The trio panted as they finally stopped. Pan turned around. "Hey-wait where's the Dreamshade? Hell, where's Felix? Did you guys ditch him? You guys are so dead if you did."

"Felix--he--Dreamshade--blood--" SwiftFeet stammered. Pan crossed his arms and sighed, looking at the other two panting boys.

"What happened?" He said in a monotone.

"Felix--Dreamshade--dead--" Tootles said, though he wasn't understandable due to his lack of two front teeth in his eight-year-old mouth. Pan held up a hand and closed his eyes, turning to Curly, whom was the eldest and Peter's last hope to finding out what happened to his second-in-command.

"Curly. Do explain."

"FELIX IS DEAD!" Curly screamed.

Everything stopped. Including Peter's heart.

Felix? Dead? It couldn't be...

"He's...d-dead?" Peter's voice cracked. Rufio and Slightly rushed to Pan's side just as he passed out.

"Curly? Are you lying?" Slightly said sternly as they lowered Pan onto the ground.

"Well, yes. But it's more of a...deep slumber." Curly said.

"What?!" Rufio hissed.

"He's, like, asleep." Curly explained.

"Like 'Sleeping Beauty?'" Rufio asked. Curly nodded.

"Exactly like that. He pricked his finger on a thorn while we were getting the Dreamshade." Curly said.

"Yeah, Tootles and I were pickin' the flowers and Felix was bein' all moody like he is then we heard this thud and Felix was on the ground asleep!" SwiftFeet said. Slightly nodded.

"So where's Felix?" He asked.

~*~

Felix was placed in a glass coffin which laid in the Echo Caves. He laid perfectly still, his hands over his chest as he held a white rose, his blood running cold and his skin becoming paler, his lips turning a soft blue hue. They had taken his cloak off and Felix's curls were able to be seen.

Rufio sighed as he and the Lost Boys gathered around their leader.

"Mum told me about 'Sleeping Beauty' once," One boy, Don't Ask, said quietly. "She said that the Beauty girl fell asleep for 100 years till Prince whatever-his-name-is kissed her and the spell broke."

"Shit." Slightly said.

"What?" Curly asked.

"If Felix is gonna be asleep for the next hundred years that means I gotta take his patrol shift tomorrow."

Curly smacked Slightly over the head and Slightly shut up.

"So who's gonna kiss Felix?" One boy asked.

"Nose goes!" Slightly yelled, poking his nose with a finger, the others following in suit. Curly snorted.

"It can't be anyone, it has to be his true love." Curly said.

"Oh yeah..." Slightly said. "So who likes Felix?"

No one said anything.

"Come on you guys, someone has to like Felix." Curly tried.

Still silence.

"Sure he can be a bit moody, but when you get to know him, he's quite the cuddler," Curly smiled, looking down at the coffin. "And those curls, wouldn't they be nice to run you fingers through? Or have his long arms wrap around you while you were sleeping?"

His voice got softer and more loving as he spoke.

"And his voice, oh his voice. He can sing better than the mermaids, he can." Curly smiled and ran a hand over the coffin.

"Kiss him."

Curly turned around.

"W-what? Kiss Felix?" Curly stuttered. He nervously laughed. "Why?"

"You spoke, like, really passionate when you talked about him," Slightly smirked. "So kiss him."

Curly let out a shaky sigh but nodded. The boys lifted the top off the coffin and set it down, allowing to Curly access to Felix.

Curly gulped.

"F-Felix you're one of my closet friends...and I feel that maybe--"

"Oi! Just kiss him already!" Slightly hissed. Curly sighed and leaned down.

He felt his warm, soft, petal lips touched Felix's cold chapped ones. Curly's heartbeat sped up and his pressed his lips harder against Felix's, opening his mouth a little and letting tongue wet the blonde's lips. Curly's dark brown curls feel in his eyes as he kissed Felix.

Just as he ran his tongue over Felix's lips again, he was roughly tugged back. And a slap was delivered to his cheek.

Curly hissed in pain and looked back at Slightly, whom was glaring daggers at him.

"What?!"

"I said kiss him not make out." Slightly growled. Curly shrugged and looked back at Felix.

He sighed, "It didn't work. He's still asleep."

Everyone looked over at the body and sighed.

"Alright. Who's next?" Slightly groaned. Rufio stepped up.

"I am." He said confidently. Slightly nodded and they let Rufio walk over to Felix.

He leaned down and planted and kiss on Felix's lips. After a minute, he leaned back up and checked to see if Felix was awake.

"What? No, this can't be right..." Rufio mumbled when he noticed Felix was still asleep. He kissed him again, but Felix stayed asleep.

"No! I'm his true love! Dammit Felix, wake up!" Rufio yelled, kissing him yet again.

"Dude, chill. He's not gonna wake up."

Rufio sighed and left the cave, the other boys following him. Curly sighed and Slightly went over and patted him on the back.

Curly looked over his shoulder and he felt Slightly's lips crash onto his. Curly jerked back but Slightly's hand flew to his waist, pulling him closer. Curly melted into the kiss and his hands ran through Slightly's brown fringe.

Slightly stepped back and broke the kiss, smirking as he saw Curly's lust filled eyes.

"How about we take this more private?" Slightly whispered in Curly's ear. Curly shuddered but nodded and the two left the Cave.

3 weeks later

They had all decided to let Felix just sleep for the next hundred years.

Of course Pan wasn't happy about this. He hated having to train the boys, feed the brats, he even had to help the little ones bathe.

He was sick of it.

So on the 5th day of the 3rd week, Peter Pan marched to the Echo Caves to awake the sleeping lost boy.

"ALRIGHT YOU LIL SHIT!" Pan screamed as he walked into the cave, rolling up his sleeves. "IM GONNA KISS YOU AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR BITCH ASS UP!"

Pan stormed over to the glass coffin, tore the lid off with magic, and exhaled deeply.

He closed his eyes and leaned down, letting his lips meet the cold dead ones of his lost boy's. He softly kissed him, letting his petal lips warm Felix's. He kissed more passionately, lust now taking over his body.

Pan stepped back and panted. Felix's eyes flitted open and a smile appeared on his face.

"P-Pan?" The lost boy asked meekly. Pan smirked and ran over to Felix, kissing him once again. Felix smiled into the kiss as he kissed Peter back, opening his mouth slightly as Peter slipped his tongue in. Peter pushed Felix back onto the bed that he had laid on and straddled his hips.

"I had no idea you--" Felix started but Peter cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't ruin this please, love?" Peter smirked. Felix chuckled and Peter ground his hips down onto to Felix's crotch. Felix sat up quickly. "What?"

"I'm-I'm not ready." Felix blushed. Peter chuckled and pecked his lips.

"I will wait for you." Peter whispered. Felix blushed.

"So what happened?" Felix asked after Peter climbed off him.

"Curly and Slightly fucked."

"What?!"

"And Tootles lost another tooth."

"I missed that too?!"

"And I have been super horny."

Felix's eyes widened and he gulped. He looked at Peter who was smirking widely.

"I might be ready in a few days." Felix whispered. Peter laughed and the two walked out hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly: Dan Howell  
> Curly: Phil Lester  
> and im also meeting them this upcoming summer so yay


	39. Sparks(smut)

Felix and Peter laid on the sandy shore of Neverland under the bright stars.

"Felix," Peter said. Felix hummed in response. Peter rolled over on his side and rested his head in his palm. "Do you feel...anything between us?"

Felix furrowed his brows in confusion. He rolled over and mimicked Peter.

"Like...what?" He asked. Peter licked his lips and sighed.

"Like...sparks." Peter said. Felix rolled over and looked back at the sky as he contemplated this.

"I don't follow." Felix frowned. Peter groaned.

"Like how every time I see you my heart skips, like, four beats." Peter said. Felix smiled.

"Yeah. Or when I take naps and have dreams about you my crotch gets a headache?" Felix smiled. Peter blinked and blushed. Then he smirked.

"Does your crotch have a headache right now?" Peter whispered seductively. Felix blushed and fiddled with a tore piece of his cloak.

"Well...yeah." Felix shrugged.

Peter ran a hand over his thigh, Felix tensed and bit his lip.

"I can make that feel better." Peter smirked. Felix nodded and Peter trailed his hand up Felix's chest, pushing him back into the sand.

"It hurts more, Peter." Felix whined.

"I know, love. Peter will make it better. Just relax." Peter said, straddling Felix's hips. Peter leaned down and kissed Felix on the lips, running his tongue over his innocence lost boy's bottom lip. Felix groaned and opened his mouth just enough for Peter to slip his tongue in unexpectedly.

Peter ground his hips down and Felix bucked up, whining for more.

"Peter.." he whined. He bucked his hips up into Peter's crotch again, desperately trying to rid of the 'headache' in his groin. Peter kissed Felix's neck and began to leave marks on it, Felix moaned. His hands flew to Peter's hips and he gripped him tightly, pulling him down closer to his crotch. Peter matched his grinding to Felix's desperate rocking.

"You want more baby?" Peter panted. Felix moaned and nodded. Peter snapped his fingers and they appeared in Peter's treehouse.

Peter snapped his fingers again and their clothes disappeared, leaving their fully erect cocks running against each other, precum leaking from their tips.

Peter gripped both of their cocks in his hand and squeezed them together. Felix moaned and bucked into Peter's hand, clutching the soft fur blanket as he did.

Peter's eyes locked with Felix's during this, his radiant green eyes piercing though the cold steel wall of Felix's silver ones. They kept eye contact until Felix shuddered and Peter felt his release cover his hand.

[omg im so sorry this is so dirty but I promise if you make it though this the end will be so much better pinky promise]

Peter held up his cum-covered hand and licked his palm. Felix moaned and Peter smirked, looking back down at the blonde as he showed his hand to him.

"You can do better than this." Peter said. He grabbed their cocks again and rubbed them together more roughly.

Felix slammed his head back against the pillow and he bucked into Peter's hand again. Peter let go of his own dick and began to stroke Felix's shaft, Felix shuddered.

Peter's other hand trailed down Felix's chest and then went behind his hips, running his hand over the curve of his ass before he carefully plunged a cum-slicked finger into Felix's heat. Felix thrusted forward into Peter's hand and whined. "Shhh...it's okay sweetie...it'll get better."

Peter clasped Felix's cock firmly in his hand and matched Felix's thrusting to his hand movements almost expertly. He slipped two fingers into Felix and began to stretch him out, scissoring his fingers as his left hand kept Felix's dick hard.

Felix wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders and pulled him closer, so their chests were flat against each other and Peter's face was buried in Felix's neck. Peter inhaled and Felix's scent was the only thing he could breathe in.

He was in heaven.

He added a third finger into Felix's heat. Felix moaned and buried his dick into Peter's hand, letting his release cover his king's hand again.

"Good boy." Peter murmured into Felix's neck. Felix's toes curled and he shakily nodded his head, his body almost falling limp from his two orgasms. Peter let go of Felix's dick and he took his fingers out of his ass. Peter ran his cum-covered hand over his own dick, mixing Felix's cum with his own precum to make a lubricant.

Felix gulped as Peter lifted his legs over his shoulders. Peter lifted Felix's hips with him and Felix could feel the magical boy's tip touch where his fingers had been.

"Any one ever touch you like this Felix?" Peter whispered. The lost boy shook his head. Peter smirked. "Good. Because you are mine."

And with that, Peter pushed himself into Felix's tight heat. Felix cried out in pleasure and pain, Peter gritted his teeth. He pushed in until he could feel his balls against Felix's ass.

"So good, so good. You're so tight baby, so ready for me." Peter moaned. He began to pull out painfully slow.

"Peter..." Felix drawled. Peter pushed back in a bit faster. "F-faster..."

Peter hummed and pulled out quicker, then thrusted in.

"Hnnng!" Felix grunted. Peter moaned.

"Oh god that's sexy..." He pulled back out and thrusted in again, watching Felix's body slide forward on the bed.

Peter kept up his pace, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room as his balls his Felix's ass repeatedly.

"Peter..." Felix moaned.

"Yes Felix?" Peter responded. He thrusted in again and Felix screamed as his leader hit his prostate. Peter smirked and hit it again and again with every thrust, his eyes squeezing closed as he did.

"Peter..." Felix moaned again.

"Yes Felix?"

"Peter! Fuck--I'm gonna--I'm gonna--"

"Yeah, cum for me Felix. Cum for me." Peter moaned.

"Oh god!" Felix screamed. "HOYAHHH!!"

Peter's eyes flew open and he pulled out just before Felix came. He panted and shuddered at the sound Felix had made.

"What-what's wrong? Was I any good?" Felix asked worriedly. Peter forced a laugh.

"What? Pfft..no! Of course not! You were great!" Peter said as he pulled his pants on quickly. "I just-uh-have to go. Do. Something. Um, important."

He zipped up his pants, tugged on his boots, put his tunic on but didn't even bother to tie it. He just got the heck out.

"I'll, um, call you." Peter said as he gathered the rest of his things. Felix pulled a sheet around him.

"Call me? What--"

"Okay! Gotta blast! Byeeee!" Peter smiled as he darted out the door.

Once he was out of the view of his lost boy, he shuddered again.

The sound would forever play in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh dun  
> josh sun  
> josh fun  
> josh's buns


	40. Wait what?(fluff)

Peter and Felix were friendship goals. Slightly, Curly, Nibs, the Twins, and Rufio all agreed with this.

Peter and Felix had met in high school, Rufio had introduced them at Peter's party he had. Soon, Curly-or Cory-and Slightly-better known as Simon-added themselves to the small group.

Then the Twins, Duke and Andre, and finally Nibs-who also went by the name Dean-all became regulars to the group.

It had been like the every high school group. You had Peter, Duke, Andre, and Simon on the football team, Rufio and Dean didn't do much but glee club, Cory was your average nerd boy, and Felix was the captain of the cheer squad.

Now, they were in college and Peter and Felix's friendship had blossomed into a beautiful relationship. They moved in together(a one bedroom apartment to be exact)and went everywhere together. They were always flirting and after Peter won the football game(he was the star linebacker of course)Felix and him disappeared to the bathrooms of the restaurant the group was celebrating at.

So the group was really surprised when Peter and Felix had set them all down to talk. They all sat in the living room of Peter and Felix's apartment.

"So...what's up?" Slightly asked. Peter smiled and gripped Felix's knee.

"Well, we--" he gestured to him and Felix. "--would like to say that we are...well..."

"We're dating!" Felix cheered, smiling widely as did Peter.

Simon furrowed his brows.

"What the fuck? Do you mean you weren't before?" Simon scowled. Peter and Felix's smiles faded.

"Um? What?" Peter nervously laughed. Felix's eyes widened.

"Do you think we're that loud?" He whispered to Peter. Peter shrugged.

"Maybe."

"No. Like, haven't you guys been dating since high school?" Dean asked.

"No...we starting dating yesterday..." Felix said slowly.

Simon frowned and began to recall all the memories.

March, 1997

Peter had won the football game. The group was going out to celebrate. Felix had been asked out by John Darling, spending the rest of the night locked in a bathroom stall with him. Not Peter.

April, 1998

Felix and Peter were moving in together. A one room apartment. With drywall to separate the room so they both had some privacy.

Simon sighed. His OTP was coming to crash and burn.

"Simon?" Cory asked.

"Hmm? What?" Simon tuned back into the conversation.

"Um, we were wondering if you wanted to go out to celebrate Peter and Felix." Cory said. Everyone had left the apartment leaving only Cory and Simon.

"Oh yeah...sure." Simon nodded.

So they went out to Neverland which was a nearby bar.

And Peter and Felix spent the whole night in the bathroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to mother steve from stranger things


	41. You're paying for that(fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'car radio' by Twenty-One Pilots is the song that's played

Peter Marshall walked into his brand new apartment. He strolled out onto the balcony and sat down in one of his lawn chairs he had placed out there temporarily.

A fresh new life was just waiting for him.

3 months later

Peter had officially unpacked into his apartment and was coming home from a stressful day at work.

He kicked the door shut behind him as he flipped through his mail, seeing what bills needed to be paid and what coupons he could use at the supermarket.

Peter sighed and tossed the mail onto the table, then turned to walk into bedroom to change clothing.

He clicked on his radio and placed his Iphone on the stereo, letting his favorite song play. He danced around as he loosened his tie around his neck, jumping up to kicked the air as the beat dropped.

"Now I just sit in--SHIT!!" Peter screamed as his foot kicked a hole through the shared wall of his and the neighbor's apartments. Peter scrambled back and tugged his foot out of the wall. He crawled forward and looked through the hole. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Through the wall, Peter could see a nicely decorated living room with a breakfast bar separating the kitchen and living room.

"Um, hello?" Peter called when he noticed there was no one in the room. Just as he called, a teenage boy with blonde curly hair walked into the room with a thin pink towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, hi. So sorry."

Peter looked down at his now bleeding ankle just as the boy in the adjacent apartment screamed and dropped his towel to the ground.

"Anyways, I was dancing and I accidentally kicked a hole into the wall and--oh my god you're naked." Peter's eyes widened in surprise. The boy blushed and yanked the towel back up as he hastily wrapped it back around his waist.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm Peter by the way."

The boy nodded.

"I'm Felix." the blonde muttered.

Another pause.

"You're paying for that." Felix said. Peter snorted then looked back at Felix, who wasn't laughing.

"Oh. You're serious," Felix nodded. "Okay, well I will do that after I get back from the hospital because I think I broke my ankle kicking the wall so--"

"Oh my god you're bleeding, hang on a minute and I'll get dressed," Felix said as he rushed back to his room. "and don't move!"

Peter snorted again.

This seriously could be a fresh new life. With a fresh new...friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im eating lasagna rn


	42. Blue Balls(dirty)

_"Why do we have to go?" Peter whined as Felix dragged him up to the front porch._

_"Because Rufio is our friend and it's his birthday." Felix said as he knocked on the door._

_The door opened and Felix and Peter entered. People danced drunkly and music blasted from the speakers, making Peter's head pound._

_Peter clutched Felix's hand tightly._

_"Giant gremlins everywhere," Peter muttered. He looked up at Felix and hugged his arm. "Not you. I like you."_

_Felix snorted as they made their way into the kitchen._

_"I'll never make it out alive, Fee! I'm gonna die here--ooh! Jell-O shots!" Peter let go of Felix's arm and ran over to the bar._

_He brought back two Jell-O shots, one for him and one for Felix._

_Then, the rest of the night was a blur. ___

__> •<_ _

__Felix awoke in a hotel room._ _

__Alone in a bed._ _

__Naked._ _

__"Peter?" Felix groaned, placing a hand on his head. He heard another groan across the room._ _

__Felix sat up in the bed and followed the noise to the bathroom._ _

__He yanked open the shower curtain and there laid a naked Peter._ _

__"Peter?" Felix whispered._ _

__"Hmm?" Peter groaned sleepily._ _

__"You good?"_ _

__"Mmhm."_ _

__"M'kay." And Felix tugged the curtain back shut._ _

__They checked out of the hotel and headed home._ _

__After dropping off at a drugstore for aspirin._ _

__> •<_ _

__"UGGGHHHH!" Peter groaned, pulling a stocking cap down over his face._ _

__"What-where did you get that?" Felix asked, tugging the stocking cap off Peter's head and inspecting it. "This is from the drug store! Peter! I didn't buy this!"_ _

__"Ah! The light!" Peter ignored the question and hissed, diving onto the couch and burrowing under the blankets._ _

__Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed the aspirin bottle off the counter, popping off the cap and tossing back three pills into his throat before he swallowed them down with water._ _

__Surprisingly, Felix was handling this hangover better than his boyfriend._ _

__"Why don't you go take a shower, babe?" Felix suggested. Peter groaned and slouched upstairs to take a shower._ _

__> •<_ _

__"Peter? Hey I brought you some towels--" Felix stopped and dropped the towel when Peter turned around._ _

__"Oh, thanks...why are you looking at me like that?" Peter gave Felix an odd look._ _

__"Why are your balls blue?"_ _

__> •<_ _

__Felix sat on the couch with his face in his hands._ _

__"How drunk were you?" He sighed, running his hand though his hair._ _

__"I have no idea. But drunk enough for this headache today." Peter groaned, taking yet another aspirin._ _

__"And dying your balls blue!" Felix hissed. Peter shrugged. "I thought I was with you last night!"_ _

__Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait...no you weren't..."_ _

__"Um..yeah I was. Remember? We had sex in the closet?"_ _

__Peter glared, "That wasn't me."_ _

__Felix was silent._ _

___"Aha! There you are Petey!" Felix stumbled over to the dark corner and clutched the boy's jacket. "I'm sooo drunk."_ _ _

___"Same." A laugh came from the boy. Felix snorted._ _ _

___"You sound weird Pete." Felix slurred._ _ _

___"You do too Phil."_ _ _

___There was a pause._ _ _

___"Wanna have sex?"_ _ _

___"Sure."_ _ _

___~~_ _ _

___"Ah! Peter!"_ _ _

___"Fuck Phil!"_ _ _

___"Peter I'm gonna--oh god!" ____ _

____Felix shuddered at the memory._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, no. That wasn't you." Felix shook his head, clearing the thought._ _ _ _

____"Um? Excuse me? Then who was it?" Peter sassed._ _ _ _

____"Ummm...."_ _ _ _

____"Felix? Did you cheat on me?"_ _ _ _

____"I guess...but what in your right mind got you to dye your balls blue?" Felix glared._ _ _ _

____"Ummmm..."_ _ _ _

_____"Just do it!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Fffiiinee! Jest gets me some paint!" Peter had slurred drunkily, raising his solo cup. Everyone cheered and Phil placed a tray of blue paint between Peter's legs. "Thanks Dan okay now lemme just get off my pants!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Someone behind him shimmied his pants down around his ankles._ _ _ _ _

_____"Thank you my good man! Okay let's dye my balls blue!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Everyone cheered and Peter held his dick as he sat down in the paint tray. ____ _ _ _

______"I dunno. Some ass named Dan got me to do it." Peter shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's just...never get drunk like this again." Felix sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Agreed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And they clinked their mugs of coffee together._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf did you just read


	43. Pride Parade(fluff)

As the couple walked down the crowded streets of New York City, a rainbow colored flyer caught Peter's eye.

"Felix, look," Peter said, pointing to the bright flyer. He gripped Felix's hand tightly and dragged the taller male over to the window the poster was taped to.

"Pride parade, June 1, Times Square." Peter read. He tugged on Felix's jacket sleeve. "Felix? Can we go? I love parades!"

Felix thought for a moment. With him and Peter being in an open relationship, a gay pride parade was where people went to be accepted. Right? So why not?

"Yeah, of course! It sounds fun!" Felix smiled down at his boyfriend. Peter smiled back at Felix.

"Ah yiss." Peter cheered.

 

June 1st

"Felix! We're going to be late!" Peter called as he carefully pulled on his rainbow tie-dye shirt over his makeup, which took one of his friends an hour to do. He put the tie-dye sweatband around his head and winked at himself in the mirror before he skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

Felix stood in the kitchen, clad in his own rainbow colored attire, making him and Peter a small breakfast.

Peter skipped over to the tall blond and pecked him on the cheek and hugged him from behind.

"We're going to be late." Peter whispered into Felix's back. Felix chuckled and handed Peter his chocolate-chip waffle.

"Eat. We'll get there in time." Felix smiled as he watched Peter nibble on the waffle before taking a bite of his own.

///

They arrived at Times Square just in time. The floats were just beginning to drive down the street as Peter and Felix exited their car.

"Ready?" Felix asked Peter. The smaller boy nodded and gripped Felix's hand.

They laughed and ran into the excited crowd, jumping and cheering with the other people.

3 hours later

"Can I get on the float?" Peter begged Felix. Felix sighed and looked up at the huge rainbow that was set on a rainbow colored, paint splattered trailer.

"Okay, but be safe." Felix warned. Peter smiled and ran off towards the float.

"I'm gonna start a riot!" Peter cheered.

"Wait-what?!" Felix yelled back, but it was too late. Peter had disappeared into the multicolored crowd.

Felix searched the crowd but couldn't find the small brunette until the boy stepped up onto the float.

"Oi! Look here!" Peter yelled at the cheerful crowd. They all fell silent and looked at Peter. "What are we?!"

"Gay!" Some jokingly cheered back.

"I said, what are we?!"

"HELLA GAY AND READY TO SLAY!!" They yelled back at him. Peter laughed and clapped as they helped him down.

Peter made his way back to Felix and held Felix's hands.

"Well? How'd I do?" Peter smiled. Felix chuckled and kissed Peter with great passion.

"Wonderful, dove. You did wonderful." Felix breathed after they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally pan


	44. Trapped(Panlix/Robker/gayOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cory: Dove Cameron and the /// means commercial break

///

Parker walked into the shared home of his boyfriend, Robbie, his best friend, Cory, and himself. He had just had a long day at work(his shift had ended at 12 am) and he still had to go grocery shopping afterwards, meaning he finally arrived home at 2 am.

"Honey, I'm home!" Parker called as he walked into the living room. Robbie turned around on the couch and shushed him angrily as he continued to run his fingers through the hair of a sleeping Corrinne.

"Cory just fell asleep," Robbie explained, joining Parker in the kitchen to help put away groceries.

After Parker put the milk into the fridge, the tall blond turned around to find himself face-to-face with his boyfriend.

"Welcome home." Robbie whispered, pushing himself up onto his tip-toes to kiss Parker. Parker smiled and kissed Robbie back...

When they were interrupted by a scream as Cory ran into the kitchen. Her much too big sweatshirt sagged around her lithe body and her grey sweats bagged around her thin yet musclier legs, due to the fact she was a trained ballerina, and her blonde wavy hair bounced on her shoulders as she jumped up and down. She ran up to Parker and Robbie, tearing the couple apart by thrusting herself between them, grabbed Parker's shoulders and shook the taller male roughly.

"Did you get my tampons?!" She yelled. She stopped shaking him and Parker gulped.

"Cory, I-I'm very tired and I'm getting older so my memory's not as good as it use to be--" Parker was cut off as he received a slap on the back of his head. "Ow, hey..."

"You're thirty, not sixty-five. Where the hell are my tampons?" Cory glared. Parker hung his head.

"I forgot them," he mumbled. Cory growled and stormed into the other room as Parker and Robbie trailed behind. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. But I'm so so very tired."

Cory huffed and crossed her arms. Robbie walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Cory, Parker's right. He's worked all day then he went to the grocery store on short notice while we stayed home and had a movie marathon. You should give him some credit." Robbie said. Cory sighed but nodded.

"Fine. Let's just finish this episode and go to bed." She said, burrowing back under her blanket on the couch. Parker looked over at the paused Netflix tv show.

"You're watching Once Upon A Time?" Parker softly laughed. Robbie shrugged.

"Why not? She said she likes seeing how our story began." Robbie smiled, holding Parker's hands as he pulled him down to snuggle on the other side of the couch.

Robbie pressed play and Cory snuggled up against the couple, making herself a comfortable third wheel. Since she lived with them, this was a normal thing for her to do, letting Parker and Robbie become accustomed to this.

A few minutes later, Peter Pan appeared on the television and they all gave a small snort.

"Look at lil fetus Robbie," Cory laughed, pointing to the screen. "So smol."

"Such big ears." Parker added. Robbie sighed.

"Are my ears really that big?" He sighed. Cory turned around and nodded.

"Yes, they're so big you remind me of a mouse," She giggled, patting Robbie on the head. "Smol mousy."

"My mouse." Parker whispered and planted and kiss upon Robbie's lips. Cory groaned.

"Stupid mouse lovin' tree..." She grumbled.

Just as Felix walked on screen, the tv flashed off and nothing but static and snow played.

"Hey! What happened?!" Cory whined. Robbie and Parker both raised a brow.

"I dunno, it shouldn't do that..." Parker said.

"It's Netflix. It shouldn't do that. Ever." Robbie said.

"Go hit the top of the tv, see if that does anything." Parker suggested. Robbie squinted at the tv.

"It's a flat-screen. What do I hit?"

Parker shrugged.

"Just see."

"Alright, fine." Robbie got up and smoothed out his pajama pants and his grey T-shirt.

He walked over to the tv and placed his hand on the screen, then jolted back when his hand sank through the tv.

"What the hell?!" Robbie cursed. Parker and Cory straightened and stood to their feet.

"What--Robbie!" Parker yelled as Robbie was yanked into the television. Parker ran over to the tv but was tugged back by Cory. "Did you see that?!"

Cory nodded, doe-eyed as she stared at the tv in fear.

"Witchcraft.." She whispered.

"No shit! The tv just stole my boyfriend!" Parker yelled, panicked beyond words.

"Or its Lucifer!" Cory cheered, recalling her favorite character from Supernatural.

"What?!" But Parker was too late. Cory took a tight hold on his hand and jumped into the television following Robbie's trail.

///

Parker and Corrinne landed in a oddly familiar forest. Parker stood up and dusted off his jeans, then helped Cory to her feet.

"Where's Robbie?" Cory asked. Parker's eyes widened. He dropped Cory back on the ground as he looked around frantically for his boyfriend.

"Robbie?! Robbie?!" Parker yelled into the dark forest.

There came a groan from somewhere in the trees and Robbie shakily stood to his feet.

"Here." Robbie groaned quietly, holding his head with his hand. Parker ran over to Robbie's side.

"Robbie? Are you okay?" Parker asked.

"Excuse me, but you're suppose to help a girl up not down," Cory growled as she joined the two. "Hey...where are we?"

Robbie and Parker both looked around at their surroundings, then looked back at each other.

"It looks like the set for Neverland." Parker said, Robbie nodded along in agreement.

"Well that's because it is Neverland," a voice said. Parker and Cory looked down at Robbie, but the brunette looked just as confused as them. The trio turned around and looked behind them to see a younger Robbie standing clad in forest green clothing. Except it wasn't Robbie. "Hello there."

///

Robbie's eyes widened and flew to his feet.

"Peter Pan?" Robbie asked, stunned. Peter smirked.

"I see you've heard of me. All things I would hope," he turned and when he noticed Parker, he raised a brow and walked over to the tall blond. "Felix? I thought you were asleep, back at the tree house...what are you wearing?"

Peter grabbed Parker's hand and began to drag him away...

When Robbie jumped on Peter's back and tackled his double to the ground.

"He's mine! BACK THE FUCK UP BITCH!!" Robbie yelled, pulling Peter's arm behind his back and popping his shoulder out of place.

"Ah!" Peter screamed, struggling under Robbie's weight. He snapped his fingers on his free hand and appeared in front of Cory, stretching his arm Robbie had twisted and popped his shoulder back into place.

Cory stumbled back on her butt at the sudden closeness, Peter quickly bent down and grabbed her hand to help her up. Once she was on her feet, he didn't let go of her hand. Peter instead held it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Peter, Peter Pan. And you are...?" Peter inquired, raising a brow. Cory scoffed and tore her hand out of Peter grasp.

"I'm Cory." She said, glaring at the magical boy as she crossed her arms. Peter smirked.

"And what's 'Cory' short for?" He asked, his eyebrow nearly flying off his forehead. Cory rolled her eyes.

"Corrinne." She sighed, knowing what pick up line was coming next.

"What a pretty name," Peter said. He cocked his head to the left then laughed.

"What?" Cory asked, annoyed with the playful boy already.

"I can read your mind, love," he smiled. "I'm the same as you."

This time, Cory raised a brow.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked. Peter laughed again.

"I'm also gay."

"Oh."

Peter smiled softly and then turned around to face Robbie and Parker.

"Speaking of which," he glared at Robbie. "What do you mean 'he's yours', you twat? He's mine and has been mine for five centuries."

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"This isn't your 'oh-so-precious' Felix. This is my boyfriend, Parker Croft," Robbie spat. "Twat."

Peter glared.

"Well aren't you a big, fat, ray of sunshine?" He sneered. Robbie scoffed.

"Okay, hold up," Parker shut down the sass-off and looked at Peter. "Why are we here?"

Peter shrugged.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Parker." Peter said, not caring why the trio was on his island.

"Well how do we get off?" Parker asked.

Peter's eyes sparkled with mischief. He strutted over to the couple, purposely bumping Robbie aside with his hip, and wrapped an arm around Parker's thin waist.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" But before anyone could argue, Peter snapped his fingers and they all appeared in a small treehouse.

///

Cory looked around and noticed a mess of blond curls sleeping peacefully in the large bed, buried in animal furs a young boy slept.

Cory walked over to the bed to see if he looked exactly like Parker when Peter appeared in front of her.

"Please don't wake him. Felix gets very grumpy when he doesn't have his full eight hours." Peter said softly. He turned Cory around and walked her over to the couple across the room.

"So what kind of game are ya talkin' here, Pan?" Parker asked. Peter stared dreamily at him for a moment as though Parker's voice put him in a trance, but Robbie snapped his fingers in front of Peter's face, drawing him out his daze.

"Hey pal, if you want something to stare at, take a look at this." Robbie sneered, grabbing his crotch.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked over at Cory.

"Is he always like this?" Peter asked quietly.

"Just when you look at his boyfriend like a work of art." Cory seethed. Peter sighed.

"Well, Parker was it?" Parker nodded silently as Robbie balled his hands into fists. "Oh relax, you ignorant rodent, I was just asking for his name."

"Fuck. Off." Robbie hissed through clenched teeth. Peter pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, looking back at Parker.

"You asked what kind of game so allow me to explain." Peter smirked, snapping his fingers once again and all those awake vanished in a green cloud of smoke.

///

Robbie, Parker, and Cory re-appeared on a large checkered floor.

"Guys!" Cory squeaked in fear. Robbie and Parker both looked at their friend, but gasped as she opened her eyes. "I can't see!"

Parker stared in fear at Cory's colorless eyes that were no longer her normal vibrant blue. Anger and fear pooled in the pit of his stomach as Cory blindly groped around for the two men. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, hugging her tightly as she cried softly.

"It's okay, we're here." Parker said, trying not to cry either.

Robbie flew to his feet, for only anger had pooled into his stomach and had gone straight to his head.

"YOU BLINDED CORY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Robbie screamed into the room. When there came no answer, he screamed again. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!!"

Peter appeared on the checkered floor, Felix now awake and standing next to him in his normal attire of ragged clothes and torn cloak.

Robbie clenched his fists and charged at Peter, screaming at him as he did.

Peter rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, sending Robbie flying back roughly against the wall.

"See what I mean, Fee? Stupid." Peter gestured to the trio in front of him and his lover. Felix nodded silently, seeing what Peter must of been explaining to him on their way there.

"Why?" Parker whispered at Peter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Peter rolled his eyes again.

"Oh do stop being so dramatic, it's only temporary." Peter sighed, annoyed with how overly protective they were of each other.

"WHAT?!" Robbie yelled. Peter glared and clenched his fist, making Robbie go mute.

"Please, let me explain idiot," Peter hissed. "This is the first part of the game. Cory here, so I've heard, is trained in the art of ballet."

Peter walked over to Parker and Cory.

"Isn't that right, darling?" Peter said softly. Cory sniffled and nodded. "Oh, dove. Don't cry, we'll see those pretty eyes again. You just have to finish this task."

Peter smiled and booped her nose playfully then walked over to Robbie.

Felix looked at Parker strangely then smirked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm Felix," Felix stuck out his hand and Parker shook it cautiously.

"Parker..." Parker said quietly. Felix nodded and looked at Cory.

"Is this your sister?" He asked. Parker shook his head, stunned at how he was talking to his double.

"Just my friend."

Felix nodded again.

"You take care of her like she's your sister," Felix said, taking the edge of his tattered cloak and wiping away Cory's tears. "That's very sweet of you."

Parker nodded slowly.

"I haven't had a good day...and now with you guys here, Peter will be all distracted..." Felix sighed. Parker blinked.

"Was today something important?" Parker asked. Felix nodded. "What was it?"

"My birthday..."

Parker sighed and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Felix, hugging him gently.

"Happy birthday, kid. I'm sure if you remind him, he'll do something super extravagant." Parker smirked. Felix chuckled softly.

"Thanks."

The conversation was cut short as Peter gave Robbie his voice back.

"YOU STUPID BLOODY BUGGER--"

Peter slapped a hand over Robbie's mouth.

"Do you want to lose your voice again?" Peter hissed. Robbie gulped but shook his head. "Then shut the fuck up and let me explain the damn game."

Peter stepped away and walked back over to Cory, Robbie following. He dragged Felix up on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Now, I was saying," Peter explained. "Cory here must use her ballet skills to step on squares that lights up."

He waved his hand and a few squares lit up different neon colors.

"It's Parker and Robbie's job to guide her to step on the correct ones. If she steps on an incorrect one, the game starts over. Understand?"

They all nodded and Peter sighed, thankful the trio was finally listening.

"Good. Now," Peter smirked and his eyes lit up again. "Let's play!"

He snapped his fingers and he and Felix disappeared in the green cloud of smoke.

///

Parker and Robbie carefully helped Cory to her feet.

"You know, you don't have to do this--" Robbie started but Cory cut him off.

"Yes I do. Pan is right, I have the most dance background knowledge," Cory said confidently, she gripped their hands tightly but with courage. "You two just need to lead me in the right direction."

Parker and Robbie looked at each other but then nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it." Robbie said. They guided Cory off the checkered floor and onto cold cave floor.

Once they were all off, they waited.

A tile lit up neon green in front of Cory.

"Ready?" Parker asked her quietly. Cory nodded. "Okay. Step forward."

Cory took a deep breath and stepped both feet completely onto the glowing tile. Parker and Robbie sighed in relief.

"D-did I make it?" Cory asked. Parker nervously laughed.

"Yeah," the couple waited again till a tile two steps over from Cory glowed pink. "Okay, um, turn to your left but stay on the square you're on."

Cory slowly turned to her left.

"Okay, now, uh, leap forward. Like, two squares." Robbie instructed. Cory nodded and leapt over the blank square.

She landed on one foot softly, but began to lose her balance. Parker gasped and Robbie hid his face in Parker's shoulder.

Cory regained balance and stood carefully on one leg.

Parker exhaled and then waited for the next tile to glow while Robbie continued to hide.

(Skip a little bc that's pretty much the gist and I have so much more write)

"To the left!!" Parker yelled the final step to Cory.

"To the right! Take it back now y'all! One hop this time! Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp--"

"Cory! Stop singing the cha-cha slide and just step on the square!" Parker scolded.

She nodded and spun around on her foot and leapt onto the orange tile, ending the first part of Pan's game.

A door appeared on the wall in front of her and she jumped around excitedly.

"I CAN SEE AGAIN!!!" She yelled. Robbie looked up and he and Parker smiled.

Robbie grabbed Parker's hand and they ran across the checkered floor and joined Cory on the other side.

"You did great!" Parker cheered. Cory hugged him and Robbie tightly.

"Thank you guys so much! You guys just saved our asses!" Cory smirked.

"Well the game isn't over yet." Robbie sighed. They all looked at the door.

"Let's go." Cory sighed and opened the door to the next part.

///

The trio walked into a large library. Robbie turned around and the door had vanished.

"Where are we?" Cory asked. Parker looked over at the desk and walked over cautiously. He picked up a rusty wrench and looked at his friend and boyfriend, a giddy smile falling on his face.

"Well if you look at the new wardrobe change, you might guess." Parker smirked.

Cory looked at Parker, who was now dressed in a plum purple suit with reading glasses set on the tip of his nose and his hair nicely combed instead of the mess of curls it normally was.

She looked down at her own outfit, taken back when she saw a long, sparkling, blood red dress.

"I'm Professor Plum, Cory, you're Miss Scarlet, and Robbie is," Parker and Cory looked over at Robbie. "Rick Ashley?"

"What?" Robbie asked confused. Cory snorted.

"Pan really hates you." She giggled. Robbie looked down at his outfit, which was white satin suit. 

He crossed his arms.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically, very unamused with Pan's joke.

"Okay, so if I'm the Professor and Cory's Miss Scarlet, and Robbie's Colonel Sanders from the Kentucky Fried Chicken commercials--"

"Thanks babe."

"--anytime, Robbie. But it means we're in the game of Clue!" Parker cheered, smiling how Pan had just placed "the master of Clue"(Parker had oh-so-concededly dubbed himself) in an real game of Clue. "And Robbie, you're actually Mr. White."

Robbie nodded. Cory looked back at him and snorted.

"No, Pan just really hates you." She laughed, pointing to Robbie's outfit.

He looked down to see it had changed yet again. But this time he was wearing a knee-high maid's dress, a white frilly apron, a small maid's hat, and black flats.

Robbie growled.

"Why that bugger...oh he's dead..." Robbie grumbled. "Whatever. Let's just solve the damn murder and go."

Parker snorted and shook his head. He looked around and tapped the wrench against his palm.

"Um, Cory? You have pretty nice hand-writing, could you write down the things we find?" Parker asked. Cory nodded and jotted down the wrench and library on a piece of paper she found on the desk. "Okay, um, let's head to the next room I guess?"

Robbie and Cory nodded, turning to leave when Parker and Cory heard a groan.

"Ugh, that--he changed my shoes!" Robbie growled, pointing to his now black pumps. "I hate him."

Parkers and Cory snorted and walked out into the hallway with Princess Robbie.

///

"Now where are we?" Robbie groaned, tugging down his shorting dress. It came to him that his dress was getting shorter when Parker mentioned that he could see Robbie's ass. The dress seemed to become more and more slutty as he walked. And a feather duster appeared in his hand.

"Well lad," a man turned around from the bookcase, a thick Australian accent claiming his voice. He was in a mustard colored suit and had white hair and mutton chops. "Oh! I mean, lass. Sorry love."

Robbie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm a man."

The man was quiet then slowly nodded.

"Well you're in the conservatory...." The man paused. "...Mister, um, maid. And I'm Colonel Mustard."

"Well, I'm Professor Plum," Parker introduced himself. "This is Miss Scarlet and that's...Miss White."

Robbie rolled his eyes and cursed Pan under his breath.

Cory went over to one of the desks and crossed 'Colonel Mustard' of the list, then walked over to Parker. She pointed to the weapon list.

Parker took a quick look around without drawing any attention to himself but didn't see anything. He gulped and slowly looked at Col. Mustard.

"Um, Colonel Mustard?" Parker asked nervously. "Have you seen, oh I dunno, a-a weapon of some sort? Here?"

Colonel Mustard shook his head slowly and Parker awkwardly nodded.

"Okay. Well, thanks anyways." Parker and the other two backed out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you three going?" The Colonel asked, getting up from his chair.

"Uh, the, uh, ballroom?" Robbie chucked nervously.

"Well, over by that bookshelf, there's a passage way to the lounge." Colonel Mustard said, pointing to the bookshelf across the room.

The trio awkwardly nodded and shuffled over to the bookshelf.

Cory looked at the head-statue cautiously. She turned the head sideways and the trio stepped away from the shelf, watching the tiles in front of it sink into the ground and lead to a secret underground passageway.

Cory shrugged and walked down the stairs.

Parker looked back at the Colonel and opened his mouth to ask if he was joining the, but slammed it shut when he noticed what the older man was looking at.

"Hey!" Parker yelled. Robbie turned around and looked at who Parker was yelling at, but was taken aback when he saw the Colonel looking at his ass.

"Oi! Knock it off! I belong to someone you know!" Robbie hissed. Parker scowled and guided Robbie down the stairs, quickly leaving the room.

///

As they walked quietly through the dingy dark hallway, Cory noticed light from above them.

"You guys! We made it!" She cheered. Robbie and Parker sighed and shook their heads. "To the lounge, I mean."

"Okay, so how the hell do we get out?" Robbie sighed.

Cory looked up and knocked on the ceiling above them. An echo sounded back, signaling that this was the door out.

Parker tried to lift it, but struggled against it.

Robbie sighed and leaned against the wall, then jumped up when he felt a lever move and the door opened above them.

And ripped his dress.

"Robbie? What was--"

"Parker. Can I...um borrow your jacket?" Robbie sighed. Cory snorted as Parker handed his boyfriend his jacket.

One by one, the trio entered through the door and into the new room.

A woman in a dark blue dress and a feathered hat leapt out of her chair.

"Who the hell are you?!" Her British accent rang throughout the huge room.

"Great. Robbie, she's one of you, so why don't you take this?" Cory grumbled, shoving Robbie forward with her elbow.

Robbie stumbled forward, flipping Cory off in the process. He regained his balance and stood confidently before the older woman.

" 'Ello, love." Robbie greeted, smoothed out his dress nervously, tying the jacket around his waist to cover his torn side.

"And who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Robbie, and this is Parker and Cory," Robbie said, pointing to the people behind him. "And who are you?"

"Why, I'm Mrs. Peacock! You should bloody know who I am, you insolent naive little bugger!" She hissed.

"And you should know who I am! I'm Robbie Kay! I'm an actor who's working his ass off to stay in this goddamn country!" Robbie seethed. "Now give me the candlestick and we'll be on our bloody way!"

The woman pointed to the mantel above the fireplace reluctantly, where the golden candlestick sat.

Robbie stormed over, yanked the candlestick from its place, then walked back over to his friends.

"Well, thank you for your help. Maybe we can join for tea sometime?" Robbie smiled at the woman.

Parker and Cory looked at each other, dumbstruck by Robbie sudden change of attitude.

"Oh, yes. Of course, dearie!" Mrs. Peacock smiled, waving at Robbie. "Lovely dress by the way."

"Oh, this old thing?" Robbie laughed, giving a small twirl. "It is starting to grow on me."

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh, no. Please, no need for flattery."

"Well, okay then."

Robbie and Mrs. Peacock laughed and shook hands before Robbie turned and walked out of the room, Parker and Cory on his toes.

"What was that?" Parker asked as the trio walked down the hall.

"A regular conversation like all humans have?" Robbie said sarcastically. "Jeez Parker, it wasn't that weird."

He walked on, heading to the next room.

///

"Okay, so far we have Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard checked off the list. Had something to eat in the kitchen, took another passageway to the study where we found the lead pipe. The rope was in the billiard room, nothing in the dining room but the gun was in the hall," Robbie said, rereading the list they had made. "So who committed the murder?"

Parker sighed and sat down, thinking it over.

"It's okay, take your time. We have faith in you." Cory said sweetly.

30 minutes later

"Oh my god, Parker! Just say it!" Cory groaned, mood changing after Parker sat in silence for half an hour.

"Shut up and me think!" Parker hissed, pulling at his hair roughly as his kicked the green couch. "Green...green! I figured it out!"

He stood up triumphantly.

"It was Mr. Green with the knife in the ballroom!"

The ground shook and the trio's clothing changed back to their regular outfits. Their surroundings changed to a dimly lighted room.

A slow clap echoed throughout the room and Peter Pan walked forward dress in a dark green suite, a knife in his hands as well.

"Well done Parker," Peter sarcastically congratulated. "But the game isn't over yet."

He snapped his fingers and appeared behind the trio. He sneered at Robbie before he plunged the knife deep through Parker's back.

Parker gasped and fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Robbie screamed at the maniacal boy as he rushed over to his boyfriend's lifeless body.

Peter cleaned off the his knife on his suit jacket before he whipped around and plunged the knife into Cory as well.

Cory screamed then fell down next to Parker's body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Robbie sobbed, clutching at Parker's hair while he cuddled Cory.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"It's simply the last part of the game. So stop complaining." Peter hissed.

"YOU JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND!!" Robbie yelled.

"Well if you'll let me explain," Peter grabbed Robbie's throat and shoved the older man to the ground. "I'll help you get your bloody family back!"

Robbie bit his lip to kept himself from screaming and blinked away his tears.

"Now," Peter let Robbie drop back onto the ground as he fixed his hair. "Your friends will be living again when you get the pixie water into their system."

"The hell is pixie water?"

"It's water from the spring here. It's from the waterfall." Peter explained.

"Well give me the directions and I'll go get this water--"

"It's at the top of the tallest mountain on Neverland."

Robbie stopped in his tracks.

He hated heights.

"You have to fly to get there." Peter smirked.

Robbie glared.

Pan probably knew of Robbie's fear.

"I'm not really a fan, per say, of heights." Robbie seethed. Peter sighed.

"Fine. Then let your friends die. I don't care." The magical boy shrugged. Robbie growled and stomped over to the smaller boy.

"Fine. Give me the goddamn pixie dust." He sighed. Peter smirked and opened his palm, making a vial of green glowing dust appear. He handed it to Robbie then patted him on the head.

"Good mouse," Peter smirked as he placed the vial in Robbie's crimson colored hand. "You have one hour to get the water or your friends will be dead. Permanently."

The smaller boy snapped his fingers and disappeared as the setting changed back to Neverland.

///

Robbie sighed and sniffled, casting his eyes aside from the lifeless of his friends he started walking to the mountain.

He trekked through the dark forest, unsure of where he we going as he simply followed natural instinct. Dirt from the path stuck to his bare feet as he walked, trailing around trees and through clearings.

After what seemed like hours, Robbie arrived at the base of the mountain. His grey shirt stuck to his chest drenched in sweat, dirt covering the bottoms of his feet as well as his face, his breaths were coming out uneven and as pants.

He looked up at the tall, rocky, mountain. So tall he could see clouds surrounding the top.

Robbie took a deep breath and pulled the cork off the vial with his teeth.

He poured the green glowing dust over his head and squeezed his eyes closed as he began to float off the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up at the mountain, trying not to freak out and pee himself.

The air blew over his face as he flew up. The mist of the waterfall sprinkled on his face as he got closer to his destination

Soon, Robbie could see the top of the mountain and he desperately flew faster to the top. He landed safely and opened his eyes.

In front of him, a wall of black thorns covered the path to the waterfall.

"That ignorant spawn of the devil--" Robbie cursed Pan under his breath. Just as he did, the magical boy appeared with his signature smirk plastered upon his smug little face.

"You called?" Pan smirked. Robbie groaned and crossed his arms after he pointed to the wall.

"You knew that...this was here! And yet you sent me on the journey anyways!" Robbie glared. Pan shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't get to the bloody water, you arse."

Pan rolled his eyes and waved his hand over the wall and the thorns dissolved away. Robbie stood with his jaw hanging open as he stared at the black goop on the ground. Pan chuckled and walked over to Robbie, shouting the older male's jaw with his hand.

"Keep you mouth like that and you'll catch flies," Pan smirked. Robbie rolled his eyes as Pan stepped away. "Ciao."

And the boy was gone.

Robbie ran into the cave and pulled out the vial the pixie dust was in and dipped it in the water. He corked the vial and ran back outside

///

Robbie rushed over to Parker and Cory's bodies and poured the water into both of their mouths.

And waited.

Nothing.

Parker and Cory laid still and lifeless on the cold Neverland ground.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

///

Parker awoke screaming the last thing Robbie had said. He panted as he looked around the living room of his house. Cory was curled up in a ball under her favorite blanket on the couch next to him. He looked at the tv and noticed Cory's favorite show, Supernatural, was on.

He looked down and saw Robbie shuffling awake next to him. The smaller male looked up at his boyfriend with his dark green eyes.

"Everything okay, love?" Robbie asked, sleep making his voice husky. Parker nodded.

"Yeah," Parker said quietly. It had all been a dream. "I was just thinking made we should all go to bed. Cory's already out."

Robbie tiredly nodded and began to get up, shuffling over to his friend and shaking her awake. Cory groaned and swatted Robbie's hand away.

"Cory...come on, we have to go to bed," Robbie whispered. "It's like....mid..2 am..it's mid-two am. Let's get you to bed sweetie."

Cory groaned and rolled off the couch and wrapped her blanket around her, then shuffled down the hall into her room.

"Gonna go to bed, love?" Robbie asked. Parker nodded.

"Just had a...weird dream.." Parker said slowly. Robbie nodded and held out his hand. Parker took it and Robbie shut off the tv, then turned around and lead Parker back to their shared room.

"You can tell me tomorrow...I wanna sleep..." Robbie said as he laid down, just as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

Parker laid down as well and hoped the strange dream never returned.

"Hello Parker." A smug voice said. Parker sat up and looked over to see Peter Pan standing over his bed.

"Nope." Parker said and he rolled over to face Robbie in bed.

"Oh come on, live a little!" Peter groaned.

"Nope."

"But--"

"Oh, do you hear that?" Parker said, cupping a hand around his ear as he pretended to listen for something while Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would be the beautiful sound of me noping."

And with that, he cuddled close to his boyfriend and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was almost as loNG AS THIS DICC


	45. Free(panlix rape ft. Glee cast)

Peter strutted into the classroom and confidentiality took a seat in the front row.

Rachel Berry rolled her eyes as did Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Farbray, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Noah Puckerman.

The bell rang and the teenagers went to their seats as their teacher walks in.

"Class!" Mr. Will Schuester called, setting his papers down on the piano. "Today we have a new class member, Peter King."

Peter stood up and waved at the class and then sat back down.

"Peter? Where are you from?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Oh, um, Arizona." Peter blushed as the attention of the room was now on him.

"And you're a senior?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well it's great to have you in class," Will smiled. Peter smiled and ran his left hand through his hair. "Is that--Peter, are you married?"

Peter's hand flew back to his lap and he awkwardly twisted the band around his finger.

"Yes, sir. We have an apartment on West avenue and we're very...happy." Peter nervously laughed. Teachers always hated it when they found out the boy was married, rattling on and on about how he was too young and how he had a whole life in front of him.

Will smiled.

"Well I'm glad. And does she go to this school?" His teacher asked gently. Peter blushed.

"He does go to this school," Peter smirked, the class gave a small snort as Mr. Schuester flushed a little when he was corrected. "He's the new quarter-back to the football team."

Finn and Pukerman's eyes widened.

"You're married to Felix King?!" They asked surprised. Peter turned around and smiled.

"Yep."

"I thought you two were like, brothers or something." Puckerman said. Peter snorted.

"Oh dear god I hope not." Peter smirked.

The class gave a small laugh as they felt more comfortable around Peter, and Peter felt more safe with them.

~•~•~•~

"Can you believe it?" Kurt asked as the girls from class and Blaine all settled on the floor painting each other's toes. "The new kid is gay and married, what teenager gets married before they're graduated?!"

Mercedes chuckled, "I think it's cute."

Rachel nodded, "Me too. I mean, when I was meeting Finn at his locker, Felix was walking with him and he's super cute."

Tina laughed when Blaine blushed.

"I think Blaine agrees!" She laughed, pointing at Blaine's cherry red face. Kurt pursed his lips.

"Oh do you?"

Blaine shrugged.

"He's pretty cute but not my type. He's really tall and way too skinny, I'm surprised he even survived football tryouts, and he also has that weird scar on his face." Blaine said.

Rachel blushed.

"I think the scar makes he more mysterious and gives bad-boy vibes."

The girls laughed with glee as did the two boys and they continued enjoying their sleepover.

~•~•~•~

Peter returned to his apartment with the groceries he had picked up.

"Felix! I'm home!" He called as he walked through the door.

He set the groceries on the counter and then walked back into the bedroom.

There, laying on the bed, was a very drunk unconscious Felix.

Peter gulped and cautiously shook the taller male awake.

"Felix? Wake up." Peter whispered.

He yelled when Felix's hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward to where he could smell the alcohol on Felix's breath.

"Hi baby..." Felix drunkenly slurred. "The team brought some drinks to congratulate me."

Peter tried to tug his arm from Felix but no use, Felix's simply tightened his grip.

"Where you think you're goin'?" Felix smirked.

"T-to unload the groceries." Peter nervously stuttered.

"No you ain't, you're gonna please me."

"F-Felix you're drunk, let go," Peter whispered. Felix glared and twisted Peter arm, smirking as he watched Peter squirm in pain. "Let go."

Peter cried when Felix slapped him harshly across the face, stunning him enough so Felix had time to drag him onto the bed with no hassle.

Felix held Peter down, holding his hands together as Felix began to tug the smaller boy's pants down.

"No! Felix, no! Please, not tonight! Stop it!" Peter cried, tears running down his face as he thrashed under Felix, desperately trying to get away.

"Shut up." Felix growled, tearing Peter's boxers and pants down successfully. He began to work his own jeans drunkenly as Peter screamed under him. "Hey! Don't make me knock you out like last time!"

Peter bit his lip to keep himself fro screaming, remembering how last time he had gotten away and was punished with a broken arm and black eye. He remembered how he had to lie through his teeth saying he had stupidly fallen down the stairs.

He heard Felix shuffle his pants down and Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

"Pleas-" he cut himself off by screaming as Felix slammed himself into Peter, not even bothering to prepare the brunette.

Peter wanted to run, wanted to get away but he couldn't. Images flashed through his mind as he remembered the last time he tried to run, he remembered how Felix had dragged him all the way to Vegas and shoved the stupid gold band on his finger, he remembered that being the worst night he'd ever experienced even though it was his wedding day.

As Felix thrusted into Peter mercilessly, gripping Peter's hips tight so there would be bruises, Peter's mind drifted. He thought back over the day, how he had felt good singing with everyone and how he felt that wonderful feeling of safety.

He began to fade in and out of consciousness as he felt Felix spill his load into his ass. Felix pulled out and turned Peter around, delivering a hardy punch to his eye and Peter was out, not able to take the beating Felix always gave him after the blonde raped him.

~•~•~•~

Kurt watched as Peter limped into class wearing a dark pair of sunglasses.

The boy quickly sat down and began to read over the song list for today.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and the two boys went over and sat down next to Peter.

"Hey, what's with the shades man?" Blaine asked. Peter shrugged and continued reading. The rest of the class noticed what was going on and all joined around the three boys.

"Yo, Peter. You good, dude?" Puck asked. Peter nodded and held the paper closer to his face.

"M'fine." He mumbled. Kurt noticed Peter spilt lip.

"Peter, are you okay?" Kurt asked. Peter nodded again. Santana leaned forward and stole Peter's sunglasses off his face.

The brunette whipped around to retrieve the glasses and the class gasped. Peter covered his face and turned back around.

"Peter...your eye...what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He spat.

Puck and Finn grabbed his shoulders and turned him around in his seat.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn asked.

"I-I...ran in a wall..." Peter lied.

"No wall gives you that kind of injury, what really happened?" Quinn asked.

There was silence as Peter played with his wedding ring.

"Peter...did someone hurt you?" Tina asked quietly.

Peter stopped.

Then shook his head, knowing Felix would do something more horrible to him if he told.

"Was it....did Felix hurt you, Peter?" Rachel asked. Peter's eyes darted up to her face and his bit his lip.

Tears fell as he looked down at the ground, sobbing silently.

The class took this as a yes.

"Why are you still with him?" Artie asked.

"I've tried running! I've tried everything! He just....he's stronger and...I just can't." Peter whispered.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"He..he'll hurt me...I tried running from him. I ran all the way to Arizona but he tracked me down, beat me, shoved me on a plane to Vegas and bound me to him. Then he...." Peter inhaled, never having told anyone this. "He raped me. He'd never done that before."

The class was silent until the bell rang, but no one moved.

"Morning class--what's going on?" Mr. Schuester asked, confused when he saw his class weren't in their normal spots.

"Tell him, the school can help with this." Quinn said.

"But--"

"Tell me what?" Will interrupted. Peter turned and gulped as the color from Mr. Schuester's face drained when he saw Peter's condition. "Peter, what happened?"

Peter looked at Kurt and Blaine, they nodded.

Peter shakily stood to his feet and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Shuester, I've come for help." Peter said.

And he told everything. From when he had met Felix and they were happy and in love, to the first time Felix laid a hand on him because Peter wanted to breakup, to the time Peter tried to protect himself and ended up cutting Felix across the face and giving him the scar, then the forced marriage, and finally the rape.

Will gulped and nodded.

"We'll get you out of that relationship, it's okay," He said. "Do you have someone you can stay with?"

"He can stay with me." Rachel said. Peter choked out a sob and he ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

Peter's phone buzzed in his chair and Kirt picked it up, reading the message.

"It's from Felix, he says he wants to meet for a quickie in the bathroom." Kurt cringed. Peter wiped some tears away.

Puck stood up.

"I have an idea." He said.

~•~•~•~

Peter: be there in five

Felix sighed and tapped his foot, waiting for the smaller brunette.

"Psst, Fee!" Peter whispered. Felix looked over and saw Peter in the hallway.

"The hell are you doing out there? Get in here." Felix hissed.

"Just come out here for a second."

Felix rolled his eyes and walked out into the hall.

"What?" He growled.

Then, the feeling of cold ice splashed over him as the Glee club threw their slushes all over the blond.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Hurt him again and you're out of this school." Mr. Shuester said sternly.

Kids from their classes to see the what was the commotion.

Felix wiped the slushy out of his eyes and growled at Peter.

"You told them?! That was our secret, you son of a bitch!" Felix screamed at Peter.

"Get out of here!" Will yelled at the blond.

Felix growled and stomped out of the school, leaving Peter and the rest alone.

The students cheered and Peter smiled, tearing the ring off his hand and tossing it into the trash can, finally free from the horrible life he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this was not all that happy but at least peter got a happy ending


	46. SuperNever(Panlix ft. Destiel and Sammy)

"Cas!" Dean yelled, but it was too late. Castiel jumped through the open portal and into the different realm.

"Dean, he's gone." Sam said, tugging on Dean's jacket. Dean ripped it out of Sam's hands.

"No he's not. Come on, Sammy. Let's go." He grabbed Sam's hand and jumped through the portal after Cas.

~•~•~•~

Dean and Sam landed on an unknown sandy beach. Dean stood up and dusted off his jacket, pulling his demon-proof dagger to protect himself. Sammy also took out his knife and the brothers cautiously walked close to the dark forest.

"Cas?!" Dean called. "Cas?!"

The leaves of the forest ruffled and a tall man stepped out in a dark hooded cloak with a club on his shoulder.

"Castiel isn't here.." The man-no boy-drawled.

Dean strode forward and shoved the boy back against a tree, pressing his dagger into the skin of his neck.

"Where is he?" Dean hissed. The boy stuttered nervously, his curly blonde falling out of his hood from the harsh impact. Dean's green eyes pierced the cold steel color of the boy's, scaring the blonde even more.

"Step away from Felix," a confident boy's voice spoke. "And Castiel is fin-"

He was cut off as Sam whirled around and plunged his knife into the small boy's stomach.

"Peter!" The blonde, Felix, yelped. Dean's knife nicked his skin as the blonde jolted forward.

Sam let go of the knife he stabbed Peter with and watched as the brunette boy fell to his knees.

Unlike Felix, whom was dressed in rags, this boy was clad in green clothing that seemed to be stitched together roughly as though he had done it himself.

His green tunic front was staining crimson where the knife was.

Dean stepped back and let Felix run over to the brunette.

He wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and the boy STOOD with the knife still in his stomach.

Peter laughed softly and looked at Dean with the same piercing green eyes. Dean and Sam watched with the look of horror on their faces as Peter grinned at them with sharp, bloodied teeth.

"You want this back or can I keep it?" He grinned devilishly, Felix smirking behind him. Peter grunted as he pulled the knife out from his stomach. "This is a beautiful knife, is it dipped in something? Because it burned when you stabbed me."

"W-who are you?" Sam stuttered, stepping back with Dean.

"I'm Peter," Peter said, tossing Felix Sam's knife. "Peter Pan."

The Winchesters were quiet until Dean snorted.

"What?" Peter spat, glaring at the older brother.

"Yeah sure, you're Peter Pan," Dean said sarcastically. "Whatever Fairy Boy just tell us where the angel is and we'll be out of your pixie dust."

Peter blinked and looked back at Felix, who shared the same confused expression.

"Fairy Boy? Is that-was that a homophobic slur?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"No! Just give us the angel, you demon!" Dean growled. Felix and Peter looked hurt.

"Now that's just worse, mate." Peter scowled.

Dean growled and lunged at Peter, tackling him to the ground and handcuffing his hands behind his back.

Felix dove for Peter only to also be tackled to the ground by Sammy.

Sam handcuffed Felix as well and the brothers sat the two boys up.

"I'm not a demon." Peter said, struggling against his restraints.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked. Peter shrugged.

"The hell I know."

"The hell you do, now tell us where he is." Sam said.

"Let. Us. Go." Peter growled through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell us Castiel's location." Dean said.

Sam looked over at the blonde.

"Where is he, Felix?" Sam asked gently. Felix smirked.

"Not. Telling." He drawled. Dean groaned.

"They're teenagers, Sam! They won't say anything unless there's something g in it for them!" Dean growled. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at the boys, then back to his brother. Dean nodded to Sam and the two walked over to a private area in the forest.

"What? You're just gonna leave us here?" Peter yelled after them.

"Yep." Dean called over his shoulder.

~•~•~•~

Dean and Sam walked back out after they made their decision.

"We have decided that we give you what you want and you give us the angel, okay?" Dean said, unlocking the handcuffs on the two boys.

"Just tell us what you want." Sam said

"Well...you had beautiful knifes but..." Peter looked over at Felix. Felix bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "It's not what we want."

"Then...what do you want?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes. 

The brothers watched as Felix leaned down and whispered in Peter's ear. Peter raised a brow but nodded as Felix stood back up to his full height, which was a mere few inches away from passing up Sammy.

"Your...car." Peter said, looking at the blonde for conformation, who nodded in return.

"W-what car?" Dean played slyly.

"The 1967 black Chevy Impala." Felix smiled. Dean blinked.

"B-baby? You want Baby? But you live on an island why--" 

"You said you would give us what we want and we'll give you Castiel," Peter interrupted. "So give us the car and you'll get your grubby little angel."

Dean bit his lip and took a deep breath. Sam patted his brother on the shoulder, and Dean nodded.

He reached into his jacket pocket and fished the keys to his beloved car out. Felix's eyes widened and he reached his hand out, giddy with glee.

Dean took a deep breath and placed the keys into the blonde's hands, who ran back over to Peter when the cold metal of the keys touched the palm of his hand.

He clicked the 'unlock' button and Peter snapped his fingers. The group turned around and there, behind the two boys, was Dean's prized possession.

Felix gasped and ran over to the car like a child on Christmas morning.

"This is what I've wanted ever since it came out!!" His voice cracked as he delicately ran a hand over the hood.

"You-you were alive when it came out?" Sam asked confused. Peter nodded as he watched Felix with great delight.

"He was just 18 at the time. A very quiet boy whom took part in the flower power festivities," Peter smiled to himself as he recalled the memories. "Then...he found drugs...it was horrible, his whole was flipped upside down. He lost the money to pay for his dream car, which was the Impala, then he lost his home. And just before he gave up completely, I rescued him and brought him here," Peter said, turning back to face the brothers. "We've been together ever since."

Sam smiled while Dean sighed.

"Just give us the angel." He growled angrily. Peter snickered.

"Right, you need your boyfriend now," Peter smirked, watched as Dean's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Umm--"

There was a whoosh of air and Peter's eyes widened.

"Dean," Castiel's deep voice said. "There's a river here that heals wounds, I witnessed a young boy heal himself."

Cas looked over at Peter, who looked away from the angel's eyes.

"Who are you?" Cas asked. Peter gulped and turned around, bolting away to the car where Felix was sitting the driver's seat.

"Drive, Felix!" He yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat. Felix started the car and slammed on the gas, driving away magically on the sand to an unknown place on the island.

"Dean..." Cas said quietly. "Was that your car?"

Dean slowly nodded and sniffed. Cas sighed and hugged Dean as the older Winchester cried softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly love supernatural a lot  
> especially Lucifer


	47. Spee-ider(panlix/reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was based off of megamind

You hated Neverland. Why? Because Pan wouldn't let you leave.

For awhile, you had had a crush on Peter Pan, the boy who saved you from your horrible life.

But then...

*flashback*

"Peter? I was wondering if you..oh I don't know...sit next to me during dinner?" You blushed as you played with your hair.

"Oh, um, well I was kinda planning to sit next to Felix...sorry love, maybe next time?" Peter said, longingly looking over at the tall blonde boy who was helping Curly with the little ones.

"O-okay! So I was wondering then maybe we could...um meeting tomorrow morning? Maybe you could teach me how to fish?" You tried again, oblivious to the looks Peter and Felix were exchanging.

"Um, no...I have, how do put it? Plans...you could say for tomorrow morning," Peter flushed a bit red. He looked at your deflated face and then sighed, feeling guilty for not spending time with the new lost girl. "Me and Felix are having a...sleepover in his tent tonight so maybe we could meet at the river in the morning? Felix will be there too, he's much better at fishing than I. He has a patience capability that I do not."

You gave a small giggle and nodded.

"Sure. See you tomorrow then!" You smiled. Peter smiled to and held out his arms. You gave him an odd look.

"What? No hug?" Peter laughed. You blushed a deeper red and slowly hugged him. He wrapped his arms around your body and squeezed you tightly. "See you tomorrow."

He stepped back and went and sat next to Felix at the dining table, while you took a seat next to Slightly and watched Peter the rest of the night.

//://

You woke up early the next morning and headed out to the river, seeing how Felix and Peter were already there and sitting on the edge of the river.

You walked quicker over to them with a wide smile on your face and was about to call to them when you fell into earshot of their conversation.

"You think (y/n) likes me?" Peter snorted, shaking his head at Felix's comment. Felix shrugged.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? She blushes every time you talk to her, she always wants to be around you. I'd call that a crush." Felix said.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Peter smirked.

"Am not." Felix grumbled. Peter smirked and snaked an arm around Felix's thin waist. He leaned in and KISSED Felix smack on the lips.

You stopped and gasped.

Felix smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling the smaller boy on to his lap.

"PETER?!" You cried. Peter's eyes flew open and he jerked back, stumbling to stand up as as far away from Felix as possible.

"(Y/n)?! W-what are you doing up so early?!" Peter stuttered.

"I came to see you! But obviously you're busy sticking your tongue down Felix's throat!" You glared, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

"It's not what you think it is!" Peter bit his lip. "Well...what do you think it is?"

"You're cheating on me!" The words fell from your lips before you realized it. Felix's eyes widened and he looked at Peter.

"You're straight?!" The blonde gasped. Peter's eyes widened and he looked at you.

"(Y/n), we were never together! I'm-I'm gay! I don't like you like that!" Peter stammered. Your heart fell and you stepped back, tears falling down your face. "D-don't cry please, I'm sorry. I-I've been with Felix since he arrived here...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Let me leave." You said softly.

"Leave? I-I can't let you do that." Pan said. You glared.

"Let me leave!" You screamed. "Or I'll leave myself!"

Pan locked his jaw and stood up tall.

"Then I'm sorry," Pan spoke darkly. "You must go to the cages."

You turned to run, but you were too slow. You were trapped in a cage.

*flashback over*

Since then, Pan was your least favorite person on the island. Other than his Trophy Boyfriend of course.

Everyday, Pan would take you down from the cages and torture you.

Well, he never really hurt you. It was more like he was just trying to scare you.

Tie you to a chair, take a big knife and just say threats like, "if you leave this island, I'll hunt you down and slice you in half."

It got pretty boring.

You didn't know why you were still here, Pan trained the boys and Felix cooked and cleaned and took care of the small ones ever since Curly and Slightly ran off together.

Pan let them, since they only ran to the other side of Neverland. The brunette boy said that they needed some time away together and we should just let them be. 

Like you could do anything, you were in a cage.

So altogether, you had no point of being here.

You sighed and sang a few notes to your favorite song that you loved before Neverland.

[ode to sleep by Twenty-One Pilots]  
It seemed to suit your situation.

And Twenty Øne Piløts always scared the hell out of Pan when you sang their songs.

"Stop singing that damned band!" Speak of the devil, there he is.

Coming for his weekly "torture."

"I'll stay AWAKE!!" You screamed like Tyler Joseph. "CAUSE THE DARKS NOT TAKING PRISONERS TONIGHT!!"

"He said stop, (Y/n)." A voice drawled.

Great. He brought the yeti.

"Fine. What's up, Blondie?" You smirked. Felix mocked a smile then glared.

"Ready for your torture?" Pan smirked evilly.

"Yeah. Sure." You shrugged, not at all scared.

Pan snapped his fingers and the three of you appeared in the "torture" cave. Felix grabbed your arm and dragged you over to the chair.

You took your regular spot and Felix tied the rope around your body.

"Is that too tight?" He asked gently. You shook your head and he nodded, finishing tying the knot.

He stepped back and took his place next to Pan.

"So what ya got for me today, Petey?" You smirked, using an unfavored nickname.

"I was thinking A RING OF FIRE!" He yelled, waving a hand over you. A ring of fire went up in flames in a circle around your chair.

"Ehh, seen it. Next." You said, bored.

"Okay maybe...a POOL OF MAN-EATING MERMAIDS!" Pan grinned.

The ground around your chair disappeared, leaving mermaids in a pool surrounding you.

"So last season." You yawned, crossing your legs.

This went on for another hour or so until Pan got fed up with you.

"Fine! Whatever! No torture today!" Pan growled, turning away from you.

"The spider's new, though." You said, watching the black spider trail down on a single web.

"Spider? What--" Pan turned around and squinted at the spider. He looked at Felix and the blonde shrugged. "Um, yes! The bloodsucking spee-ider that poisons you with DreamShade when it sinks its fangs into your skin--"

You blew the spider forward and it landed on Pan's chest.

Pan screamed and jumped back, trying to brush off the spider.

"FELIX! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" He screamed. Felix stopped the brunette from jumping around and plucked the spider off him, flicking the eight-legged bug into somewhere into the dark cave.

You snorted and laughed as Pan growled at you.

"How dare you laugh at me!" He said darkly. "I will burn you alive!"

You rolled your eyes.

"You keep saying that but I don't think you know what that means."

Pan stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"What--"

"You've never hurt me," you said. "You just threaten me. I'm not really all that scared."

Pan was taken aback.

"Which makes me think you won't hurt me if I leave," you continued. "So just let me go. I have no point here."

Pan opened his mouth to retort, but Felix whispered into his ear. Pan closed his mouth and nodded.

"Fine," he said. "You may leave."

"Finally! I mean, after all these years!" You sighed. "Now untie me."

Pan sighed and snapped his fingers, the ropes around you fell to the ground.

You stood up and thanked him.

Felix and Pan walked you to the beach as you were ready to leave. You hadn't made very many friends and the only one you had made turned around to be gay and dating your crush.

You almost shot a glare at Felix then you remembered that he was the one saying you could go.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." You sighed. Pan bit his lip and hugged you.

As he pulled away, he placed a kiss upon your forehead.

"You know that place between sleep and awake? That's where I'll be." Pan smiled.

"Okay, well that's a bit...deep..." You shrugged. "How do I get back?"

Pan smiled and whispered into your ear, "Wake up."

You blinked and you were back in your living room.

"Peter?" You called.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing up?" A familiar British voice rang through the air.

You sat up on your couch and looked over, seeing your friend, Robbie Kay, standing wrapped up in a heavy blanket.

"It's 2 am, love," Robbie said. "Who's Peter?"

"N-no one. How long was I out?" You asked.

"You passed out around ten o'clock. I thinking the screenwriting is taking a lot of your energy," Robbie laughed quietly. "Now come on, or we might wake up Parker. And you know how he is in the mornings."

He held out a hand and you stood up. You shivered and noticed that you were wearing a over-sized tshirt.

Robbie chuckled and wrapped the blanket around you.

You both walked upstairs. He lead you down a hall where there were two doors.

He opened the door on the right and in a very large bed was your bestie, Parker Croft, asleep under a mountain of covers.

You looked outside and saw snow falling down from the sky.

"Where are we?" You asked. Robbie looked at you oddly.

"Canada. Love, you seem a bit shook up, did you have a bad dream?" He asked. You shrugged and he hugged you. "Why don't you hop into bed with Parker and I? I'm sure he won't mind."

You nodded and you and Bobert climbed into bed. He pulled the blankets over your bodies and Parker shifted.

"(Y/n)? What are you--" Parker asked sleepily, confused why you were sleeping next to him and not his boyfriend.

"She had a bad dream and she's a bit shook up," Bobertina explained to his boyfriend. "Just let her sleep."

Parker tiredly nodded, half awake, and pulled you close.

"There, there," Parker slurred. "It a'right."

And the blonde man fell back asleep, as did the Mouse behind you.

You smiled and closed you eyes, falling asleep just like your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna marry josh dun


	48. "I'm a boy"(panlix/transreader)

I woke up on a sandy beach, which surprised me since the last thing I remember was leaving my home in cold and stormy London.

I sat up and shivered, being that I was in my boxers and a plain white tshirt. I ran a hand through my hair and decided it was best to explore and see if I was the only one here.

What if I am alone? What if I have to survive by myself? What if there's no wifi here?

The last thought made me stop in my tracks.

What if there's no wifi?!

I was going to have a panic attack for sure.

Oh ouch, my arm really hurts.

I looked down at my left arm to see it was bent in an unnatural angle. I gagged and held it close to my chest.

"Well, hello there." A voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to see an African-American boy with curly, chocolate brown hair dressed in tattered clothes and a dark grey cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy's eyes widened when I turned around.

"You're a--you're a girl!" He exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No I'm not." I growled.

"Yeah huh! PANNNNNNNNN!!!!" He screamed, running off into the jungle he came from. "FELIXXXXXX!!!"

I gulped and bolted off in the opposite direction, clutching my arm close to me.

I assume "Pan" and "Felix" are leaders of some sort and the fact that a boy goes running to them for help isn't a good sign.

So I ran.

Into a jungle.

I've never been in.

Fuck.

I stopped to catch my breath and pushed myself against a tree. I heard a bunch of yelling and hollering from deep in the jungle, then I saw a row of moving torches run past headed for the beach.

"Yeah, no. I'm just gonna stay here and then keep running." I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, no. That's not gonna work." A voice drawled out from behind the tree. I turned around to see a very, very, very tall blonde boy with a scar across his face.

He swung a club off his shoulder and before I could say any witty comeback, I felt the club hit my head and my whole world went black.

~•~•~•~

I woke up laying on the ground, a group of boys surrounding me.

I noticed the brown-haired boy immediately.

"Definitely a girl." He said, pointing to my...oh shit I forgot my binder at home.

"Curly! That ain't how ya treat a lady!" A dirty blond said, but it wasn't the one who had knocked me out.

"I'm not a lady." I growled at them.

They all looked at me then laughed.

"You sure as hell got big boobs for a guy." One laughed.

"OI!" A thick, British accent yelled throughout the makeshift camp I was in. "Step away from the girl."

"Not a girl." I grumbled.

The group of boys part like the Red Sea and another boy walked down the aisle they had made.

He had light brown hair, green eyes, and was clad in a dark green outfit.

He stopped in front of me and looked me over.

"Girl...how did you get here?" He asked spitefully.

"I'm not a girl." I spat, trying to sit up but was unsuccessful due to my broken arm.

The boy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak until he noticed my arm.

"Ugh, dammit Felix," he groaned. He sat down next to me and helped me sit up, then began to check over my arm. "FELIXXXXX!"

The boy who had knocked me bolted out of a tent and ran down the aisle of boys, right next to the light haired boy.

"Yes, Peter?" He asked.

Peter glared up at him and pointed to my arm.

"Did you do this?" He hissed at the blonde.

Felix shook his head.

"She was already like that, I just knocked her out and brought her here." He explained.

Peter nodded and helped me stand up.

"I'm not a girl!" I yelled once I was on my feet.

Peter stumbled back next to Felix and looked at me in shock.

"But you look like one..." He said quietly.

"I'm a boy. And I trapped in a girl's body." I glared.

I hated going over this, people always laugh afterwards.

Most of the boys began to whisper to each other, but Peter cut them off with a wave of his hand.

"Very well then. How did you get here, boy?" Peter asked casually, as if the conversation had started over.

"The shadow brought me, and when he dropped me I broke my arm." I explained, glad someone was finally listening.

"I see," Peter nodded. He turned around to face the other boys. "Boys! This is our new brother! You will use the proper pronouns and treat him no differently than you would each other. He shall bathe with us, sleep in the same tents as us, and train with us,"

"If I catch you trying to hurt him in any way that is not just during wrestling, Felix will see to it immediately..." Peter's eyes darted around the group, almost daring them to disobey him. "Felix, a word please."

Peter and Felix began to walk when Peter turned around.

"You too, newbie." He smirked at me.

A smile twitched on my face and I walked quickly to catch up with the two leaders as they made their way to a large tree not too far from the camp. I looked behind me to see that the boy's had occupied themselves with other things and had not followed us.

I followed the leaders down a flight of stairs as we entered the tree. In the center of the one room was a large bed with dark green blankets, much like the color of Peter's clothing. To the left was a kitchen area, that was surprisingly, up to date with today's appliances. I looked right to see a bathroom in the same condition.

Peter lead me over to the bed and sat me down, then carefully lifted my arm to look it over.

"Felix, get the kit." He ordered to the tall blonde.

Felix went to the bathroom and returned with a small first aid kit. He handed it to Peter and then pulled up a chair next to him.

"I'm gonna numb your arm with magic so don't try to move it, because...it won't move." Peter said, waving his hand over my arm.

I couldn't feel a thing as he began to set it back in place.

"How did you do that..." I mumbled, shocked beyond reason.

"Magic." Peter smirked at me and wiggled his fingers while lifting his eyebrows. 

"Don't weird him out, Peter." Felix snorted.

I smiled as the two boys laughed together.

"How do you have magic?" I asked.

"He's Peter Pan. He rules the island and can fly." Felix explained.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

I've always wanted to go to Neverland, far away from my horrible home to someplace where I was accepted.

Felix nodded as did Peter.

"Alright, now I need to just wrap this up and then we can talk," Peter said as he wrapped my arm in cloth. "Sorry, but I was really worried when I noticed your arm."

"And you blamed me." Felix snapped.

"Sorry, love. But you have a tendency to do that."

"Do not."

"The first day Rufio arrived you snapped his wrist." Peter argued.

"He made a pass at you, he deserved it." Felix shrugged, Peter chuckled quietly.

Once my arm was wrapped, Peter smiled at me.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan," he held out his hand and I shook it. "Welcome to Neverland. You are now an honorary lost boy."

"Thanks, Peter," I smiled. "So, are you two together?"

Peter looked at Felix.

"Yeah, we're going on--what two--"

"Three." Felix finished.

"Right, three centuries together." Peter smiled.

"Wow. That's a lot." I laughed. Peter and Felix smiled and Peter wrapped an arm around Felix's shoulders and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"So what's your name?" Peter asked me.

"Well, I don't actually have a guy name picked out." I mumbled.

"Oh, it's fine. So what's your real name?" Felix smiled.

"Eden." I said.

Felix nodded.

"It's okay, take your time finding your name. It took Finn a year to find his." Felix said.

"Finn? Who's Finn?" I asked.

"My brother. He was a she," Felix explained. "Finn's real name is Alice."

I nodded.

"It's just common curtesy to use proper pronouns and give people the respect they deserve. You are simply a boy trapped in a girl's body, the shadow brings lost boy's and that is you." Peter said.

"So are all the boy's your 'brothers'?"

"Well yes, but..." Peter looked at Felix. "Felix and I have been thinking and we found two baby boys in an orphanage."

"We're gonna adopt twins and raise them here!" Felix smiled.

"That's awesome!" I smiled.

"Yeah, we're pretty excited." Peter smiled.

~•{three to six months later}•~

"Jamie!" Peter called from his treehouse. "A little help please!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

With Peter's magic and Felix's help, I was able to fully transition into a man in three to six months, taking the name 'Jamie' after my brother who was killed by a car accident.

And in those three to six months, Peter and Felix eloped and returned from their honeymoon in one month, with two new lost boys of their own. When they were gone, the boys and I built them a treehouse for a wedding present which they happily moved into when they got back.

Which was where I was heading now.

I bolted up the ladder and rapidly knocked on the door.

"ITS OPEN NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Peter screamed, making one of the twins inside cry even louder. "No, no Grayson, please don't cry. Daddy didn't mean to yell."

"Peter?" I called as I opened the door. My voice had dropped due to the transition and I was more than happy.

"It's Grayson! He won't stop crying!" Peter cried, running out of his room.

"Where's Felix?" I asked.

"He went hunting with Julian. Now please, help me with Grayson."

Felix and Peter are wonderful together, don't get me wrong. But they have been needing a lot of help with the twins. Julian and Grayson were their names and Peter and Felix loved them to bits and pieces, as did everyone else.

Except, well....they just have a lot of trouble, and me and the boys have to help out.

A lot.

Like right now.

Peter carefully handed me Grayson and then flopped down on the couch, fast asleep.

I quietly rocked the baby as I shushed him.

Soon, the baby was asleep just like his father.

I put Grayson down in his crib and just as I did, Felix walked in with Julian asleep in a baby carrier on his chest.

"Do you know how hard it is to hunt with a baby?" Felix laughed, taking Julian carefully out of the carrier and took him into the bedroom, most likely putting the baby down to sleep.

Felix walked back out and took off his cloak.

"Hey where's--ah, there he is." Felix said, answering his own question when he noticed Peter asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, he called me to help get Grayson to sleep and then passed out once Grayson was out of his hands." I laughed.

"Sounds like what I'm about to do," Felix chuckled. "Thanks for all the help, Jamie."

"Anytime, Felix." I smiled,

"You're gonna make a good husband to a woman someday."

"Thanks, bud."

He hugged me and I walked back to my tent.

Proud of who I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram at "panlixlovesick"   
> i make panlix moodboards if that interests you


	49. Words{requested}

"Peter, I'm heading to work! Have fun with the baby!" Felix called as he closed the door of the apartment behind him.

"Yeah. Fun," Peter sighed as he watched baby Willow chew on her stuffed animal while she stared at her father with wide blue eyes. "Guess it's just you and I, kid."

The baby gurgled delightedly and bounced. Spit dribbled down her chin and she reached out for Peter.

"Gross," Peter cringed and Willow gurgled more happily. "What am I going to do with you?"

*~*~*~*

It was quite some hours later when Peter finally got Willow to sit still.

He sat her down on the carpet and sat criss-cross on the floor in front of her.

She smiled at him and clapped her hands together.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Peter asked the baby, who clapped even more. "Then let's play."

Peter remember how Felix had told him that babies need to learn how to speak at an early age. Peter thought it was a completely useless theory but then saw Felix attempting to get Willow to say "dada" by speaking it over and over at her.

And now, Peter was tempted to try this strategy out himself.

"Okay, kiddo, I want you to repeat after me," Peter said. "Say 'dada.' "

Willow laughed and drooled. She bounced in place then slowly fell over on her side.

And then laid completely still.

"No, that's not right," Peter grumbled, setting Willow back up. "Try again, kid. Say 'dada.' "

Once again, Willow laughed and fell over.

"Willow. Sweetie. No," Peter said as he sat his child up. "Just say the damn word, kid."

"D-da..." Willow gurgled and Peter leaned close.

Then she fell over once more.

Peter just stared at his baby, confused what joy Felix saw in children. He sighed and laid down on the ground as well, staring into the bright blue eyes of his daughter, remembering coming home from the hospital with her wrapped up in his arms.

He smiled at the memory and the two laid silently on the floor until Felix came back home from work later that night.

"Peter? I'm home!" Felix called as he walked into the apartment. "Peter?"

Felix walked around the couch to see Peter laying asleep on the floor with Willow cuddled on his chest as the baby slept too.

"Interesting tactic..." He laughed to himself.

Felix smiled at the two and took his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture before carefully picking his baby up to put her down correctly.

Willow stirred awake and Felix rocked her in his arms as he walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"D-dada..." Willow cooed.

"Awww...how cute!" Felix laughed, completely oblivious to the fact that was his daughter's first word.

He put Willow down in her crib and tucked her in, watching as she drifted off to sleep again.

He smiled and walked back down stairs to wake up Peter.

"Peter," Felix whispered as he shook his husband. "Hey, it's time to wake up."

Peter groaned, "Five more minutes..."

"Noooo...lets go to bed, baby." Felix said, helping Peter sit up.

"Baby...Willow...words..." Peter mumbled.

"Willow's asleep in her room and I think it's time for both of us to go to bed." Felix said, guiding Peter up the stairs to their bedroom.

He helped Peter lay down on the bed and tucked him into the blankets. After Felix settled Peter down and the smaller fell asleep, Felix held him close and went to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much cuteness


	50. They're useless, Fee(panlix fluff)

Peter giggled at the sight of the twins. They were sitting next to Henry and attempting to style his hair in some way, even though it was much too short.

"What are you giggling at?" Felix whispered in Peter's ear as the taller one crept up behind him.

"Julian and Grayson playing hair salon with Henry." Peter whispered back, pointing over to three boys.

Felix smiled, but it soon faded.

"Does Henry know he's playing with his great-uncles?" Felix said quietly.

Peter's smile faded as soon as the words left his husband's mouth.

"I--" Felix cut him off.

"Does Henry know that I'm his step great-grandfather? Have you told Henry anything?" Felix sighed, knowing Peter's reply.

Peter's face melted into a icy glare and he crossed his arms, turning away from his family to face Felix.

"I don't see why he has to know anything." Peter said, though it came out more like a hiss.

Felix growled and tugged Peter by the arm out of the lines of camp, into their secret area only the two rulers of Neverland knew of.

When they stopped, Peter tugged his arm roughly from Felix's grip, which wasn't a tight grip but Peter always had to be dramatic.

"Peter," Felix said, watching as Peter leaned against a tree. "Does Henry know anything?"

Peter scoffed.

"Of course he knows things. I haven't kept everything from him." Peter rolled his eyes.

"So what does he know then?" Felix said, leaning on a tree as well. Peter rolled his eyes as Felix copied him and pushed himself off the tree, now standing with his arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Enough." He mumbled.

Felix sighed and rubbed his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut. Peter was always difficult.

"What does he know, Peter?" Felix grumbled, completely fed up with Peter's attitude.

"He knows that Neverland is dying and that he's the only who can save it." Peter said.

Felix sighed again.

"Does he know about us? About our kids? About..." He stopped and grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him over and holding his face in his hand. He forced Peter to make eye contact. "About the fact that you're dying and not Neverland?"

Peter's eyes darted away again and his lip quivered as he looked back at Felix with pleading eyes.

"I don't wanna die, Fee." he mumbled. Felix's heart shattered.

Felix didn't want Peter to die either. He wanted to stand by his side forever and ever. He vowed this the day they were married. And the day they brought home Julian and Grayson.

Felix pulled Peter into a bone crushing hug.

"I won't let you die." Felix mumbled into Peter's hair. He placed a kiss on the smaller's head and then tilted Peter's chin up with his finger.

Felix leaned down and kissed Peter gently on the lips, then leaned back.

"Let's get back to camp, OK?" Felix smiled. Peter nodded and smiled as well.

The couple walked back to camp happily, hand in hand, unaware that Captain Hook and Charming had been on their way back to their own camp but stopped when they heard Peter and Felix talking.

And had heard the whole conversation.

*Peter's POV*

*oh and it's back at camp*

Peter's first instinct when they entered camp was to drop Felix's hand.

But tonight it was different.

He had thought this over in his head last night, what if I die before I get Henry's heart? And it changed everything.

Peter began spending more time with his lost boys, his children, his Felix. He wasn't afraid of anyone finding out that he was married and had the twins, because he didn't want his last moments to be him acting all prideful like nothing's wrong and then drop dead like a fruit fly.

He tightened his grip on Felix's hand instead of letting go, silently telling the blonde that it was time to tell Henry the truth.

Peter thought maybe he could get the sympathy vote if he told Henry the truth and win over his heart that way.

"Dad!" Julian smiled as the two entered the camp.

Peter giggled how the twins had managed to put Henry's hair up in a tiny little ponytail on the top of his head.

"There's my boys!" Felix laughed and let go of Peter's hand. He ran towards the twins with his arms out and they ran into his arms roughly.

Felix picked them up and spun them around in a circle as all three laughed.

Peter looked over at Henry to see if he had noticed Julian calling Felix "dad" but the boy just laughed at the sight of the three and pulled out the ponytail.

"Henry," Peter said. His great-grandson looked over to him. "I must tell you something of the utmost importance."

Henry raised an eyebrow but followed Peter into the treehouse, Felix's and his to be precise.

"Please, have a seat, Henry." Peter said, motioning to the couch.

"Why?" Henry asked, but sat down anyways.

"You'll be needing it," Peter said, taking a seat in the comfy chair in front of the couch. "OK, I'll start slow. Do you know what a couple is?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

"Duh, I'm eleven. Of course I know. I know how babies are made too." Henry said.

Peter chuckled lightly.

"Well, do you know that there are couples of the same sex?" He asked.

Henry nodded again.

"Men can like men or girls can like girls. Everyone has a true love, it doesn't matter who it is as long as you love them." Henry said.

Peter smiled, "Well, Felix and I are true loves. And we're a couple."

There was a pause, then Henry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peter glared.

"You thought I didn't know?" Henry smiled. "It's so obvious!"

"I-it is?" Peter said.

We've been so secretive though...

"The twins told me." Henry laughed and Peter rolled his eyes.

Of course his children were the ones to spill the beans, they always were.

But now, it was his turn.

He proceeded to tell Henry about everything, minus the part about them being related directly.

OK, he didn't tell him the truth about everything. He instead told Henry that Felix was the one who was dying.

And Henry completely bought the story since he was gullible eleven year-old.

Peter and Henry continued talking until Felix brought the twins up to the treehouse. Henry said his goodbyes and left, leaving the twins with their parents.

"Dad?" Julian asked Felix.

"Yes?" Felix replied.

"Can we go to the beach and play till nightfall? We're awfully bored." Grayson said.

"Yes, but come back at sunset and DON'T go anywhere near Team Save Henry's camp, understood?" Felix said sternly.

The twins nodded and left the treehouse.

~*~*~*~*~

*twin's POV*

"Dad's crazy." Julian said to his brother as the two boys trekked through the forest, cutting away low hanging branches with their knives.

"I know, right?" Grayson agreed, chopping a branch down that had caught on his cloak.

Both boys had gotten cloaks, which Peter had given them. They were mini replicas of Felix's signature cloak, which the boys loved playing in, as were their knives.

Though the twins weren't actually their children, Julian and Grayson shared many of Peter and Felix's features.

They both had silvery grey eyes and had a keen sense of hunting things like Felix. Though they had the same color of hair as Peter, as well as the ears, their hair was thick and curly like Felix's. They were short since they only grew to the age of eight, but they made up for it in their micheveness, which Peter was pretty proud of, the twins were always pulling pranks on their fellow lost boys.

There was no difference between the boys, so it was tricky to figure out which one you were yelling at.

"We're totally gonna go and prank Team Save Henry, right?" Julian said.

"Totally." Grayson smirked.

The twins sheathed their knives and began to run through the forest, laughing louder and louder as they neared the camp. When they stopped in tall stalks of grass, Grayson shushed his brother and they watched the group.

"What should we do?" Julian asked Grayson.

"Dunno. How about we make some stuff disappear?" Grayson suggested. Julian nodded and both boys raised their hands.

In a blink of an eye, the tents disappeared.

Now, as I had stated before, the twins had no blood relation to Peter and Felix. But when the couple had taken the boys from the hospital, something sparked between Peter and the twins. And it was an actual spark, green and everything.

Ever since, the boys have had magical powers like Peter.

"Good thinking, Gray." Julian complimented his brother.

"Thanks, now let's get back to camp. It's almost sunset and I wanna watch the sun go down on the roof of the treehouse." Grayson said.

The twins turned around to leave, but were stopped by Captain Hook and another man they didn't recognize.

"Well hiya there, Hook!" Julian said happily being he knew Hook pretty well due to the fact his parents were the arch enemy to the pirate.

"Well if it isn't two of Pan's little lost boys that strayed too far from camp." Hook sneered.

"Actually we were just--" but Hook interrupted Julian.

"Doesn't matter what you were doing, neither one of you is going back to camp. You're staying with us." Hook snarled.

Before the twins could say anything, they were snatched up by the Evil Queen's powers. She lifted them off the ground in a purple haze and tied them up.

The adults watched as the boys struggled against the ropes, then walked off to talk.

"Well," Julian sighed as the grown-ups walked away. "That sucked."

"Totally, dude. Dad's gonna be sooooo mad." Grayson said.

"Papa is probably gonna be madder." Julian said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*3rd person POV* (man, i'm just bouncing around all over the place, ain't i?)

Peter walked around the bonfire, looking for his husband.

He walked all the way out to the beach the backway, the one that went around Team Save Henry's camp, and found Felix staring out at the setting sun with a grim look upon his face.

"Felix? What's wrong?" Peter asked as he stood next to the blonde.

"I told the twins to be back before sunset, and they're aren't back yet," Felix said. He sighed. "I'm worried."

Peter nodded.

"They are normally on time, they watch the sun set on the roof of the treehouse," Peter said quietly. He began to worry about the boys himself, then discarded the thought. "I'm sure they just found someplace else to watch the sunset, they're probably just fine and dandy."

Peter turned to leave and tugged on Felix's arm, but the blonde didn't budge.

"Felix?" Peter asked.

Felix turned to face Peter and pulled his arm from Peter's grip.

"I'm going to look for them." Felix said, walking into the forest.

Peter sighed and followed him.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said. Felix stopped and turned around, holding his arms out to stop Peter as well.

"No, you aren't," Felix said, gently pushing Peter away. "You need to go back to camp just in case the boys come back while I'm still gone."

Peter could tell Felix was lying, the way the silver of his eyes became a steel color. They did this when he was lying or was blazing mad.

"Why are you lying?" Peter inquired. Felix's eyes darted to the side. "Felix. Why are you lying?"

"Because...because I care about you, Peter," Felix said in a hushed voice. "You...you coughed up a lot of blood this morning and I can feel the end nearing and I just...I'm not losing you now..."

Peter's bottom lip quivered and he stared up at Felix with glossy eyes.

"I'm going with you...and if I die...then I'll die by you. The love of my life." Peter said, holding back tears.

Peter took Felix's hand and the couple walked into the forest together, calling out their children's names.

*~*~*~*~*~*

*twin's POV*

The twins soon learned the names of the adults that kiddnapped them. The twins themselves were afraid to talk to each other out loud, so they began to talk to each other telepathically. Like I've said many a time, the boys are in no relation to Pan and Felix, but the telepathic stuff is actually very common between twins, for example, Julian and Grayson Pan.

 

J: Hey, Grayson?

 

G: Yes?

 

J: Do you think the grown-ups know that we're Peter Pan's kids? Or do you think that they think that we're just a couple of lost boys?

 

G: Maybe...well we could do that thing Papa said was bad...

 

J: Grayson! Are you suggesting we...we lie to them?!

 

G: Well...what if they do find out we're Pan's kids? They could hurt us or something so then Papa and Dad would come running to us...and then they could hurt Papa worse than he already is...

 

J: Well...Papa did say it was bad to lie...but I do wanna protect him...OK, let's lie.

 

"Hey lady," Julian called to Regina. "Are gonna eat, like, ever?"

"Or are we just gonna starve?" Grayson finished his brother's sentence.

"Only if you answer our question," Emma said. "Do you know if Pan has children?"

Julian looked to Grayson and Grayson nodded, okaying him to lie.

"Well we're all family here so I guess we kinda consider ourselves Pan's kids." Julian said.

"Yes, but does Pan have actual kids? That call him 'dad' and stuff?" Emma asked, trying to be more clear.

"...Nope, you lost us. Come again?" Grayson said, raising one of his eyebrows like his father.

"Like, does he have kids that look like him? Talk like him? Act like him?" Emma asked, completely oblivious that she just described the children sitting in front of her.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Grayson shrugged.

There was a pause and between the adults and the children as Emma thought this over.

"Why would they look like Pan?" Julian asked innocently.

"Because if it were Pan's kids, then they would have a small part of him." Emma mumbled, unaware that she just walked herself into one of the twin's pranks.

"Oh," Julian said. "Hey, where do babies come from?"

As the grown-ups stuttered and stumbled over their words trying to figure out what to say, the twins fist bumped each other behind their backs.

 

*half an hour later*(sorry this has been really sad between PanLix so let's lighten the mood with some humor)

"Julian?!" Peter called, cupping his mouth with hands to make his voice louder.

"Grayson?!" Felix called out the other twin's name. Peter noticed that they were nearing Team Save Henry's camp.

Peter jumped on Felix's back and tackled the taller to the ground.

"Peter?! What the fu--" but Peter silenced him by covering his mouth with his hand. Peter pointed through the tall stalks over grass to the camp.

There, sitting tied up on the ground, was their children.

"I'm gonna poof myself closer and try to untie them." Peter whispered into Felix's ear.

"Or you could poof us both closer and then tell them to poof themselves out with their own magic." Felix mumbled under his breath as Peter looked around for the perfect place to poof himself.

"Felix!" Peter whispered-cheered. "I've got a fabulous idea! What if I poofed us both closer and tell them to poof themselves back to the treehouse with their own magic?"

"That's exact--" Peter looked at Felix skeptically and Felix sighed. "That's a great, completely original idea, Peter! I'm so glad you were brilliant enough to think of that all by yourself!"

"I know, I am pretty brilliant, aren't I?" Peter smiled, completely missing Felix's sarcasm.

Peter grabbed Felix's arm and poofed themselves over to the other side of the camp where they were in clear line of the twins but hidden from the adults, who were still trying to figure out the easiest way to tell the boys how babies are made.

"Psst!" Peter hissed at the twins. Once he had their attention, he made the hand motion of magic while mouthing 'USE YOUR MAGIC.'

The twins looked at him oddly.

"What." Julian whisper-yelled.

Peter sighed and mimed a magician pulled a rabbit out of a hat while mouthing 'MAGIC! USE MAGIC.'

"What are you saying?" Grayson asked.

Peter circled his hands around each other as though he was creating a fireball in his hands.

"MAGIC," he mouthed dramatically. "USE YOUR MAGIC."

Julian stared at him for a long time before he raised an eyebrow.

"What was tragic?" He asked.

Peter facepalmed and turned away, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"They're useless, Fee. Let's go." Peter said, grabbing Felix's arm and poofing themselves back to the treehouse.

"Well, at least we know where they are," Felix said after they got back to the house. "And I don't see them getting into anymore trouble, they seem fine."

"You were the one worrying about them! And now you're all, 'yep, they're just fine. I can go.' Like, what the heck, Felix." Peter glared.

"I think they knew what you said, Peter, they were probably just playing one of their pranks." Felix said.

"Oh," Peter thought it over. "Crap, they probably were."

Peter and Felix both flopped down on the couch, worn out from taking care of their kids.

*~*~*~*~*~*

*twins POV*

The twins watched as their father waved his arms around like a maniac then he grabbed their dad, poofing themselves away.

"Oohhhh!! Magic! Not tragic! He was saying use your magic!" Julian giggled.

"Well, that does make more sense than anything else." Grayson smiled.

The twins snapped their fingers and appeared in the tree house just as their parents flopped themselves down on the couch.

"Dad!" Julian smiled.

"Papa!" Grayson said at the same time as his brother.

The twins ran over to their parents and jumped onto their laps, hugging them tightly.

"Boys!" Felix and Peter said at the same time, overjoyed that their children were home safe and in their arms once again.

"Man! It was so fun getting kidnapped!" Grayson smiled, sitting up on Peter's lap.

"Yeah!" Julian agreed, also sitting up.

Grayson's smile soon faded.

"We did disobey you though.." Grayson sighed.

"Boys, it's fine. It's my fault that I let you go play that late at night--" But Julian interrupted Felix.

"No, not that!" Julian said.

"Papa's rule about not lying! We broke it!" Grayson finished.

Felix looked over at Peter, eyes narrowed at his husband.

"You have a rule about no lying?" Felix said slowly. "You have a rule about no lying?"

Peter's eyes darted away and looked up at the ceiling as he mumbled a quick, "Maybe."

"Oh! And we have question!" Julian said, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Peter asked, glad the subject was changing.

"How are babies made?" The twins asked in union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of the first book

**Author's Note:**

> yay!  
> ok leave kudos and comments!  
> -Dj Sp00ky Jim |||


End file.
